Esprit Pervers
by dany-sama
Summary: Ahora mientras ese delicado cuerpo se aferraba aun mas al suyo,su mente debatia ¿Cuánto mas soportaría sin derramar la sangre de su amado? ¿Qué seria mas fuerte, su deseo de matarle? ¿O el extraño fuego que crecia cada vez que miraba sus ojos?
1. Génesis

Hola bueno este es mi tercer finc… bueno se que no son muchos pero he tenido buena respuesta en los que he publicado así que espero que este sea también de su agrado.

Mmmm notas previas, mmm pues bueno solo que hace algún tiempo me cole a las clases de psicología de mi hermana y entre tanto trauma, problemas existenciales y desvíos mentales… se me ocurrió una idea basada en una teoría muy interesante acerca de la tensión… algunas personas necesitan realizar acciones sumamente impactantes para sentirse eufóricos… y combinado con algunos traumas mas… ha salido esto así que disfruten…

Bueno los personajes no me pertenecen y etc etc etc.

UNIVERSO ALTERNO HA SI… Y ESTA HISTORIA CONTIENE YAOI/SLASH, LEMMON, VIOLENCIA EXPLICITA ENTRE OTRAS COSAS QUE NO PUEDEN SER DEL AGRADO DE MUCHAS PERSONAS ASI QUE SI SON SENSIBLES ABSTENGANSE DE LEER.

----------------------------------

Cap. #1 Génesis.

Él siempre había sido un chico bastante extraño, retraído, tímido, innecesariamente callado y algo huraño con los extraños, desde pequeño no se caracterizo por ser el mas simpático ni por tener muchos amigos rodeándolo, él mas bien se caracterizaba por una habilidosa mente, inteligente, perspicaz, con una "habilidad mental como pocas" así fue descrito por algunos de sus maestros. Tal vez fue por esto que sus padres nunca se preocuparon por su falta de sociabilidad con otros niños, tan solo era medianamente amigo de 2 jovencitos de su escuela, en un grupo en el que el participaba poco y solo se dedicaba a escuchar el parloteo de ambos.

Ni siquiera él se imagino como iría a acabar, pero cuando el enojo por una injusta acusación proveniente del conserje de su secundaria le hizo pisar con furia el pequeño cuello de la "Señora Norris" cambio por completo su mundo, jamás creyó que sentir los pequeños huesos de su cuello quebrarse bajo su pies le provocaría semejante excitación, desde ese momento supo que quería sentir de nuevo esa sensación.

Poco a poco aun sabiendo que esa situación no era del todo sana ni coherente en su persona no podía detenerse, amaba despojar a pequeños insectos de sus patas o sus alas, sus ojos brillaban intensamente al sentirles retorciéndose entre sus dedos, no había sensación mas reconfortante en el mundo, o al menos eso creía… pero poco a poco… la sensación fue haciéndose rutinaria, aburrida, monótona… él quería algo mas grande.

Él sabía que su mente no era sana, sabia de las perversiones y de los macabros deseos que guardaba en ella, pero eso era algo que no le preocupaba, nunca había encontrado una causa de su peculiar gusto por estos actos, ningún libro relataba la causa que hubiese podido ocasionar su enfermedad, su caso debatía todo lo conocido hasta ahora, toda teoría era anulada en seguida por el mismo, la culpa de sus males no eran sus padres, ni un extraño trauma en la infancia ni un violación o cualquier experiencia de ese tipo; tenia cariñosos padres que le habían cuidado con esmero, tanto padre y madre eran ejemplares, les habían sostenido en los momentos más difíciles para no dejarle caer… pero también le habían lanzado al cielo para que volara libremente cuando estuvo listo… y sin una explicación para él… no había remordimiento alguno en su mente.

Y ya que los pequeños insectos fueron pasando a ser aburridos pronto les siguieron gatos y perros, todo tipo de pequeños animales domésticos que encontraba en las calles cerca de su casa... cuando les torturaba... la sensación de poder que le daba era exquisita... pero claro al pasar el tiempo él comprobó por el mismo … que ninguna de esas sensaciones era comparable con la de daba un cuerpo humano sin vida sobre el suelo… primero fueron mujeres, hermosas, delicadas y frágiles… era tan fácil acercarse a ellas, que incluso había ideado un riguroso ritual para sus trabajos.

--Se acercaría sonriente, comenzaría una charla amena, se jactaría de su título de médico y las dejaría impresionadas, a sus pies y comiendo de su mano, deseosas de pasar una noche a su lado, para él sería una inolvidable noche, para ellas era la última… así que como todo un caballero les ofrecía solo lo mejor en esas noches, los mejores sitios, solo lo mejor en comida y vinos, los mejores sitios en los teatros, los recitales, en cualquier lugar a donde fuesen, los llevaría a una hermosa habitación en su casa… apartada de las demás con un enorme jardín rodándola, así ellas no tendrían escape alguno y entre una exquisita música y la promesa de una maravillosa noche él, les haría el amor de una forma apasionada, las torturaría sin parar durante varios días, haciendo pequeños y precisos cortes que irían desangrándolas poco a poco sin permitirles del todo morir, las golpearía con su colección de juguetes y las sodomizaría por días enteros, para después, ceder a la petición de estas jóvenes para dejarlas morir.— así ere siempre… así debía ser siempre, sin ningún error ni falla en el proceso, cual quiere erro era inaceptable.

Pero cuando tuvo a sus pies, ahogándose en su propia sangre el cuerpo de un hombre… Harry Potter supo que esa sensación jamás podría ser opacada por ninguna otra.

La rutina seguía siendo la misma, solo elegía los mejores, mas hermosos e inteligentes ejemplares para su colección… con el peculiar cambio de que ahora el cuerpo de Harry se convulsionaba de placer con cada gota de sangre que escurría de esos tibios y poderosos cuerpos que luchaban sin cesar por sus vidas... cosa que le impulso a ponerse en forma... y de esta manera... tuvo una razón mas para atraerles.

Al terminar con ellos llevaría sus destrozados cuerpos al hospital en el que era director… nadie dudaría que aquellos cuerpos hubieran sido donados a la ciencia. Tan solo se conformaba con guardar como trofeo alguna prenda perteneciente a sus conquistas.

-----

Sonreía alegre mientras a lo lejos… y dándole la espalda… en la barra de aquel distinguido bar pudo observar una hermosa cabellera platinada combinada por el mas pálido y cincelado cuello que jamás había visto, enmarcados en una ancha espalda y una cintura estrecha, se relamió los labios mientras se acercaba lentamente ansioso de disfrutar su carne sin remordimiento alguno… porque al fin y al cavo… todos somos asesinos por naturaleza.

----------------------------------------------------------

Lo mío no son los capítulos largos T.T bueno aun no se nota mucho pero con forme pase la historia la personalidad de Harry ira cambiando poco a poco hasta parecerse mas a la personalidad que tiene en el libro... por ahora lo mantendre un poco mas perverso de lo normal jeje

Bueno hasta aquí este primer capi… espero que les haya gustado… y dejen sus comentarios, de ante mano una disculpa por si se me fue alguna falta de ortografía!!

Hasta luego!!


	2. Inesperado

Hola hola!!! He aquí el segundo capi sigo esperando mas respuestas de ustedes…¬¬…pero bueno espero que con el tiempo les guste mas esta historia y me animen a continuarla con sus reviews pero bueno aquí esta el momento que me permitirá hacer la historia… así que para aquellos que no están familiarizados con esto… al final les daré una breve explicación… mientras tanto… disfruten…

-------------------------------

Cap. #2 Inesperado.

Con una seguridad y un porte que solo se podía conseguir después de años y años de práctica, se acerco a donde ese hermoso ejemplar se encontraba… por supuesto que no fue justo sobre el. No podía ser tan obio así que rápidamente opto por un lugar alejado al costado de la barra donde podía observarle perfectamente a pesar de la distancia entre ellos.

Fue cuando se dio cuenta de que la realidad superaba por mucho sus expectativas… Harry nunca antes había visto a un hombre como él, jamás pensó que un hombre podría tener esos hermosamente cincelados rasgos y tener una apariencia por demás masculina; una delicada piel que sería la envidia de cualquier mujer, tan blanca y apetecible; y qué decir de su rostro, de los grandes ojos, que sin dudar a equivocarse eran los has bellos y exóticos que había visto en su vida… porque claro que había tenido ejemplares con los ojos grises, pero estos no solo eran grises, si no de un metálico color que parecían brillar con luz propia, los cuales se encontraban enmarcadas por unas delgadas cejas que los acentuaban aun mas, todo perfectamente combinado con esa suculenta boca por la cual ya espera el momento de morder y hacerla sangran, es que esos carnosos y rosados labios rogaban por ser desgarrados.

Su elección había sido perfecta, no había en kilómetros a la redonda un hombre más hermoso que ese… incluso dudaba que alguien más en este mundo tuviera ese tono de cabello tan claro, platinado como ese, tan claro y sedoso como ningún otro… estaba ansioso por conocerlo… y al parecer el mismo no había pasado desapercibido por el chico rubio, el cual lo miraba curioso desde hacía unos segundos… tal vez ya había notado su intensa mirada sobre él, así que solo le sonrió recibiendo al instante la misma reacción de parte del rubio.

Cuando su potencial victima termino su trago se levanto de la barra y camino en dirección hacia Harry pasando cerca de Harry fingiendo ignorarle, el moreno solo sonrió… ahora su potencial víctima se había convertido en una víctima asegurada, miro hacia el frente dando un último trago a la su bebida también dispuesto a darse vuelta y comenzar con su acostumbrado ritual.

Aunque esta vez no sería tan fácil… puesto que al voltear sobre su eje, frente a el se encontró con aquellos hermosos ojos plateados que le miraban con interés; en ese momento Harry Potter sudo frio, esto andaba mal.

-Hola… ¿Qué tal? –

Bien ahora todo estaba completamente arruinado, este chico se habia salído por completo del ritual… su víctima nunca debía dar el primer paso… JAMAS, se removió incomodo en su asiento dispuesto a salir corriendo en cuanto pudiese… esto estaba completamente perdido.

-Parece que no esperabas que tomara la iniciativa ¿Cierto? – hablo tranquilo mientras se sentaba a su lado y le mostraba a mas excitante y sensual sonrisa que le puso los pelos de punta… Harry no podía formular una frase coherente… ni siquiera decir una sola palabra, se sentía como un total estúpido.

-Creo que no – suspiro bellamente.

Aunque… aunque tal vez ese pequeño detalle no alterara el resultado de su plan.

-¡No! – dijo tal vez emaciado fuerte – realmente no – continuo recobrando su compostura – pero… no importa, enserio no hay problema.

-Genial, porque eres demasiado lindo como para que no salgas conmigo. – Harry quedo petrificado, ¿Ahora qué hacia? En qué demonios se habia metido sentía como se convertía rápidamente y sin que nadie pudiera evitarlo en una indefensa presa… como un conejito indefenso frente a un terrible depredador que le acechaba.

No había escapatoria.

Quería salir de ahí, estaba seguro de que esto no funcionaria de ninguna manera, miraba nervioso a todos lados buscando un posible escape… pero ahora no encontraba ningún escape y sobre todo ningún modo de zafarse o alguna escusa para desaparecer. El no debía haberse acercado primero, el no debía haber hablado primero eso era inaceptable, era el error más grande que había tenido ¿Cómo rayos había sido tan estúpido como para permitir esto?

Ahora solo una frase que recordaba haber leído en algún libro… "Una creencia no es simplemente una idea que la mente posee, es una idea que posee a la mente"… pero como poder salir de este ritual, si todo a su alrededor se derrumbaba por completo… ¡Dios sabia que esto del ritual era mala señal! Sabía que tenía que deshacerse de esa maña o tendría problemas… pero ahora los problemas ya le habían alcanzado.

-Soy Harry Potter… soy médico… director del Hospital Sant Joan de Déu - ¿Cuándo rayos había salido eso de su boca? ¿Por qué en este preciso momento estaba jactándose de su posición social? … como si… como si intentara atraerle más; ese pensamiento perturbo su mente.

-Oh… muy impresionante Harry- decía suave y deliciosamente mientras alzaba una ceja en un gesto curioso que lo hacía parecer aun más adorable. –Bueno al menos tenemos algo en común Harry, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy, soy director del zoológico London Zoo, soy veterinario.

Bien desde este momento dejo de pensar correctamente, solo se concentro en pensar en cómo rayos se llevaría a este ejemplas semental a su casa y en como lo descuartizaría sin perder la razón en el intento, así que respiro profundamente e intento calmar sus pensamientos teniendo solo en la mente lo delicioso que seria tener al rubio sobre su cama, entre las blancas sabanas de seda que se irían tiñendo lentamente de carmín, ansiaba ver como luciría esa marmoleada piel mientras se cubriría de sangre… ¿Qué tan hermoso seria el contraste entre la blancura de ese cuerpo y el intenso color de la sangre? Intentaba imaginar el aroma de la sangre, el sudor y el semen, combinada con el olor de la colonia del rubio… estaba seguro que su imaginación podía especular muchas cosas pero el acto mismo seria aun mas fascinante.

Harry Potter supo que todo estaba perdido cuando salía del bar con su rubio semental sujetándole por la cintura.

----------------------------------------

Bueno la explicación radica en que muchos asesinos no pueden llevar a cabo sus planes sin seguir un riguroso ritual que puede comprender algo simple como la imagen de sus víctimas hasta el lugar y las formas en las que realizaran sus "trabajos"… si esto no se cumple al pie de la letra entran en un estado de crisis que puede ser muy peligroso… o volverlos completamente dóciles.

Y por otro lado sé que es completamente extraño que Draco sea veterinario pero… necesitaba una profesión así para que ocurrieran algunas interesantes cosas que vendrán después… así que confíen en mi… n.n … y dejen sus reviews por fa.


	3. Descubrimientos

Mmmm sigo sin ser buena para los capítulos largos… pero en fin intentare que este capi sea aunque sea un poco más largo… aunque no aseguro u_u ok, entonces… empecemos!!! Por que no tengo nada mas interesante que decirles XD

--------------------

Capitulo #3 Descubrimientos.

--------------------

No supo exactamente cuándo ni tampoco como es que fue a parar a ese hermoso BNW Z4* de intenso color carmín… ese era justamente el auto de sus sueños, el que estaba planeando comprar apenas hacia unas semanas… aunque tal vez en un color plata podría verse más formal y elegante como para un medico… porque tendría algún tiempo para pensarlo porque, justo ahora tenia mejores cosa en que pensar , aunque esas cosas no fueran de su total agrado y lo hicieran sentir como el ser más miserable e idiota sobre la faz de la tierra.

Porque eso era… un completo idiota… lo sabía, porque solo un idiota tendría un debate mental consigo mismo pensando en que auto prefería y aun mas en que color le sentaría mejor aun medico cuando tenía al hombre más hermoso sobre la tierra comiendo su boca con una sensualidad innata.

Porque –haaa- se derretía por completo en los labios de Malfoy, nunca antes se había imaginado que con un simple, o no tan simple beso, el quedara completamente idiotizado… porque así es como estaba en estos momentos, devolviendo a duras penas el exigente beso que le proporcionaba el rubio, se limitaba a respirar con dificultad y sumergir sus dedos entre la sedosa cabellera rubia y a intentar pensar en otra cosa que no fuese en si mismo siendo seducido por completo por su próxima… o el intento de victima que había elegido.

-Espera – apeas alcanzo a decir mientras alejaba unos centímetros el cuerpo del rubio. –no creo que esto sea…

-Lo sé no es nada cómodo pero eso lo podemos arreglar – le interrumpió Draco mientras respiraba con dificultad y llevaba sus manos al asiento del copiloto para empujar el asiento hasta tener a un Harry Potter semiacostado, continuando la tarea besarlo intensamente y colocarse sobre el.

Harry se sentí aun más miserable… ¿Pero que más podía hacer? No estaba en su casa y esta vez si no tendría ninguna salida posible ¿¡Cómo rayos continuaría su plan si estaba en territorio enemigo!?

Y ¿¡Por qué rayos estaba correspondiéndole al 100%!?

Porque muy a su pesar estaba viviendo una experiencia fabulosa, el cabello tan rubio escurriendo entre sus dedos que bajaban lentamente sobre su nuca y fue ahí donde Harry dejo completamente de pensar y dirigió sus manos al cuello de Draco, sus dedos acariciaban suavemente la tersa piel mientras bajo ellos se tensaba cada musculo, mientras sentía el suave cartílago que cedería fácilmente a la fuerza, en este momento podría ejercer demasiada presión sobre él y quebrarlo fácilmente.

Aunque esos pensamientos se desvanecieron rápidamente cuando uno de sus dedos encontró un delicado pulso que se mantenía mas acelerad de lo normal, un delicioso escalofrió recorrió cada centímetro de su cuerpo hasta concentrarse en su entrepierna, también un poco de presión sobre este lugar podría terminarlo todo pero Dios prefería mil veces cortar este pequeño lugar con un bisturí , aunque en estos momentos sentía la misma excitación que le provocaba estar a centímetros de desgarrar esa arteria; se sentía al borde de un orgasmo, deseaba estrangularlo en este preciso momento y terminar con todo… pero… no podría…. Si lo hacia el delicioso beso terminaría.

Está bien… solo… unos segundos más y lo haría…

-Creo que estamos apresurando las cosas- se alejo rápidamente del moreno poniendo las manos sobre el volante intentando mantenerse alejado de Harry.

Este último suspiro decepcionado.

-Pero aun así me gustas mucho Harry – confeso – ¿Podríamos vernos otra vez?

-Heee claro, me encantaría… si – sonrió nervioso intentando desviar la mirada de esos ojos plateados pensando como haría ahora para arrastrarle hasta su casa y realizar sus eróticas fantasías que no podía sacarse de la cabeza… si no tenia pronto bajo su peso el destrozado cuerpo de Draco Malfoy, se volvería completamente loco en cualquier momento estaba seguro de eso… necesitaba oírlo gritar y suplicar por su vida… pero algo muy en el fondo le decía que necesitaba igual mente esos besos… de esa misma, desesperada y enferma forma en la que necesitaba verlo sufrir bajo sus manos.

Estaba en problemas.

-Te llevare a tu casa ¿De acuerdo?- pregunto viendo como extrañamente el rostro del moreno se iluminaba inmediatamente y asentía con energía sin sabe que el mismo le ayudaba a llevar a cavo sus extraños planes.

--------------------

-Wow… ¿Enserio vives aquí? – pregunto el rubio incrédulo ante lo que veía… era una enorme reja metálica que rodeaba un gran e inmenso jardín – es tan grande que ni siquiera puedo ver la casa – exclamo maravillado por el lugar.

-Me gustan los espacios abiertos… disculpa que te haga cruzar todo esto pero si me dejas en la entrada tardare horas en llegar a casa - intento bromear ocultándole al rubio… y a si mismo su intenso nerviosismo sin lograrlo del todo.

Cuando estuvieron justo frente a la puerta Draco bajo del auto junto con Harry para dejarle justo frente la puerta mientras intercambiaban teléfonos y prometían verse de nuevo.

Harry estaba nervioso… era ahora o nunca… una vez adentro de su casa, no habría vuelta atrás… estaba seguro de que no se podría detener… ansiaba destrozarle el cuerpo a golpes, oír sus gritos y saborear su sangre abandonar su cuerpo y arrebatarle sin compasión alguna el ultimo débil suspiro de su cuerpo... Intentaba decidirse por cuál sería el más indicado juego para Draco… no podía ser como con los demás, él tenía que ser especial… el mejor tendría que disfrutarle a máximo, sus acciones tendrían que ser las más soberbias e intensas que su mente podría planear, se imaginaba comenzando siendo de lo más delicado con ese cuerpo de ensueño, tal vez comenzaría por una serie de juegos sexuales para poder descargar todos esos deseos que le producía su blanco cuerpo… imaginaba una sesión completa con todos y cada uno de los dildos y vibradores que tenia…seguido tal vez de un juego con su precioso bisturí… solo para delinear y resaltar mas la blancura de su cuerpo… después…

-¿Estas… seguro que no quieres… pasar… y ya sabes, tomar… un trago? – pregunto nervioso mientras tartamudeaba y jugaba nerviosamente con sus llaves maldiciendo mentalmente haber perdido el control sobre lo que decia... habia sido mejor jalarle violentamente directo a su habitacion.

-Harry – dijo tomado su mentón y alzando su rostro para que le mirara a los ojos – me gustas tanto… que no quiero arruinar todo esto… no podre controlarme si lo hago. – alzando mas su rostro junto sus carnosos labios con los del ojiverde atacándolos con la mismas ansias y pasión que hacia algunos minutos en el auto… estrechando su pequeña cintura contra su cuerpo y separándose lentamente. –Adiós Harry… estamos en contracto- termino diciendo mientras regresaba al auto.

-Adiós – dijo decepcionado mientras observaba como el auto se alejaba rápidamente de él.

Justo en el momento en que Harry cerró la puerta de su casa se pego a la puerta aun con la respiración agitada por el mar de sensaciones en su cuerpo y pese a la confusión y la decepción de si mismo dejo de pensar en ello y solo le intereso recordar la sensación de los labios de Draco sobre los suyos… ya tendría más tiempo para formular un plan.

--------------------

Wiii misión fallidada… esta como dos líneas mas largo jaja bueno espero que les guste y sigan dejando sus comentarios por fa n.n

Ooo cierto puse BNW… por que bueno no se si pueda poner la verdadera marca sin que me demanden… pero bueno espero que todos capten la idea….

Pd. Haaaa amo ese auto.


	4. Citas

Hola otra vez… primero que nada quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han tenido la consideración de dejar sus reviews *¬* me animan mucho a seguir escribiendo… y también a pensar en que cosas malvadas puedo hacer con este finc jejeje así que muchas gracias!!!

Bueno este será otro intento de que estos capítulos sean vagamente más largos que los anteriores… nuevamente… en agradecimientos a todos ustedes n.n así q manos a la obra.

--------------------

Cap. #4 Citas.

Por más que intentaba eludir la realidad… era la misma realidad la que había sobrepasado él mismo en tan poco tiempo, en este momento Harry Potter se auto nombro el idiota mas idiota del universo entero, y de todos los tiempos también, porque no había en el mundo algo más patético (claro… ante los ojos de Harry que esperar con ansias, como una estúpida y desesperada colegiala frente al teléfono esperando una llamada que… probablemente nunca llegaría.

Eran las 10:39 y él estaba justo de esa manera, vistiendo una larga bata blanca, cómodas pantuflas de lana… luciendo de la forma más deplorable en la que se había visto en toda la vida, esperando como un soberano imbécil a que el rubio se dignara a llamarle después de 2 días sin tener ni la menor pista o rastro del lugar en el que estaba.

Parecía una solterona, ¡Una solterona furiosa! ¿Qué rayos se estaba creyendo ese vanidoso Malfoy? ¿Qué él le llamaría primero? JA. Eso nunca – se intento convencer a si mismo aguantándose las ganas de llamarle, ganas que se había reprimido desde quince minutos después de haberse despedido del rubio.

-Maldito Malfoy – bufo alcanzando su taza de chocolate caliente… que ya no estaba tan caliente por cierto.

Unos minutos después se levanto desesperado dispuesto a olvidarse de todo y continuar con su vida.

Justo fue ese el momento en el que el teléfono sonó.

Y para aun mas vergüenza de Potter… se lanzo como una muchachita sobre el teléfono deteniéndose a unos milímetros de él para carraspear un poco la garganta corrigiendo su vos tratando de parecer completamente desinteresado.

-hee hola – dijo descuidado.

-Harry – el corazón del moreno se detuvo y salto emocionado como todo un maldito mocoso – Soy Draco... perdón por no haberme comunicado antes pero he estado algo saturado de trabajo pero he encontrado el momento perfecto para vernos ¿Qué dices? - s oía entusiasmado aunque también escuchaba mucho ruido detrás del teléfono… demasiado ruido considerando la hora que era…

-Ha no te preocupes he estado igual – mintió – y bueno claro sería bueno volvernos a ver… dime que día estas libre y veré en mi agenda si coincidimos – intento cotizarse sabiendo que no tendría nada interesante que hacer en al menos una semana.

-mmm que te parece pasado mañana – pregunto algo indeciso… tal vez el si estaba buscando un lugar en su agenda – a las 4?

¿Qué? – pensó desperrado - ¿Se dignaba a hacerlo esperar un día más?... no se lo permitiría.

-Hooo rayos entrare en cirugía a las 2… no creo que salga de ahí hasta entrada la noche – se disculpo falsamente… pero mañana tengo todo el día libre – pensó divertido.

-Ooo de acuerdo estoy seguro que mis actividades no interferirán con nuestra cita… y para aprovechar el día pasare por ti a las 8 a.m. - le aseguro – lleva ropa y zapatos cómodos ¿Ok? Nos vemos mañana… adiós.-

-Adiós – diciéndolo vagamente mientras escuchaba como del otro lado del teléfono colgaban.

En el rostro de Harry se torno en una sombría y macabra sonrisa… si Draco Malfoy vendría por el, justo a su casa, entonces esta sería una nueva oportunidad para arrastrarle hasta su territorio y por fin devorarlo lentamente.

Con esa sonrisa en los labios se adentro en lo más profundo de su casa tarareando una extraña canción justo frente a esa pesada puerta de madera que tanto amaba, se adentro en ella deleitándose con su hermosa colección, paseándose por toda la recamara rozando apenas todos los hermosos instrumentos… algunos manchados aun con sangre y semen de sus antiguos amigos, suspiro ansioso mientras buscaba algo en especial… algo que había guardado hacia ya un tiempo esperando por un momento como este cuando lo encontró lo retiro suavemente del armario donde se encontraba… aun claro con la envoltura intacta.

Al menos tenia hecho ya el primer pasó… la pecaminosa ropa que usaría Draco cuando entrara a esta habitación, cuero, cadenas, un delgado metal que cortaría leve, pero dolorosamente ciertas partes de su hermoso cuerpo.

--------------------

A la mañana siguiente se arreglo lo mejor que pudo aunque estuviese vistiendo ropa deportiva unos cómodos pantalones sueltos de tela beige que a pesar de ser holgados dejaban pequeñas muestras de su delgada silueta y una playera tipo polo blanca le hacían lucir hermoso… se esmero en su aspecto convencido de que hoy… seria el día.

A la hora indicada se paro justo frente a la puerta mientas observaba extrañado como una fea camioneta verde militar se cercaba rápido, demasiado rápido hacia su casa… que rayos era ese horrible auto ¿Qué había pasado con el hermoso BNW?

Draco freno bruscamente y sin siquiera apagar el motor le grito… Ha Harry Potter como si fuera un retrasado…

-¿Qué esperas? Rápido sube, sube no hay tiempo!!! – dijo desesperado observando como este no se apuraba a subir – MUEVETE.

Harry obedeció por inercia y brinco rápidamente a la camioneta mientras Draco ya estaba avanzando sin permitirle siquiera acomodarse, ponerse el cinturón y CERRAR LA PUERTA.

-¿Qué demonios significa eso? – le grito molesto… grito que segundos después deseo haber reprimido pues un fuerte ruido provino de la parte trasera de la camioneta.

-Si yo fuera tu no gritaría tanto – dijo casi en un susurro – la anestesia se le está terminando y más vale que lleguemos antes de que se despierte completamente.

Harry palideció mientras volteaba lentamente hacia atrás viendo una enorme caja de madera con algunos pequeños orificios y escrito en grandes letras FRAGIL… PELIGRO por todos lados ¿Cómo algo podía ser peligroso y frágil a la vez? Pero lo que más le aterro fue que… nada mas de lo escrito en esa caja era legible para el… un extraño idioma con extraños símbolos… guardando un extraño ser en su interior!!!

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – susurro aterrado.

-Información clasificada – bromeo recibiendo un seco golpe en la pierna. –Oooo vamos es una sorpresa. – se excuso aguantando la risa.

-Tu sorpresa nos matara- se quejo asustado oyendo como dentro de la caja los ruidos aumentaban cada vez mas.

-Llegaremos lo juro – dijo mientras aceleraba todo lo que podía esa vieja y horrible camioneta.

--------------------

Afortunadamente para la cordura de Harry, Draco se detuvo antes de que el extraño ser dentro de la caja los devorara por completo.

-Espero que te guste mi lugar de trabajo –dijo mostrándole la entrada al zoológico.

-Es hermoso… pero bajémonos ahora – exigió a punto de un ataque de nervios.

-No seas cobarde aun faltan unos metros… tranquilo.

Y así fue un par de metros más en los que el ojiverde solo volteaba nerviosamente casi sintiendo como el animal le atacaba.

Cuando por fin pudo bajar del auto observo como otros 5 hombres ya se encontraban en el lugar… algunos con unos extraños rifles y otros con una especia de bastón como el que usaban para controlar perros enfurecidos y otros más con cuerdas... Harry se escondió temeroso tras Draco.

-¿Estás loco Malfoy, por que le has traído? Sera tu culpa si interfiere con nuestro trabajo – se escucho bastante molesto un pelirrojo con rifle.

-O calla que tu siempre eres el primero en salir corriendo Weasley – lo cayo tomando uno de los bastones. – es mi chico así que trátalo bien comadreja – se jacto orgulloso mientras las mejillas de Harry ardían.

-Quédate detrás de mi… y sobre todo no te asustes… intenta mantenerte lo mas calmado que puedas, y no hagas movimientos bruscos – le hablaba tranquilo al moreno mientras otro hombre abría la parte trasera de la camioneta formando una rampa hasta el suelo donde estaba seguro que esa cosa bajaría.

-¿Eres idiota? – Pregunto como si realmente lo dudara - ¿Cómo quieres que no me asuste si esa cosa esta por salir? –chillo viendo como desatornillaban la caja y como la pesada tapa lateral caía ruidosamente en un sonido ensordecedor y un feroz animal se acercaba poco a poco a ellos.

Cerró los ojos asustado y se aferro a Draco fuertemente ¿Dónde rayos estaba el valor que siempre había tenido frente a todos esos poderosos hombres a los cuales llamaba sus "victimas"? Se habían esfumado de su ser todas y cada una de las enormes ganas que tenia de observar morir al rubio bajo sus tratos… ahora solo se concentraba en clavar sus uñas sobre su gruesa ropa y hacer todo lo posible por mantenerlo vivo… para que él lo protegiera del desconocido animal que se asomaba de la camioneta

Todos ese valor se había ido a la mierda cuando aun mas horrorizado observo de qué clase de animal se trataban. ¿Por qué tenia que tratarse de algo así?

--------------------

Bueno este fue un mejor intento voy mejorando… espero que les guste el capi… jaja y q piensen que podría ser ese pequeño monstruo jeje.

Y bueno con respecto a si Draco será o no un psicópata… como muchas creen… pues mejor les digo desde ahora q…. nop... con el tiempo veremos como Draco necesita ser normal jejeje bueno dentro de lo que cabe solo será un poquitín extremo n.n

Bueno hasta la próxima!!!! Recuerden dejar sus comen.


	5. Salvaje

Hola hola de nuevo a todos… he aquí el cap 4, después de mas tipo del común en actualizar pero… jeje tuve unos cuantos problemas porque no podía decidirme por el animal pero bueno lo que importa es que ya esta hecho jeje

Bueno fue un trabajo bastante difícil decidirme por q animal saldría d ahí… primero pensé en un león… pero nooo muy típico, así que opte por otro animal no tan común pero igualmente hermoso así que espero que les guste jeje y haya valido la espera… espero que les guste

--------------------

Cap. #5 Salvaje.

Se aferro al cuerpo frente a él con el valor por los suelos, cerró los ojos como sin con esto fuera a desaparecer de ese lugar, o mejor aun que con esto aquel peligroso ser desapareciera algo que por supuesto no ocurrió… al regresar a la realidad… poco le falto para comenzar a rezar, o tal vez a gritar en cualquier momento… no quería abrir los ojos… y mucho menos al escuchar como los pesados pasos del animal se acercaban lentamente haciendo un pesado estruendo sobre el suelo; tal vez fue el miedo mismo el que le ínsito a abrir los ojos y agradecía al Dios haberlo hecho, porque la imagen de un hermoso Malfoy con la valentía desprendiéndose de su cuerpo por cada poro y enfrentándose sin temor a un poderoso, agresivo y molesto leopardo blanco que se acercaba sin temor alguno al rubio, cosa que disparo una vez mas todos sus pensamientos, ¿Qué tanto daño podría causar a Draco si esto se saliera de control, era un poderoso animal, y ver a Draco enfrentándole sin temor alguno en realidad lo encendió imaginado que tan placentero seria cuando por fin pudiera tenerlo a su merced, dócil y complaciente, sin fuerza y voluntad nula como para siquiera intentar enfrentarlo, se sentía ya tan duro, la sensación de poder se apodero de su cuerpo y su mente…necesitaba someterlo rápido, o se volvería completamente loco.

-Ten cuidado Malfoy – le advirtió en un tono muy bajo y tranquilo aquel chico pelirrojo con el rostro lleno de pecas. – va justo hacia ti – su tono se escuchaba bastante preocupado, aunque no esta tan preocupado como Harry lo estaba aun detrás de rubio, no sabía si que tan malo sería que el leopardo se acercara a Draco, estaba preocupado por el rubio… pero… ver a un furioso animal descargando su furia sobre un cuerpo era algo que nunca antes había visto en vivo, pero en la TV siempre admiro al forma en que lo hacía, como algo tan natural e instintivo, quitaban una vida con la mas grande frialdad del mundo… y verlo frente a él Dios con tan solo imaginarlo ya estaba a punto de correrse.

-No puedo evitarlo ellos me aman – se burlo de la advertencia acercándose también al animal para acorralarlo poco a poco con esa vara y con ayuda de los demás fuero guiado hasta entrar desde la parte trasera de un santuario… fue cuando Harry volvió a sentirse medianamente a salvo.

Harry dio un gran suspiro para luego mirar inquisidoramente al rubio bastante molesto.

-¿Por qué me has traído aquí? – chillo molesto – Pudo haber sido peligroso!! – grito.

-O vamos Harry no es en nada peligroso – le hablo tiernamente sujetándolo de la cintura y atrayéndolo a su cuerpo – además ha sido una experiencia agradable no cualquiera ve a uno de estos ¿Sabes? – dijo burlón mientras lo llevaba del otro lado de la jaula para poder apreciar un lugar mucho más confortable con montones de paja repartidos por todo el lugar. – Pronto será mamá t nosotros nos encargaremos de su bebe, estoy seguro de querrás verlo- aseguro sin siquiera preguntarle ni esperar una respuesta del moreno - ahora acompáñame tendremos que preparar algunas cosas. – termino guiándolo lejos del lugar.

Harry se despidió cortésmente con un asentimiento de los demás y fue rápidamente siguiendo a Draco quien lo guio a un edificio que con toda su experiencia sabía que era un consultorio… y justo frente a sus ojos encontró la oportunidad perfecta para hacerlo… frente ahí estaba un par de utensilios que conocía a la perfección.

-Rechazo a su ultimo cachorro y se lo comió – dijo como si nada sin pensar siquiera en que lo que estaba diciendo aumentaba considerablemente los febriles deseos del hombre a sus espaldas. –Así que nuestro principal objetivo cuando nazca la camada será criarlos a mano, será genial – le hablaba mientras buscaba algunas cosas entre los cajones.

Potter tomo un bisturí escondiéndolo en la bolsa de su pantalón mientras ahora con todo el valor que tenia se acercaba lentamente a Draco pegando su ya completa erección al respingó trasero del rubio frotándose insistentemente mientras una de sus manos se dirigía lentamente a su bolsillo tomándolo firmemente listo para someterlo.

-O ¿Así que las emociones fuertes te ponen Potter? – dijo echando su trasero hacia atrás para frotarse también, su mano viajo lentamente por uno de los costados de Harry para sujetar su trasero e intensificar la fricción… y desviando afortunadamente en el proceso la mano que este llevaba a su bolsillo. – No entiendo como te asustaba aquella fiera si tu eres precisamente uno de ellos.

Cerro sus ojos desesperado sin saber en que concentrarse… todo frente a el era demasiado tentador… no sabía en que poner más atención… si a conseguir el bisturí en su pantalón o seguir concentrado en esa mano sobre sus glúteos y en su miembro recibiendo un delicioso masaje cortesía de Malfoy. Ahora lo deseaba en esta misma posición… aunque claro desnudo y atado fuertemente… hasta que sus preciosas muñecas sangraran laceradas… lo quería así para adentrarse de un solo golpe en su culito y desgarrarlo en el proceso; se imagino en esas circunstancias y no pudo suprimir un fuerte jadeo que a Malfoy le pareció tan tierno que le impulso a darse media vuelta muy a pasar de los pensamientos de Harry para juntar sus labios desesperado, dejando por fin las manos de Harry seguir su camino.

Esta vez con Malfoy metiendo sus manos dentro de la camisa de Harry para comenzar a masajear su cintura y espaldas nunca noto cuando as manos de Harry sacaron el bisturí de su bolsillo… no sospecho nada, ni cuando el moreno se lanzo a devorarle el cuello con una agresividad poco común en su experiencia, le lastimaba un poco… pero no dejaba de ser bastante delicioso.

Detrás de Draco sin que el mismo lo sospechara Harry Potter observaba embelesado el filo del bisturí mientras sus dientes se encargaban de desgarrar muy lentamente la piel del pálido cuello, de vez en cuando le mordía y succionaba su piel... mirando su improvisada arma… ya no importaba nada… ni las deliciosas manos sobre sus pezones, ni el ya despierto miembro rozando al suyo, ni aquellos delirantes suspiros que escapaban de los labios de Draco… bueno solo, esperaría un poco mas disfrutando esta sensación, no le importaba que tuviese que actuar mas rápido de lo que deseaba… podría hacer suficiente para dejar atrás esta obsesión en poco tiempo… porque esta obsesión le estaba convirtiendo en un idiota, en uno tan grande que le hizo perder la cordura unos instantes.

Era tan idiota que no se dio cuenta de sus actos hasta que su rostro se encontraba entre las piernas de Malfoy dándole para su sorpresa un intenso trabajo oral… él NUNCA… nunca antes se había rebajado a eso, él no estaba hecho para dar este tipo de placer… era él mismo el que tenía que recibirlo, pero no era tan idiota que ahora estaba de rodillas ante el peliplateado y dándole sexo oral como una cualquiera, pero es que jamás había degastado nunca tan delicioso sabor, no podía detenerse, no podía parar de lamer y succionar el miembro frente a él, recorrer cada centímetro de su longitud y Dios sabía que era enorme, uno de los más grandes que había visto en su vida, no tenia ni la menor idea de cómo había cabido en su boca.

-Cuidado con los dientes – escucho decir a Malfoy

Al instante se sintió completamente indignado y aun mas estúpido de lo que creyó sentirse jamás ¿Cómo ese idiota despreciaba el primero oral que realizaba? Pero un momento.

Los dientes.

Su mente se ilumino mientras seguía las ordenes del rubio y succionaba aun mas fuerte… había encontrado una nueva forma de cumplir con su trabajo ¿Por qué nunca se le había ocurrido eso? En este momento tenia tal vez la parte más sensible del cuerpo de Draco en su boca, hasta ahora no había tenido la menor idea del poder que le brindaba esto… ni del daño que podía hacerle al morder incluso delicadamente su miembro… tembló fuertemente de placer ante su nuevo descubrimiento.

-Oye Malfoy – dijo el pelirrojo abriendo sin aviso la puerta de la habitación… -¡Ho joder Malfoy no aquí no en mi consultorio! – chillo desviando la mirada molesto de lo que había encontrado.

Ambos amantes se separaron lo más rápido posible mientras arreglaban sus ropas.

-También es el mío por si no lo recuerdas comadreja – dijo visiblemente molesto por la interrupción.

-Pero yo no vengo aquí a follar hurón pervertido - respondió.

Harry quería estrangular a ese pelirrojo en realidad necesitaba matarlo urgentemente ¡Como diablos había osado interrumpirlos!

--------------------

Bueno hasta aquí el capi… ooo creo q el lemmon me inspira a escribir mas jeje n.n bueno espero que les haya gustado y… nos veremos en la próxima n.n

Ciao.


	6. Victima

Bueno pido mil y un disculpas por el tremendo retraso, estos días han estado de muerte x.x sin contar que mi internet murió por casi una semana pero bueno olvidémonos de eso, y mejor me concentrare en este capi. Sobre todo por que Harry ha estado demasiado lindo los últimos capítulos… y ya es tiempo de poner las cosas mas interesantes jiji. Por otro lado espero que sigan dejando sus reviews por q en realidad me inspiran mucho…

Y una vez mas disculpa por no haber actualizado en tanto tiempo XD.

--------------------

Cap. #6 Victima.

"Los animales salvajes nunca matan por deporte. el hombre es el único para quien la tortura y la muerte del prójimo son divertidas en sí mismas"

Horas después de la visita a zoológico Harry Potter se encontraba una vez más bajo el umbral de su casa mientras observaba a la horrible camioneta del zoo alejarse rápidamente de su casa y aunque después de varios minutos esta se había dejado de ver en el horizonte él permanecía aun parado ahí, mirando hacia la nada sintiendo sus uñas clavarse sobre la suave piel de sus palmas, no se movía, tampoco pensaba en absolutamente nada… solo sentía, era lo único que podía hacer, solo sentía esa horrible sensación que apresaba su alma, sentía como si todo su cuerpo estuviese atado por una camisa de fuerza, o cadenas, o cualquier otra cosa que le impedía sentirse libre.

Dentro de su casa y después de un largo baño la sensación de opresión no desapareció en lo más mínimo, la sensación continuaba sobre su cuerpo y parecía tener ninguna intención de detenerse, estaba 1005 seguro que todo esto era provocado por ese rubio, esta relación terminaría por volverlo mas loco de lo que ya se consideraba; se sentía asfixiado, sin poder moverse libremente… ¡SIN PENSAR LIBREMENTE!

Y él conocía esta sensación a la perfección, esta quemante sensación era la misma que tenia después de pasar días sin pasar un "buen rato" a costa de la vida de un hombre, pero ahora la sensación era diferente, ahora no quería para un buen rato a costa de la vida de cualquier hombre, no, ahora eso no era ni mínimamente suficiente a lo que el necesitaba, el necesitaba la vida de Draco Malfoy escurriéndose entre sus manos.

Pero si no podía tener a Draco, almeno podría conseguir algo medianamente cercano al rubio.

Sonrió medianamente satisfecho por su idea, así que aprovechando su reciente baño, se vistió lo mas formalmente que pudo, tal y como lo hacía cada vez que iba de casería, un costoso traje negro, con una camisa de seda en el mimo tono y una fina corbata verde esmeralda, con el tono exacto de sus ojos. Salió rápidamente hacia su auto y al igual que en muchas otras ocasiones se perdió entre las calles y las luces de los demás autos.

Condujo casi 2 horas hasta un bar gay en la ciudad vecina, donde nadie le conocería y sobre todo donde nadie sospecharía de él.

Justo cuando bajo de su auto y entrego las llaves al ballet parking, sintió la enorme ola de miradas que se posaron sobre si, cada hombre del lugar no podía despegar los ojos de su cuerpo, ahí supo que había encontrado el lugar perfecto, solo le hacía falta encontrar al chico elegido; dentro del bar, nadie espero mas de 5 minutos para comenzar a coquetearle, invitarle copas o un baile, cortésmente y como todo un caballero rechazo todas y cada una de las propuestas, al parecer la suerte lo había abandonado y no encontraba a nadie digno de su atención.

Una hora después ya estaba completamente frustrado, nadie en ese mugroso bar seria siquiera digno de besar el suelo que pisaba Malfoy, todos morenos, castaños, rubios teñidos vulgarmente, nada medianamente aceptable, se levanto de la barra decepcionado y dispuesto a regresar a casa solo. Cuando diviso a lo lejos una cabellera rubia, no un rubio sedoso y platinado como el de su Draco, mas bien un rubio dorado, casi cobrizo, espero un poco hasta que la gente bailando frente a él dejo ver algo más que su cabello, era perfecto, de buen cuerpo piel pálida y grandes ojos azules, tal vez no era exactamente igual que él, pero con un poco de imaginación podría lograr bastante, se acerco a donde el chico bailaba completamente solo y lo miraba con interés y claramente seduciéndolo,

Solo le tardo 2 horas y 30 min, para tenerlo de nuevo en su casa, atrapado contra la pared y su cuerpo mientras lo besaba intensamente. ¡Dios sentía su lengua hasta la garganta! Era perfecto, completamente perfecto, así que sin perder un segundo mas lo arrastro hasta el sótano de su casa mientras lo desnudaba poco a poco; el chico… Dylan, Ryan o cualquiera que fuese su nombre ni siquiera se percato cuando entraron a s oscura habitación personal.

Una hermosa cámara con paredes de 7 cm. De espesor, pintada de un gris claro y decorada finamente como una antigua mazmorra de la edad media. Este chico apenas noto que había cometido el error mas grande de su vida cuando sus muñecas fueron apresadas por un par de toscos y pesados grilletes.

Le encantaba este chico, aun no había comenzado a jugar con el cuándo ya había pasado por la horrible etapa de maldecirlo y gritarle desesperadamente que esta loco; a la encantadora fase donde comenzaba a suplicar que le soltara, estaba tan indefenso y asustado, tal y como deseaba tener a Malfoy, termino de cambiar su ropa solo por un ceñido pantalón y un grueso cinturón negros de tela, el cuero nunca le había gustado sobre su cuerpo, el cuero era solo un regalo para sus indefensos invitados, sobre todo hablando del fino cuero de las decenas de látigos que tenia colgados en las perchas de la pared, sin mencionar los demás útiles instrumentos que coleccionaba.

Y aunque no fuese su querido ojiplata, le explico sus propias reglas del juego mientras caminaba alrededor de su presa, esta noche lo llamaría Draco, y él lo llamaría Amo, segundos después de rubio sintió sobre su cuerpo una horrible lluvia de latigazos que fue solo el comienzo de su ultima y horrible noche.

Harry no se había privado de ningún placer, sometió a su preciosa victima a todo tipo de torturas imaginables y en estos momentos admiraba su magnifica obra, lamentablemente ya no emitía gritos ni suplicaba, solo le quedaban fuerzas para soltar pequeños y excitantes gemiditos, sus ojos estaban rojos e hinchados por el llanto, su pálido rostro perlado por las lagrimas, su espalda, pecho y brazos cubiertos por líneas rojas mostrando la carne viva, sus laceradas muñecas elevadas sobre su cabeza sosteniendo todo su cuerpo, cortes en todo tipo de zonas estratégicas para provocar el máximo dolor sin perder mas de la sangre necesaria, los pezones perforados y un insistente vibrador enterrado en su trasero.

Estaba cautivado con esa imagen, no recordaba cuantas veces se había corrido esa noche, había sido perfecto y lamentablemente ya era tiempo de terminar con su divertido juego.

--------------------

Pero para Potter la maravilla no duro demasiado tiempo; después de deshacerse de cuerpo y darse otra ducha se metió entre las sabanas a las 4:37 am. Se había divertido tanto… pero segundos después toda esa tranquilidad se disipo dejando en el solo recuerdo de Draco, ese chico no había sido su hermoso y delicado rubio. Cerró los ojos fuertemente pensando en el dando vueltas alrededor de la cama.

Claro que lo había disfrutado… más que sus anteriores juegos, estaba seguro de que si hubiese sido el verdadero Malfoy quien en estos minutos se terminaba de desintegrar en la enorme caldera de calefacción hubiese sido 1000 veces más excitante, más increíble y más satisfactorio pero sabía perfectamente que si lo hacía, jamás volvería a ver al verdadero Draco como ahora que solo había disfrutado de una imitación, ¿Qué pasaría si jugara una última noche con él? Pero entre esto había una pregunta que le torturaba, ¿Sería capaz de no volver a ver a Draco Malfoy otra vez?

La respuesta fue rápida y clara, si quería mantener a Draco vivo a su lado, tendría que conformarse solo con baratas copias de su sexy amante.

--------------------

A la mañana siguiente cerca de las 3 de la tarde, Harry corrió como un idiota hasta de su chico y se lanzo sobre sus brazos en un efusivo abrazo.

-Te extrañe tanto… no tienes idea – apenas decía mientras estrujaba su cuerpo contra el firme torso de Draco.

-Si así parece - hablo devolviendo el efusivo abrazo – Valla Potter solo han pasado unas horas desde que nos vimos y ya no puedes vivir sin mi – alardeo orgulloso tomándolo de la cadera y cargándolo hasta sus labios dándole un pequeño y fugaz beso.

-Considérate afortunado de pasar un día mas de tu vida a mi lado – esta vez fue su turno de alardear… diciendo esto en más de un sentido, esta vez se dejo manejar dócil – Huron… - se burlo recordando como lo llamo aquella vez el chico pelirrojo.

-Hey!!! eso no es gracioso – escucho a Draco quejarse indignado.

-Aunque para mi tu eres más bien una venenosa serpiente – en eso se había convertido para el… en una venenosa y adictiva serpiente.

--------------------

Hiiii hasta aquí les dejo, este capi es algo menos lindo que los demás pero Harry no puede ser tan lindo… bueno pero solo sera lindo con Draco jiji … ha siii y no se preocupen Draco volverá a tener su hermoso auto (*¬*)

Bueno nos veremos hasta la próxima!!!!!!


	7. Entretenimiento

Hi bueno ¬¬ sigo con muchos… muchos problemas con el internet y con el regreso a clases esto se hace aun peor . … pero bueno aquí les traigo el próximo capitulo , después de tantos años… pero no se preocupen, tal vez actualice cada siglo pero juro no dejar el finc a medias jeje que espero que les guste de la misma manera que los demás ya que todos sus comentarios son en verdad gratificantes y me fascina que les este gustando tanto jeje nunca pensé que poner a un Harry medio trastornado psicológicamente tuviera tal aceptación jeje bueno dejan las palabrerías a un lado continuo con el capi…

HA SI…. Antes de comenzar un pequeño comentario para Murtilla … Rayos eso es justo lo que yo tenia planeado XD.

Bueno eso es todo jeje … ahora al finc.

---------------------

Cap. #7 Entretenimiento.

Si bien la primera vez que había visto a Kamaria no había sido la experiencia más encantadora de su vida, claro por no decir que había estado a punto de salir corriendo como una niña en varias ocasiones, ahora que la veía detrás de las rejas (de su nuevo santuario construido especialmente para ella) el imponente animal producía en el un sentimiento bastante extraño que nunca había sentido, entre… fascinación, miedo y respeto, una rara mescla de toda clase de emociones que aun no sabía bien lo que era, pero de algo estaba seguro… Kamaria, a comparación de él, era uno de los animales más afortunados del mundo, por infinidad de razones posibles. Pensaba en ello mientras la observaba desde hacía ya una media hora se dio cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía, aun mas que el respeto y la fascinación por el animal Harry Potter sentía celos, no había mejor forma de describir lo que sentía.

Celos por que Kamaria era alimentada todos los días con lo que Harry desearía contar cada día de su vida. Por la tarde, cerca de las 6 de la tarde, una cabra, un pequeño conejo o en ocasiones especiales, un lindo venadito era soltado dentro de la jaula de la hambrienta madre, que no tardaba más que unos minutos en asesinar a su cena. Y Harry siempre atento no se perdía ningún detalle de su impresionante casería, y era precisamente su cacería de lo que estaba celoso, envidiaba como grácil mente se lanzaba sobre su indefensa presa, enterraba rápidamente sus colmillos en su cuello y la sujetaba con una enormes garras mientras la sometía y esperaba tranquilamente que la vida lentamente abandonara a su cena, eso le fascinaba… pero claro que también amaba como desgarraba la piel con bruscos movimientos y como devoraba la fresca carne hasta dejar solo los huesos. Kamaria era extremadamente parecida a él. Cada vez que visitaba a Draco en el zoológico no podía perderse el incluible espectáculo que ella le brindaba, así como tampoco le era posible contener sus propios deseos, desde que comenzó a probar el esquicito sabor de un buen hombre, jamás pensó sentir esta sensación de nuevo al lado de un mujer, pero Mamaria era la excepción, no podía evitar la gran erección que le producía el mirarla desgarrar a su presa, sobre todo en el preciso momento en el que su rostro se alzaba de entre la carne destrozada de su víctima completamente lleno de sangro, sus blancos cabellos teñidos de un precioso color rojo.

Y esto le había traído una cantidad impresionante de ideas a la mente, si disfrutaba tanto el mirarla torturar a su presa, su cerebro rápidamente e imagino cuan excitante podría ser ver a Draco en esa misma situación, era una imagen tan tentadora, el rostro aristocrático de Malfoy, sus rubios y delicados cabellos de ángel teñidos de ese color carmín mientras de sus labios escurría la deliciosa sangre de su presa. No pudo contener el débil gemido que escapo de su boca al imaginarse así a Draco. Instintivamente cerró sus piernas tratando de controlar su excitación.

Lamentablemente para Harry, ese rostro solo lo podría ver en sus siniestras fantasías, Draco era un completo defensor de la vida… era ironias del destino, él… un asesino despiadado que tenia una erección con solo imaginar sangre escurriendo por sus dedos… y su amante… defendiendo y cuidando con esmero a cada criatura que le rodeaba, incapaz de lastimar a algo por gusto propio… si tan solo el rubio supiera su secreto.

-Sabia que te encontraría aquí – la voz suave detrás de sí, pero sobre todo la hábil mano sobre su trasero le anunciaron bastamente la presencia de su novio – Así que ya no mojas tus pantalones cada vez que la vez – se burlo abiertamente de su cobardía de los días pasados.

-Trabajo en eso – suspiro sabiendo que no era de miedo por lo que estaba mojando sus pantalones en este momento.

-Me alegro que disfrutes verla así de enérgica, pronto no estará en condiciones de cazar mas – dijo resignado observando el buen apetito que tenia Kamaria.

-¿Pero por qué? – replico al instante Harry, verla a ella devorar sus presas era lo único que controlaba medianamente sus instintos, no podía hacer 2 ataques tan seguidos si no quería levantar sospechas, sobre todo por aquí ahora sus víctimas era todas similares.

-Va a ser madre Harry, no podemos arriesgarnos a que algo afecte a su pequeño – dijo con simpleza mientras el animal detrás de los barrotes comenzaba a ponerse nervioso dejando su almuerzo de lado y gimoteando bastante molesta – Valla no lleva ni uno mes aquí y ya es todo una niña mimada.

Rápidamente tratando de no impacientar tanto a la futura madre Draco se acerco al recinto mas de lo aceptable deslizando sus dedos entre los barrotes para recibirla. Kamaria no perdió tiempo y sin pudor restregó su cuerpo sobre los delgados dedos de Draco como un enorme gato casero.

Esta era la segunda cosa que Harry envidiaba de ella, la fascinación por Draco que ella había desarrollado en tan solo un par de semanas, era extraña adicción tan similar a la que el mismo tenia por el rubio, algunas veces juraba como el leopardo lo miraba triunfante cuando Malfoy se acercaba para mimarle, restregándole su victoria en la cara, miro al animal con furia, pero esta vez al parecer ella consideraba que ni siquiera era digno que le mirara, evitaba verle a los ojos a toda costa mientras se echaba sobre el pasto boca arriba para que el rubio acariciara su suave vientre.

Maldita gata, pensaba Harry furioso, desde el momento en el que había llegado al lugar parecía haber una enorme guerra entre ellos dos por la atención del ojiplata… Ella solo permitía ser tocada por su novio y enfurecía a tal grado de destruir todo a su paso cuando no recibía constantes visitas de el, eso le enfurecía tal vez más que nada.

-Tu me habías dicho que las hembras no eran lo tuyo – replico celoso como si la leopardo le entendiera… y al parecer funcionaba pues por primera vez en el día ella le miro con la misma y aterradora mirada que recibía del moreno.

Draco detuvo sus caricias por un segundo molestándola, inmediatamente se inquieto forzando a Draco a continuar con sus cariños.

-¿Estas consciente de lo que dices Potter? – le pregunto desorientado sin creer lo que había escuchado – Estas celoso de un animal – exclamo sorprendido y apunto de reírse.

-A mí nunca me has rascado la pansa – estaba consciente de las idioteces que salían de su boca pero, no podía evitar sentirse degradado por esa maldita bola de pelo blanco.

-Ho… así que es eso – Draco se puso de pie rodeando a Harry desde su espalda para posar sus manos sobre su estomago deslizando sus manos por debajo de la ropa - ¿Esto es lo que quieres? – susurraba a su oído mientras una mano acariciaba lentamente su ombligo y la otra ascendía hasta sus pezones.

Harry chillo excitado, su erección llevaba ya bastante tiempo sin atención alguna y las suaves caricias que Draco le brindaba eran un enorme alivio para el molesto malestar que tenia entre las piernas – Si Draco… haa… quiero mas – gemía echando su trasero hacia atrás estimulando también a su chico. También intento darse la vuelta para atenderlo pero le fuerte cuerpo del rubio no se lo permitió, en cambio solo incremento las caricias sobre su pecho y abdomen.

-Querías ser mimado no Potter – regaño el rubio desabrochando muy lentamente sus pantalones - Te quedaras quietecito y me dejaras todo el trabajo a mi ¿De acuerdo? – cuando recibió el torpe cabeceo afirmativo de su moreno le giro para apoderarse de su cuello mientras secaba el urgido amiguito de su novio – Creo que deberé mimarte mas seguido… mírate pervertido, estas todo húmedo.

Los colores rápidamente subieron a su rostro, si Draco supiera que su erección no era reciente… -Pero… tu… - balbuceaba Harry tratando de completar la frase aun teniendo la mano de Draco dando movimientos deliciosos a su dureza. No obtuvo respuesta verbal… pero el mirarlo bajar su propia cremallera sacando su propia excitación para masturbar a ambos entre sus manos fue todo lo que necesito para que gotas de presumen escurrieran entre ambos, sus penes tocándose se convirtieron pronto en una deliciosa experiencia sus manos intentaban sujetarse del rubio quien daba algunos pasos para recargarse a si mismo sobre una pared haciendo que Harry se apoyara en su cuerpo –Mmmm rico – era este tipo de palabras las únicas que era capaz de formular pues ambas manos del rubio deslizándose desde la punta de su miembro hasta la base… concentrándose especialmente en atender correctamente su frenillo deslizándolo entre sus dedos .

-Vamos gatito… seque quieres hacerlo… anda córrete – le susurro perversamente al oído provocando todo un torbellino de sensaciones en Harry.

El moreno se imagino a ambos en la misma situación, con Malfoy susurrándole las mismas palabras, con la única diferencia de que el Malfoy que le hablaba seductoramente estaba cubierto de sangre, si era justo lo que momentos antes se había imaginado, ahora con el toque personal de Draco la imagen fue aun mas poderosa y al encontrarse sumiso ante las atenciones de Draco como un fiel cachorro se corrió escandalosamente en la mano del rubio y pocos segundos después la tibia esencia de Draco se mezclo con la suya.

Con las respiraciones agitadas y las manos llenas de semen se besaron tranquilamente. Harry succiono el carnoso labio inferior con devoción agradeciéndole enteramente a su rubio.

-Diablos Potter en verdad el zoológico te pone caliente verdad – continuo con su anterior juego de avergonzar a sus hermosos ojos verdes.

-Cállate Malfoy no me pondría caliente si no estuvieras tu – se excuso, pero alagándolo también, le había resuelto un enorme problema.

-Ha entonces hay infinidad de lugares en los que te quiero poner caliente – dije pervertidamente mientras abrazaba a Harry y lo llevaba fuera del santuario bien sujeto de las nalgas.

Antes de irse Potter miro en dirección a la gata pudiendo distinguir claramente el odio intenso en la mirada del animal, sonrió satisfecho… Kamaria siempre era la que le ofrecía un hermoso espectáculo… ahora era su turno de mostrárselo.

Si bien pelearse con un felino era de las 10 cosas mas bobas de este mundo él estaría completamente de acuerdo en hacerlo de nuevo.

-Gatito mimado y celoso. – le reprendió con una media sonrisa en el rostro

-Serpiente pervertida y rastrera – contesto orgulloso de su hazaña.

--------------------

Fin del capi, pero… aun falta mucho… y si… si tendrán algunos problemitas leves por las extrañas desapariciones de los lindos sustitutos de Draco… pero por ahora eso es todo, espero que sea de su agrado y que sigan comentando igual que en los anteriores capis

Bueno un gusto, nos leemos luego… sean felices jeje


	8. Vidas

Hola de nuevo…. Wiii ya tengo inter en mi casa otra vez así que podre actualizar con más frecuencia… claro si es que no se me vuelve a descomponer jajaja bueno como ya son muchos los mensajitos que me han dejado (cosa que agradezco enormemente) y que ya no tengo que pagar las horas en internet podre responder más detallada y personalmente sus reviews y me disculpo por no haberlo podido hacer hace unos capítulos, pero en fin mejor tarde que nunca jiji pero bueno eso será hasta el final del capi, donde también pondré una pequeña idea que me vino a la mente jeje un juego en el que me gustaría que participaran… bueno mientras tanto les dejo leer en paz n.n

--------------------

Cap. #8 Vidas.

Si Harry había hecho hasta ahora un esfuerzo bestial para mantener con vida a Malfoy… comenzaba a creer que el rubio no pasaría de este día sin sufrir un gran castigo por hacerlo esperar… ¿Qué rayos pretendía ese Malfoy? Nadie sobre este planeta le hacía esperar!, sobre todo cuando tras de él se encontraban las chismosas enfermeras y los pretenciosos médicos residentes aguardando escondidos para ver a la razón viviente del buen humor de su complicado jefe durante estos últimos meses, de seguro los muy idiotas creían que no los veía, pero… ¿Cómo no hacerlo cuando sus cuchicheos y risas estúpidas se escuchaban hasta donde le esperaba.

Durante los días anteriores a su cita había estado con la emoción a flor de piel, sin enfadarse con sus empleados ni con ningún otro contratiempo, cosa que llamo aun mas la atención de ellos, supuso que habían descubierto las citas canceladas después de las 2 p.m. y ahora mismo estaba siendo la comidilla de estos idiotas, pero no podía esperar el mostrarle ahora a su rubio el lugar que dirigía, demostrarle todas las personas que trabajaban para él y viéndolo dar órdenes como todo un líder, no podía esperar ver la sorprendida cara del rubio cuando notara el poder que tenia… claro que tampoco podría esperar el restregarle a todos su personal el buen tío que, su… (Como ellos le llamaban.. amargado, gélido, solterón y frígido) jefe se cargaba a cuestas, soñaba con que las enfermeras se desmallaran al ver a su hermoso semental rubio y le envidiaran aun mas, soñaba con ver las incrédulas caras de los residentes al ver a su magnífico novio y que dejaran de murmurar que necesitaba un polvo para controlar su mal humor… pero ante todas las cosas… soñaba con presumir ante sus colegas, que su chico era mucho más hermoso que los que esos viejos se cargaban solo por tener dinero.

Pero para joder su maldito sueño… el idiota oxigenado llevaba casi 20 min. De retraso… y él… parado como un imbécil junto a la puerta… Malfoy tendría que agradecer a los dioses que ayer había disfrutado de la compañía de otro lindo impostor de Draco, porque sería capaz de destazarlo aquí mismo si es que se tardaba un segundo más. Y estaba seguro de que lo haría cuando escucho detrás de él como uno de los odiados residentes… un mocoso llamado Brian alardeaba burlón.

-Seguramente le ha dejado plantado, con ese carácter cualquiera lo haría.

Estaba a punto de girarse para mandarlo a urgencias cuando diviso una horrible camioneta que conocía a la perfección.

En ese momento deseo que se lo tragara la tierra… ¿Por qué mierdas Draco traía ese mugroso cacharro? Las risas de sus empleados no se hicieron esperar y en su mente Potter formulaba tantas ideas para poder escribir un libro de "Las mil y un formas de empalar a Draco Malfoy" ¡¿Por qué esa maldita camioneta y no su flamante BNW?! Cuando la camioneta se detuvo tenía el grito a media garganta cuando todo mejoro rápida y significativamente.

A pesar de la horrorosa basura que se detuvo frente al hospital… de ella salió un completamente follable rubio, como nunca antes lo había visto, tenía el cabello húmedo y revuelto salvajemente aun escurriendo sobre su cuerpo pegándosele obscenamente al rostro sonrojado mostrando exaltación, sus ojos grises relucían ente el efecto que provocaba el agua sobre su rostro; sin nada que cubriera su pecho mostrando los torneados y tensos músculos que había estado trabajando durante meses (justo después de conocer a Harry) su piel porcelana resplandecía con el agua, su amplia espalda, su poderoso torso y el marcado abdomen le hicieron delirar, su novio era un orgasmo andante, aventurándose a mirar más abajo se encontró con unos pantalones de jeans grises sin mucho chiste… puestos sobre ajustada ropa interior negra que podía ver ya que el pantalón no estaba abrochado, apenas llevaba unas zapatillas deportivas sin agujetas y pese a que Harry solo quería lanzársele a besos y follar frente a todos esos idiotas mostrándole a su más preciaba adquisición sabía que Draco no venia vestido así solo para complacer sus más primitivos y vengativos deseos, algo extraño estaba pasando y se contuvo de lanzársele encima, justo para preguntar lo que sucedía.

No tuvo necesidad de decir una sola palabra cuando el ojiplata ya había cumplido su fantasía, le había sujetado de sus redondas y jugosas nalgas alzándolo del suelo para que enredara sus piernas en su cintura y le había besado con toda la pasión que existía en un Malfoy. Harry se regocijo mentalmente deseando ver las caras de esos jodidos criticones… pero el exigente beso le pareció una mejor recompensa por haberle hecho esperar. Cuando se separaron Draco lo sujeto de la cintura y comenzó a dar vueltas completamente emocionado, cuando se detuvo le dio una sonora nalgada y le bajo volviéndolo a besar.

-Amor! Me encanta tu lengua en mi garganta – dijo en tono suficientemente alto para ser escuchado por los chismosos - pero…. ¿Qué haces vestido así? – esta vez modero su volumen.

- Ho dios gatito lo siento tanto – decía también en voz alta (lo que Harry agradeció) aunque era principalmente por la emoción - te he hecho esperar mucho pero… Ya es hora – aseguro con una sonrisa en los labios que nunca había visto. No pudo evitar sonreír del mimo modo, sabia a lo que se refería.

-Por dios!!! – grito Harry también lanzándose a su cuello para besarlo – Y que hacemos esperando aquí? – dijo emocionado corriendo a la camioneta seguido por el rubio.

Dejando a todo el personal del Hospital con las mandíbulas desencajadas, en completo silencio y por qué no… con una que otra erección.

--------------------

Durante el camino Draco no paraba de disculparse por su retraso.

-Lo siento cuando me arreglaba para salir recibí la llamada y ya sabes hice mas llamadas, avise a todos para que tuvieran todo listo, di instrucciones a los cuidadores, a las personas de zoológico, que sacaran a los visitantes – decía sin detenerse mientras hacía molestos gestos al conducir – debes querer matarme… - admitió sin saber que eso era mas que cierto.

-Qué bueno que lo sepas… - reafirmo – pero… digamos que… ha sido una buena noticia – desvió la mirada hacia el espejo retrovisor donde pudo ver a toda su tropa en la entrada… seguramente muy sorprendidos.

--------------------

Llegaron justo a tiempo… tomando en cuenta de que aun Draco se había puesto una camiseta blanca ahora se encontraba el solo dentro de una enorme jaula con Kamaria pariendo… Draco tendría que cuidar a los cachorros después del incidente que tuvieron con la última camada de ella quien se los había comido minutos después de nacer… Una parte de Harry rogaba por que eso sucediera, pero la otra no podía dejar que Draco viera eso después de haber luchado tanto por mantenerla feliz durante todo el embarazo, esos pequeños serian como los hijos de Draco… y al ser los hijos del rubio, eso les convertía inmediatamente en sus hijos también… esa era la encrucijada de pensamientos que tenia ahora el moreno.

-Veo uno!! – el grito de Draco desconcentrándolo… y de paso cumpliendo una de sus más grandes fantasías… a medias, pero ya era un avance, pues los brazos tensos de músculos se encontraban completamente llenos de sangre, tan concentrada y espesa que no era de color rojo intenso como él la había visto en sus acompañantes… si no de un color negro profundo… y entre las manos de Malfoy se retorcía una pequeña bola de pelo completamente rojo. El rubio rápidamente rompió la placenta en la que estaba encerrado asegurándose que respirara para limpiarlo mínimamente con las manos mientras lo dejaba dentro de una cesta con toallas limpias, sin permitir que su madre lo viera.

Mientras el siguiente venia en camino Potter comprobó lo hermoso que se veía su Draco cubierto de sangre, con tanto poder y tan pálidamente hermoso, justo como lo había estado soñando desde que le vio por primera vez… suspiro embelesado sabiendo que jamás olvidaría esa escena.

Al pequeño cachorro le siguieron uno más y otro… y un último dando al final 2 machos y 2 hembras (haa q coincidencia XD). Causando el Harry el mismo efecto mientras no tenía idea de cómo estaba soportando la monumental erección entre sus piernas, nunca en su vida, con ninguno de sus amantes y ninguna copia de Malfoy había estado tan duro, sentía que podía romper un muro… o derretir un lingote de oro con el tremendo miembro que tenia en estos momentos. Se mantuvo tras un muro de reparación que le llegaba justo a la cintura y escondía perfectamente a su pequeñín… estaba ansioso por que esto terminara para que Draco se hiciera cargo de lo que había provocado cuando observo a Draco una vez más, sudando y cansado, el cabello pegado a su cara molestando sus ojos; eso le puso aun mas duro y suspirando lo mas silenciosamente posible imaginando que su esfuerzo no era por traer al mundo a 4 bellos cachorros… si no por arrebatar la vida de un humano… fue ahí cuando pese a su mano ensangrentada… el rubio la uso para quitarse el cabello del rostro… manchándose de sangre la mejilla.

Harry Potter se corrió al instante, sin tocarse… sin absolutamente mas estimulo que el rostro manchado de su novio; solo con un leve e inaudible gemido gutural de la garganta del ojiverde, había leído algunos libros donde muchos asesinos eyaculaban al matar a sus víctimas… jamás imagino que a él le sucediera esto y ni siquiera había sido al torturar a una víctima. Harry nunca olvidaría aquel orgasmo, donde se dio cuenta que más que la sangre, la carne viva, los gritos de dolor, el aroma… y el sabor de la muerte, lo que más le excitaba era esa maldita serpiente.

Suspiro resignado tirándose adrede el café que el pelirrojo le había dado unos minuto atrás agradeciendo no haberlo probado y que ya estaba levemente tibio.

--------------------

Draco salió del recinto con la cesta llena de pequeños meneándose por todos lados quejándose con pequeños gemiditos, rápidamente los demás cuidadores los limpiaron meticulosamente mientras Draco preparaba leche de formula… "Especial para carnívoros" decía el empaque… al parecer él y los bebes se llevarían bien.

-Harry ha sido impresionante… maravilloso, nunca había visto nada igual… viste como fue todo verdad – decía y decía frases sin terminar completamente emocionado.

-Claro que lo he visto papá desde primera fila – aseguro dándole un leve beso sin desconcentrarlo mucho de su trabajo. Aunque no evito que Draco se detuviera unos instantes para asimilar la información que había recibido.

-Entonces tu serás la mamá – aseguro inmediatamente borrando lo sonrisa de Harry.

-¿Qué? – chillo indignado

Al parecer no era el único que había escuchado la bromita del ojiplata… si se había salvado de la humillación con sus empleados no se había librado de la de los compañeros de Draco.

--------------------

-Draco estás seguro de lo que dices? - preguntaba un Harry tremendamente nervioso frente a una metálica puerta.

- Claro que si Harry – aseguro como si fuera lo más lógico del mundo invitándolo a entrar – los bebes deben estar con su madre – se burlo… - y que mejor forma de pasar un tiempo con la familia.

No era la más grande y fabulosa idea que el rubio había tenido… pero Harry no lo discutió cuando entro al inmenso apartamento de Draco… si bien Potter tenía una casa, el piso de Malfoy no se quedaba nada atrás… era un ENORME pent-house completamente moderno, lo primero a la vista era la sala, los sillones de cuero negro formando una sala modular, una mesa de centro metálica con vidrio verde, como el que se usaba en los vitrales, un silla giratoria con forma circular la dividía del comedor también muy simple y elegante en madera oscura, la cocina a la vista con una barra desayunadora, todo decorado en colores negro, blanco y verde… muy diferente a su casa

-El estilo minimalista es lo tuyo por lo que veo… - dijo impresionado del lujoso departamento o de al menos lo que hasta ahora había visto… siguió al rubio por toda la casa.

-Sí, entre más sencillo mejor – decía mientras le mostraba lo único que rompía con el esquema y el estilo del lugar… un pequeño corral con rueditas para jalarlo a todos lados, los bordes eran de color azul turquesa y las redes de las paredes eran en un tono pastel del mismo color, dentro había en los bordes un pequeño colchón que recordaba haber visto en las cunas de los bebes, el corralito estaba lleno de mantas extremadamente suaves u algunos muñecos de peluche, tono en colores pastel… rosa, amarillo, verde, lila y naranja.

-Hooooo Drack es adorable – dijo sarcástico – solo te falto pintar las paredes de rosado… y ponerles un móvil – se burlo mientras el rubio ponía con extremo cuidado a los pequeños en su corral.

Draco lo fulmino con la mirada.

-¿Cómo crees que he podido pagar este lugar… el sueldo de un simple veterinario no es tan bueno como para pagar este lugar – replico – no tienes la menor idea de cuantos felinos han pasado por este corralito – dijo orgulloso – los zoológicos me ruegan para criar a sus especies en extinción después de que ellos cagaran a las primeras camadas.. en mi carrera solo he tenido 2 bajas – regaño a Harry.

-Amor está bien me callare – dijo en tono sexy rodeando al rubio – pero ya que estamos aquí y los bebes duermen creo que… podríamos – susurraba en tono lujurioso intentando meterse en sus pantalones ahora que tenia fresca la imagen de su rubio ensangrentado.

Cosa que fue imposible por los constantes lloriqueos de los pequeños… Harry refunfuño molesto tendría más competencia por la atención del rubio.

--------------------

Bueno aquí le corto vendo que wiii este es mi capi más largo n.n … y bueno no se como nazcan los bebes de leopardo… pero me inspire en cuando nacieron los bebes de la novia de mi perro jajaaja solo que lo puse un poco mas exagerado… pero si la sangre era negra XD … y el corralito es igual al que usamos cuando su mama no los quiso T.T buuu bueno pero eso no importa… ahora a responder reviews… ha cierto y para quien no le interese eso… de todas formas vea hasta el final valdrá la pena XD

**lintu asakura**: Ho fue mi primer review y el que me ayudo a convencerme de que esto no era una completa locura y que era una idea medianamente buena así que sobre todo agradezco eso de todo corazon *u*.

**La sonrisa de Cheshire **: bueno me fascino que pensaras que mi historia era perturbadora por q eso es lo que esperaba sobre todo que fuera original y al parecer así fue… aunque aquí comenzó la duda en hacer de Draco un maniático también…

**Alexander Malfoy Black** : Ha este niño es uno de mis favoritos por que deja su comen casi todos los capis lo cual aprecio muchísimo, y también que le gustara que haya puesto a Harry de malito y que acepta mi idea de que Draco no sea psicópata jaja Alex tu eres de los míos *u* y agradezco muchisisisimo que sigas el finc capi a capi "snif snif" así que sigue comentando y espero que cumpla con tus expectativas y te sigan gustando mis escenas perturbadoras y perver XD

**Murtilla**** : **A ti también te agradezco especialmente ya que también siempre dejas comen y fue ella la que me mete el gusanito de hacer a Draco también un asesino y me llena de dudas y es también la que me lee la mente y ya sabe lo que pasara en algunos capis… pero no importa … gracias por dejar tus reviews son de los que mas me animaban a pagar las horas de internet para subir los capítulos así que espero no decepcionarte n.n

**Dumbledore-Prince** : Es genial que hayas dicho que mi idea no fue del todo coherente jajaja XD y que después de leer no t haya parecido tan descabellado, eso ayudo mucho a que supiera que aunque no es un tema común a mucha gente les esta agradando jeje y no t preocupes la camioneta solo es del trabajo… pero es que… yo no llevaría a tan hermoso auto a un zoológico lleno de tierra y lodo… por eso la usa jajaja.

**Amy Prongs** : Genial a mi también me gusta que Harry se ponga malo y Draco se vuelva una pequeña victima… aunque no se por q pero a Harry de repente me ha salido muy uke XD…

**alexia_1986** : Haaa a mi me encanta que te haya gustado mi Harry malvado y te guste como hago que pierda la cabeza y los estribos jaja aunque con un sexy Malfoy también yo los perdería… y bueno Draco tendrá un secretito… pero no como los que muchos esperan jijiji –risa macabra-

Bueno hasta aquí ahora las respuestas de los reviews y la segunda parte de la noticia… el otro día viendo el canalito ese donde pasan TODO sobre animales estaba viendo que todos los zoológicos hacen como una votación para ver como se llamaran los bebes así que he decidido hacer algo parecido dado que me queme el cerebro el capi pasado buscando un nombre para Kamaria (que significa bella como la luna) así que me gustaría que ustedes mismo me dieran ideas de cómo les gustaría que se llamaran jeje … como los leopardos de las nieves son de la India , Rusia y china pues los nombres que sean de esos países de referencia jeje así que agradecería 10000 veces que si les gustan pongan como les gustaría nombrarlos… si no les gustan los de la lista pueden poner otros jeje espero que les guste la idea si no pues ya ni modo me pondré a pensar jeje... nos vemos en la próxima.


	9. Sueños

Hi!!! Hola de nuevo n.n vuelvo a actualizar siguiendo con la promesa de ya no tardarme tanto en subir los capis jejeje este en especial será un poco mas largo de lo normal… (espero)por que ya hay muchas cosas que contar… desde como le fue a Harry después de que Draco hiciera tremenda aparición jeje y como yo muero por saberlo lo pondré jeje, así que ojala les guste y no se olviden de dejar todos sus reviews n.n Así que… vallamos al capi.

--------------------

Cap. #9 Sueños.

Abrió los ojos furioso y harto de todo lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza, no tenía ni 5 min despierto y ya estaba reprochándose a si mismo todas las tonterías que pasaban por su cabeza… pero es que no podía comprender en qué momento ese arrogante y malévolo rubio se le había clavado tan profundamente en su mente, ni tampoco la razón de esto… Claro que le encantaba el rubio, en todos los aspectos, pero no lograba dar con la verdadera razón de su obsesión con él, revivía cada momento que habían pasado juntos sin poder encontrar la respuesta correcta, repasando cada uno de sus múltiples errores… mas bien con una respuesta lógica y aceptable, pero no la hallaba, la única respuesta a la que había llegado una y otra vez… era la misma… que era un imbécil, pero eso no llenaba mínimamente las incógnitas y expectativas en su orgullosa cabeza.

Después de la que debería haber sido una de las más ardientes noches de su vida, cuando el rubio lo llevo hasta su piso por primera vez, presentándole el lugar en el que dormía plácidamente cada noche… Harry no había podido dejar de tener exactamente el mismo sueño, había imaginado que esa misma noche se follaría a Malfoy salvajemente entre aquellas sabanas ajenas… pasarían una salvaje velada llena de pasión y entrega… Y entonces por la mañana antes de irse… tal vez podrían hacerlo en la cocina o en medio de una ducha, pero todo lo que había imaginado estos meses, se vino abajo cuando en medio de un profundo, lento y tortuoso beso; donde sus salivas se mezclaban deliciosamente entre si y su labio inferior era succionado sensualmente por el rubio, este recordó por jodida arte de magia… que debía alimentar a sus pequeños… CADA 2 HORAS. Era lo único!!! Lo único que le faltaba. Esto no le daría tiempo a Harry para absolutamente nada más que un buen morreo, faje o cualquiera de esos estúpidos y adolecentes actos… ¡¡NO!!... el quería disfrutar cada cm. del cuerpo de Draco lentamente hasta hacerle delirar a tal grado de que olvidara todo... y solo se concentrara en él… quería ser lo único en la mente de su platinado amante y 2 horas entre cada "comida"… no le daban el suficiente tiempo para absolutamente… nada.

Regreso a su casa a las 6 pm aburrido y fastidiado por el repentino cambio de prioridades de su novio se sentía como un retasado al sentir celos ya no de la madre de esos gatos, si no que ahora con los hijos de ella… pero en fin… termino con bastante tiempo de sobra para visitar la ciudad vecina… y conseguirse un pequeño pasatiempo. Cuando estuvo en ahí, esta vez fue un bello chico, de cabello castaño claro… levemente rubio, pero no fue su cabello lo que llamo su atención en lo más mínimo, si no sus extremadamente claros ojos grises, que en algún instante entre las luces multicolores y el humo de cigarrillo, juro ver un brillo remotamente similar al que había visto en los ojos de su chico segundos antes de salir de su casa mientras alimentaba a uno de esos pequeños pedacitos de vida entre sus largas manos.

Y había sido de lo mas idiota posible… había cometido un enorme error que jamás pensó siquiera en que necesitara cometer, había salido en busca de un chico con cualquier similitud con Draco, 3 días seguidos, un descomunal error que estaba seguro que no podría ocultar, que lo podría en evidencia, sería mejor comenzar a viajar a otra ciudad cercana para no levantar mas sospechas… porque a pesar de que había mantenido a eso 3 chicos, no había sido igual de gratificante que las veces anteriores… todo había sido por si mismo… no por sus acompañantes. Decepcionado de si mismo no se preocupo en donde dejar los destrozados cuerpos de esos chicos… su propiedad contaba con un par de hectáreas de campo abierto donde pudo enterrar los cuerpos en una improvisada tumba… donde solo se digno a colocar un par de piedras para reconocer el lugar. Esos 3 chicos no le traerían buenos recuerdos.

Pero no había sido su falta de interés en esos asesinatos lo que había perturbado su mente hasta el punto de cuestionarse a si mismo acerca de todo lo que había hecho hasta ahora, acerca de lo que se jactaba de si mismo, ponía en duda su orgullo, fuerza y sobre todo su siempre presente deseo de matar para obtener el retorcido y poco comprensible placer que siempre conseguía al hacerlo, porque con esos 3 chicos… no había sentido nada. Pero eso no era lo que le perturbaba.

Había despertado 4 días seguidos, 4 días con el mismo insistente sueño que no le dejaba descansar en paz… sintiendo sobre su cuerpo la inmediata necesidad de cambiar las sabanas y tomar una buen ducha helada, recordaba su adolescencia cuando cualquier estimulo por más estúpido que pareciera, le provocaban esta clase de sueños… se sintió asqueado de sí mismo y sobretodo, pegajoso. Hacia tantos años que Harry Potter no había tenido un sueño húmedo.

--------------------

Su llegada al trabajo afortunadamente para su mal humor fue mejor… el primer día sintió todas las miradas sobre él, a cada paso que deba escuchaba los cuchicheos, murmullos y señalamientos que hacían todos mientras hablaban a sus espaldas y se alegro por ello… no falto la enfermera que le preguntaba suplicante que le contara aunque fuese solo el nombre del esquicito hombre que le había recogido el anterior día… tampoco faltaron las miradas divertidas, coquetas y picaras de sus empleados varones que deseaban por cualquier medio saber que había en su malhumorado y odioso jefe que fuera capaz de atraer a un hombre de esa categoría a su lado.

Rumores habían llegado hasta sus oídos… "Si Harry Potter puede mantener a su lado un hombre como aquel semental… con la personalidad que lo caracterizaba tanto entre sus empleados… solo podía significar una cosa… Potter debía ser un experimentado y pasional amante"… cuando el moreno lo supo… solo se digno a reír con la estúpida… pero favorable conclusión a la que habían llegado compañeros cabezas huecas que solo necesitaron ver un poco de su querido chico para que todo hombre en el hospital le viera con otros ojos, unos muy pervertidos de hecho. Hasta sus envidioso colegas le miraban con fingida admiración y bastante recelo… inclusive hubo alguno que le llego a preguntar si su delicioso novio no tenía un hermano o un amigo tan hermoso como él. Harry solo rio a carcajadas… no por fingir lo estúpido y desesperado que había sonado esa petición de aquel viejo pervertido… si no de lastima, aunque secretamente agradeció que Malfoy había sido hijo único.

Ahora, días después, aunque los rumores desaparecían poco a poco las miradas no dejaban de acosarlo y ya no había escuchado a nadie decir que le hacía falta un polvo.

-¿Cuándo se dignara a decirme quien era? – La voz conocida de la enfermera en jefe le saco bruscamente de sus pensamientos. No cualquier persona le exigía algo así a él… solo ella, Parkinson, quien al igual que él poseía una mente excepcional y complicada, así como un orgullo mucho mayor que el de los demás… era muy similar a él. Y existía una extraña y mutua confianza entre los dos, era una relación extraña que se basaba principalmente en un silencioso acuerdo, ninguno de los dos lo había sugerido o admitido pero el moreno sabía lo que Parkinson era… era algo así como… una confidente… casi una amiga

-Tal vez algún día te lo diga – hablaba altanero y con tono de superioridad… se levanto lentamente dispuesto a salir de su oficina dejando a la chica en suspenso unos días más. Cuando estuvo justo detrás de ella no pudo resistirse a alardear aunque fuese un poco mas y susurro levemente – Draco Malfoy. – sabiendo que la chica no tardaría mucho en investigar quien era él… ya podía imaginarse como seria asediado de información y más preguntas de parte de la enfermera al día siguiente… rayos… debió haber pensado antes en eso

--------------------

Justo después de salir del trabajo se encamino de nuevo hacia el departamento del rubio, sabía perfectamente que no habría poder humano tan intenso que fuera capaz de sacarlo de casa… así que harto de no verle, le visitaría el mismo… una prueba más de que había perdido la cabeza por el platinado ese.

Cuando Draco le abrió la puerta… nunca imagino ver la extraña bienvenida con la que fue recibido… jamás había visto al rubio de esa forma… era bastante cómico por así decirlo.

El rubio corría de un lado a otro con un delantal verde mal puesto por toda la cocina intentando en vano prepararle a Harry una taza de café medianamente decente… mientras también preparaba la formula que en unos minutos les daría a los pequeños.

-Joder – refunfuño molesto llevándose un dedo a la boca – maldita sea – seguía replico al quemarse con el agua hirviendo de la tetera y el no poder terminar de preparar los 2 pequeños biberones.

Se levanto divertido terminando el mismo de preparar el café dejando a Draco con su paternal tarea.

Mientras tanto esas pequeñas bolas de pelo roba novios se retorcían con más fuerza de lo que la última vez que les había visto, se arrastraban torpemente entre las cobijas, era obvio que estaban inquietos… no habían crecido mucho pero ya comenzaban a soltar molestos chillidos recordándole al rubio su hora de comer… los miro desde el borde del corralito con recelo… las 4 molestas causas por las que no podía verse con su rubio.

-Parecen gusanitos – se burlo de ellos… pero se calló inmediatamente cuando el platinado le dedico el más molesto gesto que había visto en su rostro, así como una gélida mirada que le obligo muy a su pesar a no decirles a los leopardos ningún otro adjetivo ofensivo, y los miro con mas celó aun.

Se sentó al lado del rubio quien tomo a 2 de los pequeños entre sus manos mientras les ofrecía los biberones.

La imagen que el rubio le mostraba en estos momentos no se comparaba mínimamente con la imagen que había visto en sus sueños, Malfoy se veía tan hermoso alimentando a los gatitos, sobre sus labios tenía una hermosa sonrisa y sus ojos reflejaban una paz y alegría infinita, se le veía tan tierno y dulce que casi podía avergonzarse de haber tenido esos sueños que seguramente serian perturbadores para cualquiera que los tuviera, serian todo una pesadilla para Draco, lo sabía a la perfección, seguramente el ojiplata se asquearía de él si supiera en lo que había soñado aquella noche; pero para Harry la imagen que el mismo había formado de su novio en sus enfermos sueños, era justo eso, su más grande fantasía. Pero se veía tan hermoso justo ahora que no era capaz de concentrarse en las 2 imágenes que tenía en la mente, eran tan opuestas. Consciente de que soñaría lo mismo esta noche se dio el lujo de observarlo ahora, dando vida.

-Eres todo una mamá Malfoy – suspiro observando los delicados tratos que les brindaba a esas bolas de pelo… sin poder evitar mostrarse celoso de ellos.

-Soy su padre Harry… habíamos acordado que tu serias su mamá – decía el rubio riendo dulcemente sin que nada le perturbara, no parecía notar el tono cargado de celos de su ojiverde – una muy desnaturalizada debo decir – sostenía a su "hijos" con máximo cuidado… parecía en un transe, como si estuviera idiotizado, nada que dijera en estos momentos podía desconcertarlo o molestarle así que pese a todo lo que le molestara el repentino desinterés del que era víctima… termino solo mirando celoso la escena.

Durante interminables minutos Draco le dedicaba dulces palabras a los cachorros alentándoles a alimentarse, soltando extraños y suaves sonidos, ni siquiera noto los extraños y molestos gestos que hacia su enojado acompañante, solo miraba a su bebe meciéndolo entre sus manos, cuando termino con estos 2, le siguieron los otros, solo que esta vez no fueron a parar al regazo de su novio… si no al suyo.

-¿Qué haces? – dijo asustado por la cercanía de los bebes – Yo no tengo… nooo seguro que… - balbuceaba torpemente sintiéndose a los pequeños retorcerse sobre sus piernas.

-No es difícil… te ayudare – aseguro el rubio sentándose en el suelo recargando el rostro en sus rodillas sujetando sus manos para indicarle como alimentarlos, ellos respondieron rápidamente succionando fuertemente de los biberones. – Es sencillo vez. – dijo embelesado mirando a su Harry. – Saben que eres su mamá – se burlo un poco del moreno.

Ignoro olímpicamente ese último comentario -Son fuertes – miro los ojos a Draco sonrojándose.

-Sabia que te gustaría… eres un gato… justo igual que ellos - dijo con una enorme sonrisa.

-Si… claro – sostuvo esta vez el solo el par de biberones vaciarse muy lentamente, viendo como pequeñas gotitas de formula escapaban de esas lanudas boquitas, por primera vez observo su blanco pelaje recubierto de una gran cantidad de salpicaduras negras y marrones por todo su cuerpecito… como si le hubiesen arrojado pintura, sus ojos permanecían cerrados completamente y sus orejas parecían dobladas… dedujo rápidamente que eran ciegos y sordos… les disculpo esta vez solo por depender al 100% de su chico – Somos una pareja extraña… si mis clases de biología no fallan es un milagro que siendo tu una asquerosa serpiente y yo un hermoso león… hayamos tenido leopardos de las nieves.

La mirada que recibió de Draco después de haber dicho eso le cautivo por completo, su sonrisa era pequeña, mas no carecía de un enorme sentimiento y sus ojos, brillantes y dulces resplandeciendo el mar de plata que había en ellos. Cuando recibió esa mirada… supo con certeza… que jamás podría descifrar todos los sentimientos que había en ella… amor, gratitud, aprecio… era tanto lo que le transmitía que al final supo que no debía molestarse más en intentar descifrarla. Lo que Potter no sabía, es que la mirada de Draco significaba mucho más de lo que él esperaba, jamás sabría todo lo que ese comentario extraño que al parecer no tenía sentido, Potter no sabía que era justo que Draco estaba esperando escuchar y que jamás había recibido. Jamás sabría lo que significaba para su novio que justo en ese momento y sin darse cuenta de ello Harry había salido victorioso e ileso de una de las batallas más abominables que existían en este mundo.

Con esas simples palabras había terminado de enamorar a un Malfoy. Pero el mismo Malfoy se encargaría de que nunca lo supiera.

-Creo que se parecen más a ti – el rubio amplio sus sonrisa recargándose mas en las rodillas de Harry para esconde la boba sonrisa que tenía en el rostro, el sonrojo intenso que invadía sus mejillas… en estos momentos aspirando lentamente el aroma de Harry y sus pequeños al lado, era todo lo que necesitaba tener. – Pero espero que no saquen la horrible cara que pones cuando estas enfadado.

-Espero que no saquen tu malicioso sentido del humor – se vengó Harry…

Ambos rieron y Harry se dejo llevar al mismo transe en el que solo había estado el rubio unos minutos antes, una paz infinita… ahora ambos estaban en un mundo de ensoñación.

Al despedirse del rubio… al encontrarse justo en la puerta… sentía algo… tan extraño al tenerle de esta forma a su lado… esta extraña opresión en el peso se hacía cada vez más intensa, más poderosa y más extraña a cada segundo ¿Qué era diferente en él? ¿Qué lo hacía tan diferente a los demás? Porque soñaba y anhelaba con su alma torturarle, hacerle llorar, sangrar y sentir su cuerpo perder la vida poco a poco, ¿Por qué en este momento no podía ser capaz de someterle? de llevar a cavo sus planes y destrozarle lentamente se preguntaba a si mismo mirando los dorados y finos cabellos que se esparcían por su regazo acariciándolos y entrelazándolos con los dedos de su mano libro... Sin encontrar la respuesta a ninguna de sus interrogantes, solo consiguiendo frustrarle más.

Le dio un suave beso en los labios… no necesito mas para despedirse de él.

--------------------

De regreso a casa llego abatido y cansado, dejando su abrigo tirado sobre el sofá descuidadamente, se quito los zapatos y la ropa arrojándola sin importar donde fueran a parar recostándose lo más rápidamente posible en su cama resignado a soñar de nuevo con el… ya lo podía ver, justo como ayer. Entre las oscuridad profunda podía observar sus dos cuerpos sumidos en el deseo y entre sabanas negras fundiendo sus cuerpos entre si de una manera que Harry nunca antes lo había hecho… ni siquiera soñado, con una devoción infinita hacia Draco… tratando a su hermoso adonis como una costosa pieza del más fino y costoso cristal, sin una sola herida en su cuerpo… sin rasguño alguno… porque la sangre que cubría sus cuerpos no pertenecía a Draco, ni a él, ni a nadie que el pudiese ver… simplemente hacían el amor de la forma más animal que podía existir en este mundo; con sus cuerpos cubiertos del tibio liquido carmín… con sus manos recorría el cuerpo pálido y bellamente formado bajo él esparciendo la sangre sobre toda esa blanca piel, en los lugares más extremos de Draco… en las partes más intimas de Draco, dibujaba sobre su pecho, piernas, rostro, genitales y espalda rojos círculos húmedos de sangre, llevando a Malfoy al borde del placer y la locura, en su sueño se veía a sí mismo llevando al rubio a las más altas cumbre del placer, a donde ningún otro amante lo había llevado, a donde nadie lograría llevarle de nuevo… solo el podría hacerlo, solo Harry Potter. Sintiendo como su cuerpo se estremecía ante su más mínimo toque, de igual forma que sus más profundos y perverso de sus toques, se veía a sí mismo mostrándole a Draco los enfermizos placeres que el mismo conocía perfectamente.

Porque desde que había despertado lo había comprendido a la perfección… en su sueño Potter era un maestro, enseñándole a su querido alumno, haciéndole sentir la misma excitación que él mismo sentía cada vez que arrancaba la suave vida de un cuerpo… y Draco lo disfrutaba… ese era el mayor afrodisiaco en su sueño. Malfoy era un alumno deseoso de aprender bajo su firma mando completamente entregado y sumiso ante los deseos de su señor. Porque en su sueño el ojiverde se proclamaba amo y señor absoluto de Draco Malfoy… y este se sometía voluntariamente.

En su sueño Harry no veía a Draco como despierto anhelaba tratarle, despierto solo pensaba en como seria cortar su yugular y observarlo ahogarse en su propia sangre, como se vería con múltiples perforaciones repartidas por todo su cuerpo, por sus labios, lengua, pezones. Esa idea maravillaba su mente ¿Cómo se vería Draco con al menos 3 perforaciones en la polla… y un par mas en sus testículos? Tan solo pensar en eso le ponía. Convertir al rubio en su esclavo sexual contra su voluntad por días, semanas… era capaz de mantenerlo con vida para poder torturarle una y otra vez hasta cubrir su piel con toscas y grandes cicatrices… sin dejarlo morir jamás … JODER y era eso justamente lo que más le perturbaba… sabía exactamente lo que quería decirle sus subconsciente con ese sueño… pero aceptarlo… y sobre todo admitirlo… no estaba siendo una tarea mínimamente fácil para un depredador como él, para un asesino a sangre fría… justo como él.

Porque desde que despertó lo dedujo rápidamente en su sueño no lo veía de esa manera tan salvaje… en su sueño

Draco Malfoy no era una víctima.

--------------------

Hola de nuevo a todos, espero que les haya gustado esta actualización que wiii cada vez me quedan mas largos los capis *u* aunque me tarde años en hacerlos pero bueno anteponiéndome a todo lo que piensen digan etc etc etc NOOOOO Draco seguirá siendo lindo inocente y un buen ciudadano amante de la vida solo son les pensamientos mafufos y retorcidos de Harry ypor otro lado tal y como algunas personas esperaban el mundo se comenzara a dar cuenta de que desaparecen lindos rubios de ojos grises jeje

Por ultimo recordarles que aun sigue en incógnita los nombres de los peludos hijos de Harry así que sigan participando.

Bueno hasta el próximo capitulo sean felices!!!

Huy si y ya se como terminara el finc XD


	10. Afiches

Hola a todos otra vez, ya estoy de vuelta por aquí y traigo conmigo la continuación del finc (wiii) y ya que estoy aquí de paso respondo algunas de las dudas por el ultimo capi que subí… bueno Draco dijo lo que dijo ("Pero el mismo Malfoy se encargaría de que nunca lo supiera") bueno no se espanten demasiado… pero como han observado me centro más en los pensamientos de Harry así que no se les olvide que Malfoy… sigue y seguirá siendo Malfoy… él también tiene sus propios dilemas mentales, solo que no los tomo mucho en cuenta XD así que no se espanten demasiado… jeje bueno después de esta pequeña aclaración me dedicare a lo mio y comenzare el capi. n.n

---------------------

Cap. #10 Afiches.

Quería arrancarse los cabellos, eran las 9 a.m, según lo "planeado" por su bonito rubio… ellos deberían haber salido hace más de 20 min. Pero no… seguían atascados en la puerta del piso de este último y por lo que Harry veía, aun tardarían bastante en partir. Los pequeños bichos… ó… sus "hijos" como solía llamarles su rubio amante que ya tenían un pequeñito mes de edad y como todo bebe de esa edad, hoy sería su primera visita a la clínica del Zoo… los revisarían, pesarían y serian largamente observados para verificar su correcto estado de salud… eran sanos, Draco lo sabía perfectamente, el mismo era veterinario y llevaba un complicado formulario de cuanto pesaba cada cachorro y cuanto comía… pero lo que más le interesaba a Draco y la razón principal por la que los llevaría eran unas valiosas vacunas… las enfermedades de la ciudad eran muy diferentes a las de su país de origen así que lo mejor era prevenir cualquier percance. Malfoy era un papá responsable… o tal vez demasiado responsable a los ojos de Harry.

-Malfoy – advirtió al rubio una vez mas de toda la desesperación que sentía… en el pasillo fuera del departamento… cargando en el antedicho corralito (que no era para nada pequeño) con sus 4 dolores de cabeza chillando por no sentir cerca el aroma de Malfoy.

-Ya voy… ahora si… estamos listos - decía revisando todo lo que traía consigo en una gran mochila mirando de reojo a los bebes moviéndose inquietos – No, espera… ¿Crees que necesitaremos otra manta? – pregunto preocupado.

Harry alzo los ojos desesperado, lo mismo había sucedido con las botellas de formula, las almohadas y la botella de agua tibia que usaba para mantener calientes a los cachorros – YA MALFOY BASTA… llevas un cerro de almohadas para protegerlos del movimiento del auto, una botella de agua tibia con los pequeños y un litro de agua casi hirviendo en un termo y mas formula de la que han tomado en toda su vida – chillo Harry exasperado.

-Pueden tener frio! – se intento defender.

-Los vas a ahogar! – le grito harto de la situación – ya vámonos – Harry giro sobre sus talones dispuesto a irse.

-Iré por otra manta.

-También por un Rohypnol* – escupió mordaz.

Harry sintió tantas ganas de estrangular al rubio en ese preciso instante… era lindo ver a Malfoy actuando así, pero también completamente frustrante.

-Escuche eso Potter no creas que por ser veterinario no entendí eso – le advirtió a lo lejos… Harry solo se encogió asustado. Nadie quería a un furioso Malfoy como novio.

--------------------

El camino al Zoo fue igual de frustrante… Potter estaba seguro que en cualquier momento un policía les detendría por exceso de lentitud, también estaba seguro de que si hubiesen ido caminando irían más rápido… miro por la ventana intentando despejarse de todo eso. Los leopardos iban dentro del corral en el asiento trasero… y con el cinturón de seguridad puesto, así como una delgada manta sobre ellos para no llamar demasiado la atención.

Usualmente no tardaban más de 25 min. En llegar al recinto, pero esta vez hicieron más del doble de tiempo.

Saco a sus gatitos con el mas infinito cuidado del mundo y los llevo hasta el consultorio a lentos pasos.

Solo esperaba llegar a la clínica para excusarse de su retraso mientras restregaba a Malfoy que había sido su culpa… cosa que no haría al ver la sospechosa cara que tenia Weasley.

-Malfoy – cantaba lentamente el pelirrojo – Hooo Malfoy – continuaba con un asqueroso tono de voz que le recordaba al que usaban los buscapleitos en las secundarias.

-Ahórrate las estupideces comadreja – decía furioso viendo como Ron daba vueltas a su alrededor con un dudoso papel en las manos.

-Pero Malfoy – hablo con falsa cordialidad – solo es mi deber ciudadano proporcionarte esta valiosa información – decía mientras sujetaba el papel entre sus manos y comenzaba a leer.

-La agencia de seguridad… bla bla bla informa bla bla bla que se han tenido extrañas desapariciones bla bla bla los jóvenes desaparecidos presentan un estricto patrón que incluye – se interrumpió a si mismo para un comentario burlón – Aquí esta lo interesante bla bla caucásicos entre 20 y 30 años bla bla bla de estatura alta y complexión media cabello claro entre castaño claro y rubio, ojos grises bla bla bla que residan en esta localidad y las circundantes a esta bla bla bla han desaparecido en centro nocturnos gay bla bla bla acompañados de un hombre moreno bla bla bla bla bla no identificado bla bla se recomienda precaución a todos los hombres que presenten las características antes dichas.

A Potter se le helo la sangre, sus músculos se contrajeron y sintió una fría capa de sudor por todo su cuerpo no aperaba que la policía actuara tan rápido y mucho menos que ya supieran el color de su cabello… si tan solo no hubiese cometido esa tremenda estupidez tal vez aun no tendrían ninguna pista de las desapariciones, si supieran aunque fuese un dato mas sobre él seguramente levantaría mas de una sospecha entre los conocidos del rubio, si Malfoy se enteraba… NO… pensó lleno de pánico… el no podía enterarse, ni alejarse de él. Afortunadamente la mayoría de los últimos cuerpos los había sepultado en el patio de su hogar. Ahora solo faltaba que la reacción del rubio fuera una tranquila y no se asustara por ello.

-Jodete Weasley – hablo lentamente aborreciendo lentamente cada letra de su apellido… el moreno suspiro aliviado viendo a su novio levantarle el dedo al chico pecoso.

-Jodete tu!! Te estoy advirtiendo del posible peligro que te asecha.

-Por Dios comadreja como si no quisieras que desapareciera.

-Eso es cierto – admitió seriamente ganándose un fuerte golpe en la cabeza por parte del rubio.

Sonrió satisfecho y orgulloso de la fortaleza de su ojiplata, que no se dejara intimidar por nada ni por nadie… incluso de si mismo.

La revisión de los pequeños gatos fue lenta y tortuosa… sobre todo porque todos los datos sacados coincidían exactamente con los del cuaderno de Draco, estos recibieron sus vacunas con un horrible chillido y las quejas paranoicas de Malfoy quien no paraba de decir que él podría haberlo hecho mejor.

Ahora Harry los miraba fijamente sobre la tabla metálica de observación, los pequeños se arrastraban pecho tierra por todos lados… mientras Draco y la otra veterinaria de esponjoso cabello castaño discutían acerca del cuidado de los leopardos… él se encargaba de cuidar que los mocosos no se acercaran a las orillas… ahora podía verlos mejor… estaban bastante más grandes desde la última vez que los había visto… miro divertido como dos de los pequeños ya tenía los ojos completamente abiertos y se veían algo nublosos y de color azul marino; otro de los pequeños aun no los abría… y uno ultimo tenia un ojo abierto y otro más cerrado. Harry no pudo evitar burlarse de eso.

Cuando cayó el silencio en la sala le hizo sentir un poco incomodo… el rubio lo miraba con ojos enternecidos y la otra veterinaria salía molesta de la sala.

-Creo que he ganado la batalla – alardeo orgulloso de su logro – esa zorra ex–dientes largos pretendía que dejara a nuestros retoños en el Zoo – exclamo indignado – desconfía de mis capacidades – visiblemente molesto se acerco a donde Harry permanecía sentado cuidando de sus bebes les metió en el corralito y con felinos movimientos fue a sentarse justo sobre las piernas de su sexy ojiverde.

-No quisiera estar en sus zapatos… nadie desea la venganza de una serpiente como tu - bromeo rodeándole la cintura.

-Al menos lo sabes – la advertencia esta vez también fue para el, pero por su risa poco logro intimidar al moreno.

Se sujeto con fuerza del cuello del moreno y escondió su rostro entre su cuello y su hombro. Fue cuando Harry pudo sentir el nerviosismo y el temor de su chico… y pese a que aquellos actos habían sido provocados por él mismo sin ningún remordimiento durante el proceso, por primera vez sintió su corazón oprimido tal vez en un gesto de arrepentimiento, claro que no era por las victimas… había disfrutado casa segundo con esos muchachos… pero su malestar era más bien era por la reacción que habían tenido esos actos en Malfoy... aunque este permaneciera en silencio sin decir ni una sola palabra. Suspiro nervioso… de solo pensar… si el hermoso rubio sobre sus piernas siquiera se enterara de todo lo que esas copias de él habían sufrido bajo sus manos seguramente estaría aun mas asustado y probablemente no eraria ahora sobre sus piernas. Y sintió ese miedo como propio… imaginándose, si… un día, no muy lejano, no pudiese contenerse. Si sus deseos le cegaban hasta hacerle perder la cabeza… ¿Qué sentiría Draco? No quería imaginarse lo que seguramente sentiría el rubio al enterarse de su secreto; porque si bien deseaba que él hubiese sido cualquiera de esos hombres, ahora también sabía que con el simple hecho de pensarlo… estaba traicionándole, mintiéndole y reanimándole falsamente y esto era lo que le preocupaba enormemente.

Lo que le hacía pensar una vez mas ¿Qué deseaba mas someter al rubio a una de sus sesiones hasta destrozar su cuerpo y alma?… a costa de no abrazarle de nuevo ¿O prefería sentir sus deseos insatisfechos?… y mantenerle a su lado. No tenía ni la menor idea de que era lo más importante para él.

Eso ya no importaba ahora… en este momento solo quería estar justo ahí… y ahora sintiendo su calor sobre su cuerpo, abrazándolo, respirando sus aromas, acariciando sus finos cabellos deslizándolos entre sus dedos y consolándolo silenciosamente. Era todo lo que importaba ahora.

-¿Cariño? – intento llamar su atención sin conseguir que esos ojos plata le miraran, se mantenían ocultos en su cuello - ¿Draco? – volvió a llamarlo; una vez mas no tuvo éxito alguno, después de esto ya no volvió a insistir… unos aterciopelados y húmedos labios le recorrieron el cuello tortuosamente lento, sin ninguna prisa aquellos labios repartían delicados besos por cada milímetro de piel descubierta, su lengua serpenteaba sobre su cuello deslizándose lenta hasta su mandíbula; Harry estaba seguro que le habría dejado más de una marca purpura que más tarde mostraría orgulloso sin esconderlas. Cuando sintió los labios del rubio lo suficientemente cerca de los suyos, no dudo ni un segundo en robarle el aliento con un intenso beso desesperado, como si tan solo deseara robarle el alma con ello y terminar toda la confusión y miedo que había en ambos, como si todo se solucionara, con un beso.

Minutos después solo se escuchaba el sonido de sus ropas crujir al pasar sus manos por debajo de ella en busca de mas piel para recorrer, y el sonido húmedo de las succiones de sus labios. Ahora mismo era mejor no pensar en nada.

El crujido de una puerta fue lo único que les separo tan lentamente como los había unido anteriormente, se miraron sonriendo y sin muchas ganas giraron hacia el sonido que les había distraído de su tarea.

-¿Pretenden que cada vez que este en este lugar recuerde a ustedes 2 morreandose como un par de adolecentes hormonales? – les interrumpió de nuevo la molesta voz del pelirrojo.

-¿Celoso comadreja? – le regreso el soez comentario volviendo a besar a Harry, esta vez con más pasión que la anterior tratando de mostrarle a Weasley el delicioso novio que tenia.

-Yiiiuck – exclamo este con un rostro descompuesto mientras salía del lugar bastante enfurecido.

Cuando azoto la puerta esta vez ambos amantes solo atinaron a reír relajando el ambiente por completo-

-Creo que seremos protagonistas de las pesadillas de la comadreja – se burlo Malfoy mientras recorría los labios de Harry con su lengua.

-Si soñara contigo no creo que sean pesadillas – agrego atrapando esa escurridiza lengua entre sus labios succionándola suavemente y rozándola con sus dientes. –Mas le vale a Weasley recordar que eres solo mío.

Draco comenzó a reírse nuevamente y su sincera risa, era tan gratificante como sus fantasías.

--------------------

Ya en su casa, después de haber sido dejado por Malfoy justo en el umbral de la puerta… después de una larga y tendida sesión de besos y manoseos como dos jóvenes precoces. Después de cambiar sus pantalones se sentó en frente a su laptop en busca de aquel maldito afiche para investigarlo más detalladamente.

Afortunadamente… para él… ese maldito aviso que tanto había asustado a su hermoso rubio no era más que solo propaganda barata de la policía seguramente para aplacar las quejas de los familiares de esos muchachos, sonrió satisfecho ante la incompetencia de los oficiales. En el folleto se observaban 9 fotografías de los jóvenes desparecidos… tan solo 6 de ellos eran suyos, los 3 más recientes y uno antes de estos, el resto jamás los había visto, lo que alejo cualquier preocupación de él; pese a que ya se habían percatado que tipo de chicos prefería… sonrió al leer detalladamente la descripción de sus víctimas… jóvenes caucásicos entre 20 y 30 años de estatura alta y complexión media cabello claro entre castaño claro y rubio, ojos grises, bien parecidos… eso era algo que el pelirrojo había omitido seguramente por celos.

Paso alrededor de media hora estudiando más a fondo todo lo que la policía sabia de su apariencia física… orgullosa solo se encontró que sabían el color de su cabello y que vestía formalmente con ropas costosas… eso era fácil de remediar.

--------------------

-Potter no estoy seguro de esto. – Se quejaba por milésima vez en día revolviéndose nervioso sobre sus talones –No vuelvas a hacerme prometer algo mientras me besas!! – le reprocho.

-Ho vamos no exageres… solo estaremos unas horas – intento convencerlo.

-Si les pasa algo a mis hermosas bolitas d pelo moteado te arrancare eso entre tus piernas antes de que me haya satisfecho del todo – le advirtió furioso por haberlo hecho dejar a los pequeños a cargo de esa molesta Granger.

-Anda me la debes… he ido a tu trabajo muchas veces… esta vez ser yo quien te presuma ante mis empleados – hablo Harry Potter altanero sujetando la cadera de Malfoy pegándolo a su cuerpo mientras entraban al hospital.

-Esto no es buena idea.

-------------------

Waaa hasta aquí lo dejo n.n jejeje espero que este capi no les cause mas dudas como el anterior… mmm bueno no haymuco que decir mas que recordarlse ue comenten… y creo que solo eso puesto que ya se me ha secado el cerebro los dejo aquí y nos vemos en el prox. Cap (mmm joder quiero lemmon pero no se quien sera uke XD!!!!!!

Ciao!!!

Nota*: Valium Rohypnol es uno de los sedantes mas fuertes en el mundo...


	11. Humanos

Hola a todos otra vez!!!

Bueno desde la ultimo capi… donde dije q no estaba poniendo mucho énfasis en los pensamientos de Draco… se me ha metido la idea de hacer un capi especial donde describa un poco de lo que siente nuestro querido rubiecito por Harry… y que mejor momento que ahora que no esta en su territorio (wa-ha-ha-ha) y les daré un poco de gusto a todos aquellos que quieren un Draco medio perturbado mental jeje bueno en fin, no hay mas que decir en cuanto a este capi… solo que sigo pensando en quien maldita sea va a ser uke… por q los 2 son tan semes… y tan ukes algunas veces… creo que mi propio finc se pone en contra mía… bueno ya ni modo así que vallamos directo al capi!!!

--------------------

Cap. #11 Humanos.

Draco Malfoy apenas si podía disimular un poco la total muesca de asco que tenia tatuada en el rostro, con una falsa sonrisa; porque para Draco de el peor de los suplicios que podía haber en el mundo, la peor de sus pesadillas mas aterradoras y sus miedos mas grandes… se parecían enormemente a este preciso momento... Miro a Harry nervioso aun con esa sonrisa plástica mientras lo presentaba orgulloso y alardeando quien sabe que tanta palabrería y estupidez con sus empleados, juraba que por más que intentara no podía escuchar claramente ni concentrarse en lo que decía, la antipatía que recorría su mente le cegaba por completo todos y cada uno de sus sentidos.

Miro a su novio con una sonrisa de superioridad tatuada en el rostro… Al menos Potter se divertía… presentando a Draco con cada jodida enfermera, doctor y persona con la que se cruzaban. Sentía en sus manos una sensación repugnante después de haber estrechado más manos en este día que en los anteriores 7 años al menos, como si hubiese metido las manos en una asquerosa fosa séptica… incluso llego a pensar que prefería meter las manos ahí que seguir en este maldito lugar.

Mataría a Harry… solo esperaba dar un paso afuera del hospital para reprocharle al moreno el haberlo traído aquí… le miraba fijamente intentando pensar en todas las posibles palabras para regañarle por haber pasado todo este tiempo aquí entre tantos molestos…

-¿Draco?

-¿Hem? – sacudió su cabeza sintiendo como había le habían descubierto. – Lo siento Harry… no puedo dejar de mirarte – se excuso en cuestión de segundos como todo buen Malfoy mostrando su perfecta e impecable sonrisa. Frente a él escucho el largo suspiro que dejaron salir ese grupo de enfermeras que Potter le había presentado hace ya unos minutos, había estado pensando más de lo cordialmente permitido…

-No puedo enojarme si dices cosas así – le regaño su novio dándole un beso en la mejilla.

-Hoo Dr. Potter que suerte ha tenido de encontrar a un hombre como el Sr. Malfoy – suspiro la más joven de las enfermeras con ojos soñadores mientras todo su grupo seguía con su camino.

-¿En que estabas pensando Malfoy? – apenas y las enfermeras estaban a una distancia prudente vino inmediatamente el reclamo por parte de Harry.

-Ho Dr. Potter – suspiro justo como lo había hecho la chica – es que con solo verlo con bata y estetoscopio me la ha puesto dura – se fingió burlar esperando que Harry olvidara el pequeño percance de momentos atrás.

-¿Y era yo el fetichista? – pregunto sarcástico… a lo que Draco suspiro aliviado por haber logrado distraerlo.

Uno tras otro todo el personal del hospital le conoció, alago y reverencio como su fuese un maldito rey del sexo, hacían estúpidas bromas en alusión a su belleza, a su buen cuerpo o a lo maravilloso mozo que era… cualquier otra persona se sentiría alagada por este tipo de atenciones que estaba recibiendo… pero no un Malfoy… el sabía bien que debajo de toda ese amabilidad que estaba recibiendo, un ligero gesto en el rostro les delataba… llenos de celos, envidia y prepotencia; diciendo toda esa clase de boberías para quedar bien con ellos… eso era lo que más detestaba, por eso mismo se había hecho veterinario… si había algo que Draco Malfoy odiaba en la vida… si había algo que le desesperaba y le sacaba de sus casillas en cuestión de segundos… eran los humanos, la gente… las personas era lo más que destostaba en el mundo, ese maldito Potter le estaba torturando de la peor forma posible y el ingrato ni siquiera se percataba de ello… solo sonreía como un idiota ante todos los presentes.

Pero lo peor estaba solo por venir… el más grande tormento tan solo estaba por venir… ese jodido colega de Potter… se había pasado todo el maldito tiempo en el que se presento viéndolo como si fuese un vil trozo de carne, el viejo tenía sus ojos clavados en su cuerpo destilando de su asqueroso cuerpo lujuria y depravación… mientras él, impotente se dedicaba a sonreír y mirarlo por encima del hombro.

-Me has recordado la razón por la cual me hice veterinario – mascullo molesto inmediatamente después de haber entrado al consultorio del ojiverde, a lo que este solo lo miro interrogante. – Por gente como tus… empleados y colegas prefiero tratar con animales.

Desde pequeño… siempre se había sentido de esa manera, desconfiado ante todo ser humano que no fuese él mismo, para Draco nadie era digno de su confianza, por eso… cuando su padre le ordeno estudiar medicina o continuar con el "negocio" familiar; Draco hizo todo lo posible por que su padre no se enterara de que había escogido medicina… veterinaria por supuesto, no seria capaz de tratar a las personas siquiera por 5 min. antes de perder la cabeza. Ese era una de las mayores razones por las que Draco miraba al resto del mundo con superioridad, como si ninguno de ellos mereciera siquiera una mirada interesada de él… y también era por eso que Harry Potter le atraía de esa manera.

-Vamos Draco no son tan malos. – intento defenderlos.

-Con animales sabes a lo que te atienes… como actuar y como moverte… si recibes un mordisco o eres atacado… siempre uno tiene la culpa… con ellos no – dijo escupiendo la última frase con desprecio.

Harry alzo una ceja misteriosamente… -Entonces… ¿Por qué rayos estás conmigo? – pregunto dando en el clavo a lo que Draco siempre había temido que preguntara, suspiro resignado ante la acusadora mirada de su amante… lo que le aseguraba que no tendría salida.

-Porque tú eres más un león que un ser humano – se acerco muy lentamente susurrándole al oído – eres tan intenso y… salvaje… que me fascinas – dijo simplemente alzando los hombros como si hubiera dicho cualquier alago.

-¿Estas diciéndome animal? – el tono de Harry parecía indignado… eso era un detonante de su próximo peligro, así que era mejor ir con bastante cuidado si no quería salir herido.

-No, no podrías ser cualquier animal… solo un sensual, apasionado, intenso y muy deseable león – hablo pausadamente susurrándole al oído mientras sus manos resbalaban desde los costados hasta llegar lentamente a sus caderas introduciendo sus manos dentro de la bata.

Draco era completamente sincero con su chico… no era la parte humana la que le atraía de él… si no su parte animal, cuando sus instintos desbordaban su mente y le dejaban de la forma más natural en la que un humano podría estar, tan primitivo e impulsivo… eso era lo que amaba… Harry era un dulce gatito en un traje de león… salvaje, implacable, severo, feroz y orgulloso ante todas las personas que le rodeaban… sabia de su poder e inteligencia y lo demuestra ante todos sus subordinados; pero cuando él lo acorralaba contra una pared, una puerta o contra su cuerpo, se convertía en el mas adorable y dócil de los mininos, que se restregaba contra sus piernas deseoso de intención, ronroneando para él justo cuando deslizaba sus manos o sus labios por las partes más erógenas de su cuerpo… justo como ahora… que con solo un par de besos y roces Potter ya estaba soltando de sus hermosos labios pequeños y adorables gemiditos que tanto excitaban a Draco; porque él… y solo él… conocía los secretos para domar la bestia que existía en Harry Potter, ambos lo sabían… y Draco lo aprovechaba al máximo.

-Código azul!!!! - escucho una voz femenina gritar desde afuera del consultorio.

- Infarto al miocardio – suspiro su gatito decepcionado antes de salir corriendo.

Malfoy maldijo mentalmente esperando que quien fuese que tuviera ese infarto estuviera sufriendo… horriblemente.

Salió lentamente de la sala… harto de estar en este lugar… se dirigió a la cafetería… tal vez un café o una soda bien fría calmaría sus ansias; aunque muy a pesar de Draco… si ya no todos a su paso le saludaban y presentaban… si la gran mayoría le miraba fijamente, algunos solo con un cordial saludo, otros con celos, indiferencia… y algún otro desadaptado le miraba sensualmente mientras le insinuaban con la mirada que les acompañara a algún sitio más apartado… claro que rechazó a todos y cada uno de ellos... fue directo a una de las maquinas de sodas… miraba atentamente perdido en sus pensamientos.

Cuando de repente supuso que Harry ya había regresado de su viaje para salvar vidas, puesto que recibió una fuerte y seca nalgada en su expuesto y respingón culo, por cierto n golpe significativamente más fuerte de los que solía recibir cortesía de su ojiverde, se volvió sobre sus talones tan rápidamente que cuando observo Harry a lo lejos… lanzo al aire la lata de soda reconociendo al causante de aquel intimo golpe en su parte trasera… pero incluso mas rápido que la fuerza de gravedad Potter llego hasta ellos antes de que la lata tocara el suelo. Solo parpadeo por unos segundos… cuando el enclenque cuerpo de Harry se abalanzó sobre el inmensamente mas corpulento de Blaise Zabini, reconocido medico neurocirujano, ejemplar personaje de la sociedad… y ex novio de Draco Malfoy…

Incuso siendo un Malfoy… jamás en su vida había pensado siquiera en que algo como sus peculiares gustos podrían tener un resultado tan devastador… porque a pesar de que Draco Malfoy no había tenido una infinidad de parejas impersonales… las pocas relaciones en las que se haba inmiscuido involucraban hombres con algo en común… esa magia animal… que era muy similar al de Harry, y la verdad es que jamás había pensado en que ambos amores de su vida se encontraran entre si… y precisamente ellos… hubiera sido mucho mejor que se encontrara con Nott… pero al parecer el destino no lo favorecería esta vez…

Porque si para Malfoy, Harry Potter era un león, en su tiempo Zabini Blaise, había sido un toro en la vida de Draco. Joder, el mundo sabia que esos dos hombres especialmente salvajes no debieron haberse encontrado nunca…

Harry era al menos 2 cabezas mas pequeño que Blaise, sin contar con los al menos 20 kilos extra de puro musculo que se cargaba el mayor… quien miraba divertido la furia incontrolable del ojiverde sosteniéndolo de las muñecas inmovilizándolo mientras reía burlón. Sujeto a su novio por la cintura alejándolo de la pelea entre gritos y reclamaciones.

-Contrólate Potter – exigió con tono imponente el rubio con apenas fuerzas para detenerlo.

-Te ha tocado!!!- gritaba retorciéndose en los brazos que le sujetaban con fuerza.

-Si pretendes atacarme al menos asegúrate de tener la fuerza suficiente para mantener la batalla… si no es así… mejor ni lo intentes. – la voz de Zabini era grave, tosca, y gruesa, pero infinitamente sensual… aunque Harry no lo quisiera ese sonido provoco un escalofrió en por su espalda… de miedo y expectación.

-Cállate Blaise!!- fueron las primeras palabras que el rubio le dirigió a su ex.

-------------------

Bueno este capi es algo más corto lo sé, pero solo para no dejar como incógnita todo lo que piensa Draco jejeje así que espero que les haya gustado… que dejen sus coment… y creo que eso es todo así que con esto ultimo me despido… nos vemos en el próximo capi jiji

Adiós y sean felices.


	12. Secretos

Hola a todos, ¿Qué tal? Espero que se encuentren bien porque estos días han estado de muerte… malditas clases extracurriculares XD X3 XD Bueno con respecto a eso mismo, si de repente observan q no subo un capi semanal, significa que tengo montañas d tarea… o que después de tanto escribir se me gangreno la mano jajaja… bueno pese a todo esto que estoy pasando con estas nuevas clases prometo buscar un tiempo mínimo 1 vez a la semana para poder actualizar el finc.

En cuanto al capitulo de hoy bueno desde este episodio comenzaran los problemas y empezare a hacer sufrir un poco a todos los personajes; volveremos con la narrativa normal de los pensamientos de Harry… bueno eso es todo así que disfrútenlo n.n.

--------------------

Cap. # 12 Cómplices.

Malfoy le sujetaba con fuerza de la cintura , evitando con trabajo que Harry no se le lanzara encima a Blaise… mientras él gruñía, gritaba y maldecía al último, no escuchaba para nada lo que el rubio le decía, simplemente había perdido la cordura, no le importaba que ese sujeto le sobrepasara bastamente de estatura y peso, no l importo tampoco que a su alrededor varias enfermeras se habían detenido a observar la curiosa escena de celos que protagonizaba su jefe, no importo que seguramente por semanas todo el hospital estuviera hablando de él ni que sus acciones serian el mayor cotilleo del año; mucho menos importo que algunos otros médicos ayudaran a Draco a alejarlo de la pelea.

Sabía perfectamente que le había propinado al menos 2 buenos golpes en… en alguno a parte del cuerpo, había usado toda la fuerza que tenia para hacerlo, pero, ese hombre solo se había burlado de él mientras le alejaba sujetándolo por las muñecas con el mínimo esfuerzo del mundo, no le había hecho ni cosquillas a ese enorme sujeto, el tal Blaise se lo había hecho saber con esa mórbida sonrisa mirándole como si fuese un insecto… eso era lo que más le enfurecía. En su mente aun retumbaban sus ásperas palabras, escupiéndolas como solo había escuchado a Draco hacerlo, con esa lengua filosa y mordaz que tanto caracterizaba a su rubio, con superioridad innata y la mirada por encima del hombro.

"_-Si pretendes atacarme al menos asegúrate de tener la fuerza suficiente para mantener la batalla… si no es así… mejor ni lo intentes."_

Textualmente esas habían sido las palabras que Zabini había usado para burlarse de el justo frente a su cara, nunca antes había sentido tal humillación, ni nunca antes sintió tanto deseo por asesinar a alguien, ni siquiera a Draco… pero un momento, el no tenia deseos de matarlo por cualquier motivo… tampoco estaba seguro de que DESEARA hacerlo, era como si… mas bien, necesitara hacerlo, necesitaba monopolizar al rubio, le había enfurecido ver su tocas manos sobre su cuerpo, Potter acecinaría a todo aquel que se atreviese a poner las manos sobre Draco.

Y entonces se detuvo.

Todos a su alrededor se extrañaron al sentir de repente como el cuerpo de Harry se ponía relajado y laxo. Ahora que lo entendía no podía seguir perdiendo el tiempo intentando masacrar a un hombre que claramente le superaba en fuerza, miro a Draco fijamente, le tomo de la muñeca y lo llevo detrás de su cuerpo encarando por primera vez a Zabini, quien por supuesto era un completo adonis, uno de los hombres mas hermosos que había visto en su vida, pese a su compleción alta y visibles músculos en su cuerpo que le marcaban un cuerpo fuerte y fibroso, pese a que le había sentido mucho mas tosco momentos antes, no lo era para nada, sus rasgos tan finos eran extraños en alguien de su raza, lo que le hacía destacar de la multitud de inmediato. Era atractivo… y le odio por eso.

En cuento a él, trato de mostrarse lo mas firme que puso, alzo el mentón y hablo con una voz fría y rica.

-No vuelvas, a poner tus manos, en mi novio – dijo pausadamente con un tono de amenaza mirando esos fríos ojos marrones de la misma forma en la que le miraban.

-Gatito, esta es solo una confusión Blaise y yo nos conocemos hace tiempo… y así nos tratamos –le explico su rubio rodeando su cintura nuevamente con sus brazos pero esta vez en un tibio y afectuoso abrazo… Blaise estaba a punto de reír por el gracioso sobrenombre, segundos antes fue advertido con una gélida mirada por parte de Draco.

Aun así Harry lo miro de mala gana respondiendo mordaz – Mientras seas mi novio el Dr. Zabini tendrá que controlarse.

-Tranquilo amigo, la relación que tuve con tu pequeño Draco termino hace mucho tiempo… no deberías preocuparte por eso… es historia antigua – le continuo molestando ese jodido sujeto.

-Y ya recuerdo por que terminamos – esta vez su pequeña serpiente saco los colmillos escupiendo su mortal veneno mirando fijamente a Zabini en reproche jalando a Harry para llevárselo lejos de ahí.

-Y yo he recordado el buen culo que tienes - canto burlón observando cómo se alejaban de él.

Harry estuvo a punto de girarse a reclamar lo dicho, pero el firme agarre del rubio le hizo desistir.

--------------------

-Creí que no te gustaban los humanos – le reprocho Harry entre beso y beso.

-Vamos Potter eso paso hace demasiado tiempo… ni siquiera recuerdo bien esa época… - Draco le miraba intentando excusarse y restarle importancia a la situación… cosa que realmente no estaba funcionando con Harry, este le miraba acusador y resentido desde la cómoda silla detrás de su escritorio manteniendo una prudente distancia entre él mismo y el rubio sentado en su escritorio en una posición por demás sugestiva… Maldito rubio sexy.

-Pues parece que Zabini lo recuerda perfectamente – insistió – ahora veo porque nunca habíamos congeniado.

-Harry… pareces un adolecente celoso – le miro coqueto retorciéndose sobre si mismo de forma "inocente" clara mente tentándole a caer en sus encantos, aunque Harry más bien le llamaría garras… o colmillos tal vez… Claro!! Le incitaba a caer en su veneno. Y claro que Potter no iba a caer, no esta vez, estaba demasiado furioso pensando en algo que jamás antes había pasado por su cabeza. Draco presumía de odiar a las personas, pero… en cuestión a sus amantes estaba siendo claramente diferente.

Harry era hermoso y él lo sabía bien, muy pocos podrían no sucumbir ante el encanto de sus ojos verdes, pero estaba consciente de que pocas personas podrían resistirse a la masculinidad y porte de Zabini, ahora… con todos estos datos era fácil deducir, que Draco no se relacionaba con cualquier persona. Blaise al igual que él era muy atractivo y exitoso, por esto mismo rápidamente llego a la conclusión de que estaba al menos 90% seguro de que todas las antiguas relación de Malfoy eran similares a ellos. Eso le molestaba, ¿La razón? No era importante ahora, pero estaba molesto… sentía el rubio no estaba interesado en él por otra cosa más que no fuera su apariencia o su éxito y por primera vez dudo que su novio le quisiera de verdad.

-Gatito… -le llamo suave y pausado – tu y Blaise son muy diferentes… tu eres tan dulce y atento… - el ojiplata se acerco hasta él alzando su rostro para que le mirara. – No importa lo que haya pasado antes, ahora mismo estoy contigo… ahora mismo al que quiero es a ti – le miro dulcemente besando sus labios con la delicadeza mas extrema que nunca antes había sentido en Draco… o incluso en la que había sentido en toda su vida, eso le tranquilizaba un poco, pero no mucho.

Por si no les hubieran interrumpido ya un millón de veces en cada momento romántico que vivían, una vez más su atención se poso en el suspiro femenino proveniente de la puerta donde una enfermera seguramente llamaría a Harry.

-Dr. Potter el Sr. Ryddle le espera – anuncio la chica con una mueca soñadora.

Harry se apresuro a salir después claro de devolverle un beso similar al que había recibido por parte de su lindo rubio prometiéndole que no tardaría mucho. A sus espaldas pudo escuchar los murmullos de esa chica "Te lo dije ya se han reconciliado "… "Enserio??"… "Que romántico" esas eran las voces del resto de sus empleadas.

--------------------

Cuando entra a la pequeña y fría oficina su semblante cambia drásticamente a uno más serio, mantiene en alto la mirada y la espalda perfectamente derecha, como si tuviese pegado a una pared, los labios tensos y los ojos vacios, sin mostrar ningún gesto humano en su rostro… pareciendo más bien una estatua, porque Harry Potter no puede mostrar ningún sentimiento o emoción frente al hombre que le esperaba de pie frente a la puerta, Harry no puede permitírselo porque desde que conoce a ese hombre una guerra se desata entre ambos, una lucha de poder y resistencia… todo se basa en una sola cosa… ¿Quién sería el primero en caer? Porque frente a él, con una mirada maligna, altiva y sagaz estaba uno de los hombres más poderosos que Harry Potter había visto en su vida, un hombre que a pesar de su extrema delgadez, si piel casi transparente, baja estatura y rasgos reptiles, este hombre era mucho más intimidante que Zabini incuso más que su hermoso novio enfurecido, frente a Harry Potter esta el único hombre que conocía su secreto… y la única ventaja que posee… es que él también conoce el suyo.

No sabía exactamente como Ryddle se había enterado de sus homicidios, y tampoco tenía claro como él había descubierto los suyos, pero desde entonces el mayor visitaba usualmente a Harry en el hospital para intercambiar algunas palabras, burlas e incrementar el nerviosismo en ambos para hacer al otro cometer el mas mínimo error para perecer ante la ley.

-No te creí tan receloso de tus pertenencias Potter – se burlo y Harry maldijo que hubiese presenciado esa estúpida escena de celos – Aunque debo decirte… que pese a esa vulgar muestra de falta de autocontrol… - hablaba con un delicioso y sensual tono caminando hacia uno de los enormes sillones sentándose elegantemente y cruzando una pierna – creo que era la única forma existente para reclamar tus derechos ante tan delicioso y esquicito manjar – suspiro moviendo las manos como si actuara en una dramática obra. Al parecer ya había notado los encantos de Draco… Zabini ya no le preocupo en los mas mínimo… había pasado a segundo término, que Ryddle prestara atención al rubio era más preocupante. – Ahora comprendo el porqué del repentino cambio de los acompañantes que eliges… pero… no te preocupes, pese a su innata belleza no me acercare a él… así que puedes estar tranquilo. Y en verdad Harry agradecía a todos los cielos lo que decía el mayor – Respetare tus pertenencias.

-No esperaba otra reacción de ti, después de todo si dices ser un caballero tendrías que respetarme, y por lo consiguiente respetar todo lo que pertenezca – dijo en tono arrogante fingiendo que su rubio no era algo más que un simple objeto de su diversión.

-Jamás sería tan irrespetuoso Potter – alzo la voz repentinamente - puede estar seguro… pero estaría complacido en aceptarlo cuando ya no te sientas interesado en él… no me importaría poner mis manos en ese esquicito rubio, aunque ya haya pasado por tus brazos – sonrió de forma depredadora.

-Valla Voldemort nuestros gustos son mas similares de lo que aparentaban, puedes estar seguro de que te presentaría con él cuando ya no me interesara… pero dudo que salga vivo de entre mis brazos – decía de forma desinteresada como si Draco fuera solo una diversión mas, furioso consigo mismo de hablar de su novio de esta forma, pero completamente seguro de que le protegía al mismo tiempo que le menospreciaba delante de ese hombre.

-No menciones mi nombre!! – le reprocho – las paredes oyen Potter... sabes que si sospecho que por tu culpa caigo… tu caerás conmigo – le advirtió en un susurro – nuestro trato solo comprende errores personales.

Voldemort era el nombre "artístico" de Tom como él mismo se nombraba.

-Nadie oirá Tom… además supongo que no has venido solo a visitarme, si no para reprocharme… y puedo estar seguro de que es por el afiche.

- Por supuesto que lo es – rio cambiando completamente su semblante… - saco de entre su gabardina el afiche como si fuese un trofeo. – creo que ahora el que lleva la ventaja soy yo – alardeo poniéndose de pie dispuesto a terminar con la pequeña charla.

Ryddle le entrego el afiche con una burlona sonrisa. Harry le extraño lo corta que estaba siendo su visita… y lo poco productiva también.

-Iba a darte una larga cátedra acerca de esto – hablo moviendo el afiche pero ya he descubierto más de lo que hubiese deseado… - se encamino hacia la puerta y con la mano en la perilla, sin abrir la puerta soltó el puñal que fue directo al corazón y la mente de Potter – Cuida de Draco… su padre es uno de mis hombres… no te preocupes hablare bien de ti con tu suegro – rio antes de desaparecer de la puerta.

Harry se quedo paralizado en su sitio… había metido la pata… y hasta el fondo, sus piernas no resistieron la impresión y se desplomo sobre el suelo con escalofríos recorriendo su cuerpo, los ojos bien abiertos y temblando impresionado… había caído en la trampa de Voldemort como un vil y estúpido principiante… él ya sabía que Draco no era un simple objeto para satisfacer sus deseos, mucho menos que era una potencial víctima, ya sabía que era su amante y no solo eso, sabia bien sobre los negocios de Tom… lo sabía perfectamente… y se pregunto inmediatamente si Draco sabía que su padre estaba en medio de una mafia.

--------------------

Bueno hasta aquí llega el capi fuf por fin ja casi me tarde 3 días en este maldito capitulo… pero bueno espero q les guste y que continúen siguiendo la historia eso es lo que mas cuenta…

Entones hasta la próxima chicos!!


	13. Emociones

Hola de nuevo ya estoy aquí de vuelta jeje después de tanto tiempo sin actualizar, (¬¬) les traigo este nuevo capi n.n así q espero que les guste… n.n

--------------------

Cap. # 13

Estaba intranquilo, enojado, celoso, nervioso… y extrañamente excitado ¿En la historia alguna otra persona habría tenido tantas y tan extrañas emociones al mismo tiempo? No lo creería si alguien mas se lo dijera, pero esto le pasaba justo en ese preciso momento… a el mismo, quien durante años se había jactado por esconder todas sus emociones guardándolas en lo mas profundo de su ser para después poder descargarlas en sus acompañantes para asegurarse de que fuese un trabajo impecable y perfectamente comparables solo con los trabajos de los mas sádicos y enfermos asesinos de la historia mundial… justo tenia q pasarle esto, a él, a Harry Potter.

Estaba intranquilo, quien no lo estaría después de enterarse que su hermoso, adorable y sexy chico de quien presumía a todos a su paso ser el "el hombre modelo" provenía de una de "esas" familias. Familias que Harry conocía muy bien, y no solo por la gran cantidad de películas que había en el mercado y todos los cuentos y leyendas urbanas que existían en torno a los mafiosos, si no porque él mismo las había visto y con sus propios ojos. Hacia algunos pocos años había acudido a una peculiar y escandalosa fiesta ofrecida por Voldemort donde este ultimo dio gala de sus interminables riquezas y su enorme poder, Ryddle había ofrecido un banquete digno solo de los dioses, pero eso no le había sorprendido para nada en absoluto. Lo que ahora le tenía tan intranquilo era la gente que había visto ahí; todos habían llegado con costosos trajes de gala de solo Dios sabe que diseñadores, mostrando sus costosos relojes de oro y diamantes, autos y entre otros pequeños lujos… como estos si fuesen costosas extensiones de su cuerpo, luego cuando los relojes y sacos fueron olvidados todos mostraron una interesante marca en el antebrazo izquierdo , la que inmediatamente identifico como la marca de su pertenecía a esta… sociedad, como a Harry le gustaba llamarle. Lo que tampoco era relevante en esta ocasión, porque lo importante era lo que habían hecho esa noche precisamente, una noche que hasta ahora a él le había parecido una de las mejores experiencias de su vida. No por la comida o los hombres que se reunían, ni las platicas de negocios ni sobre la bolsa de valores, si no por los hermosos jóvenes y las deliciosas doncellas que Voldemort les había ofrecido, y lo que hicieron con ellos. Tan solo con recordar que Potter nunca en su vida había visto tanta sangre junta en toda su vida… o escuchado tantos gritos exclamados al mismo tiempo… o simplemente que pese a pasar gran parte de su carrera en un anfiteatro y su vida dentro de un hospital, Potter nunca antes había visto tantos cadáveres en un solo lugar y eso era mucho más de lo que necesitaba cualquiera para estar intranquilo. Sobre todo, porque sabía que todo padre, y todo hijo estaba condenado a continuar con el legado familiar. Acaso algunas vez… ¿Draco había asistido a una de esas fiestas? … Era eso lo que le tenía tan intranquilo.

Enojado… tal vez solo por su propia estupidez, por haber caído en las trampas y engaños tan fácilmente y sin siquiera haber sospechado en lo mas mínimo, era por demás seguro que Tom correría a decirle inmediatamente al padre de Draco la información que había adquirido hasta hace algunos momentos, diciéndole el tipo de persona que era el nuevo amante de su precioso hijo, los gustos crueles y aficiones que compartían… usando las mismas palabras que el ojiverde estúpidamente había usado para describir la relación que tenia con Draco, que para él, su chico rubio no era más que uno más de sus víctimas, casi podía ver al propio padre de este alejándoles amenazándolo en una oscura habitación rodeado por un montón de sujetos enormes que le seguirían a todos lados con la sola misión de alejarlo de Malfoy. Enojado sobre todo consigo mismo al saberse capaz de referirse a Draco y a la relación que mantenían como solo uno más de sus juego.

Maldito Tom y sus inoportunas visitas.

También, por su puesto aun no olvidaba el incidente que habían tenido con Zabini, pero eso estaba en un segundo plano por ahora, o no tanto ya que a pesar de que tenia mejores y mas preocupantes cosas en que pensar tenia metido hasta lo más profundo de la cabeza como rayos se vengaría de ese enorme y presumido patán, ¿Cómo rayos se había atrevido a poner sus sucias y asquerosas manos sobre Draco… y era justo aquí donde los celos se unían a todo el laberinto de sensaciones ¿Qué clase de relación había tenido Draco con Zabini? ¿Le había amado? ¿Aun guardaba algún sentimiento por él?... Y más importante aun ¿Qué rayos había visto en un ser tan despreciable como él? Ambos eran tan diferentes que Harry no podía relacionar algún patrón que le llevara a descubrir la razón por la cual Draco se había sentido atraído por "ese" en algún momento de su vida. Porque sabía perfectamente que Zabini sobrepasaba por mucho lo que era capaz de controlar, no era un hombre menudo y pequeño como los que había dominado, deshacerse de él no sería tan fácil, y convertirlo en una de sus víctimas era por supuesto impensable, ridículo… un suicidio completo; lo había entendido desde que le sujeto con una tremenda fuerza bloqueando cualquier intento de ataque por parte de Harry.

¿Nervioso también?... Quien no lo estaría cuando por su mente pasan tantas y tan jodidamente complicadas emociones que lo único que provocan al acumularse todas al mismo tiempo era que no pudiese concentrarse ni siquiera mínimamente en ninguna de ellas, y por consecuente no pudiera tampoco ser capaz de ponerle una solución a esas situaciones que las provocaban. Formando un circulo vicioso que poco a poco le estaba sacando de sus casillas volviéndole completamente loco.

Y ¿Excitado? Esa era la pregunta del millón de dólares porque nadie en la maldita situación que estaba pasando en estos momentos estaría excitado, problema tras problema habrían causado que incluso no tuviera ganas de divertirse en algunos días… pero no… no a él.

La razón.

Ese estúpido rubio que no separaba la vista del camino mientras conducía su hermoso auto (que momentos antes había presumido a todo el personal del hospital) siendo cuidadoso de no ir a exceso de velocidad o saltarse alguna luz roja, o cualquier otra infracción que pudiese tener una persona normal al estar en una situación como la suya. El maldito estaba 100% tranquilo admirando el paisaje al conducir mientras la cara del moreno se contorsionaba a cada segundo que pasaba y tan solo lograba sentirse mas ansioso. Le dedicaba miradas furiosas y uno que otro regaño, pero este era completamente terco y no se detenía, tenía la mano clavada en la entrepierna de Harry dándole uno de los mejores trabajo manuales que había tenido en su vida… y sin siquiera haberle desabrochado los pantalones… Y Harry no sabía porque recriminarle mas... si por masturbarlo mientras el tenia un duelo a muerte con su cerebro, sus propios pensamientos y problemas… o por no haberse dignado siquiera en liberar su miembro de la molesta ropa.

Era mas que claro que Malfoy solo le estaba acariciando para compensar el enojo que su famoso ex novio les había hecho pasar hace unas horas, aunque también torturándole por quien sabe que extraña razón… si Malfoy hubiera pisado el acelerador desde que comenzó a manosearle ya hubiesen llegado a su casa.

-Malfoy – le miro con resentimiento alzando sus caderas para aumentar el contacto con la mano que le acariciaba lenta y superficialmente.

Este soltó una carcajada al verlo – ¿Me pides que me detenga? – le pregunto mientras alejaba su mano - ¿O que vaya más rápido? – dijo sínicamente presionando su mano deliciosamente mas fuerte de lo que lo había hecho antes.

Harry solo se retorció y harto de la actitud del rubio sujeto la mano del rubio bajo la suya moviéndola al ritmo que su erección necesitaba, cerrando los ojos complacido ampliando sus sonrisa satisfecho al sentir los dedos de su novio moverse por voluntad propia dándole mejor sabor a sus caricias.

-Lo supuse – termino burlón pisando por fin el bendito acelerador llamando a al Zoo avisando que no llegaría hasta el día siguiente.

Potter estuvo a punto de correrse de solo imaginarse lo que les esperaba a ambos.

--------------------

La casa de Harry… era una típica y acogedora casa familiar como cualquier película o serie de televisión antigua , cálida y hogareña, cómodos muebles enormemente tapizados que daban la apariencia de poder hundirse en ellos, el suelo de madera clara, muchos almohadones, alfombras, cuadros en la pared, la mayoría en monótonos y nada resaltables tonos cálidos, entre marones, naranjas y carmines, algunas plantas y una enorme chimenea en medio de la sala. Cosas… que Draco no noto en lo mas mínimo, tampoco se percato de la ropa tirada por todos lados, los platos sobre la pequeña mesa de centro, las carpetas y papeles por todos lados formando uno de los más grandes desastres en la historia… en fin no se percato de que esta casa era completamente opuesta a su lujoso y perfectamente organizado piso, ya tendría tiempo de burlare después, de eso estaba seguro Harry.

Pero por ahora lo importante era guiar al rubio a su habitación en el piso superior sin tropezar con todos esos obstáculos y peligros sobre el suelo, claro… sin dejar de besar en ningún momento los rosados labios de este, sin dejar de recorrer su cuerpo y sin dejar de ser recorrido por esas blancas manos.

Notando como una emoción mas comenzaba a nacer entre el cumulo de extrañas y revueltas sensaciones en su cuerpo… Harry había imaginado una infinidad de veces como sería su primera noche con Draco desde incluso antes de, saber su nombre, o de conocerle en lo mas mínimo… al principio la había imaginado… claro, no en el piso de arriba, si no en su oscuro sótano con el rubio siendo sujetado por cadenas y… bueno lo demás era claramente obvio y ya había fantaseado muchas otras veces con ese momento, pero ahora… su imaginación volaba mucho mas haya que solo doblegar y martirizar el cuerpo de Draco.

Lo que deseaba era ahora infinitamente muy diferente a lo que había soñado anteriormente, e infinitamente más complicado también… deseaba ver al rubio doblegándose el mismo ante él, ofreciéndole su cuerpo, mente y corazón por voluntad propia, soñaba con un Draco sumiso y complaciente que dócil se entrabada a él completamente, y Harry sabia que eso era enormemente más complicado que su primera fantasía, no era solo tomar al rubio y hacer lo que se le viniera en gana con su cuerpo… no… lo que soñaba ahora era que el rubio rogara y suplicara por adentrarse en el mundo de los placeres de Harry, se sintió patético al pensar que tal vez estaba dejando de ser del todo un completo sádico… a una linda relación esclavo-amo… eso le asqueaba de si mismo pero no podía contra esta emoción, ahora su reto seria lograrlo... ya no mas herir su cuerpo, eso ya no era lo que buscaba, se repetía a si mismo esperando convencerse a si mismo.

Pensamiento que desapareció por completo al verse en la situación en la que estaba… habían llegado milagrosamente a la cama sin caer ni romper nada en el proceso, en algún momento que no noto le había quitado la camisa y los pantalones a Malfoy… y este último le había dejado con los pantalones sobre los tobillos cuando se dejo caer hacia atrás sobre la mullida cama cubierta con una colcha dorada y roja… quedando sentado con las piernas separadas sobre los torneados muslos del rubio, quien bajo su cuerpo respiraba entrecortadamente elevando su pecho erráticamente ensanchando levemente su torso de una forma tan erótica cuando el aire llenaba sus pulmones, los labios entreabiertos para respirar mejor dejando ver a penas la ansiosa lengua con la que había batallado segundos atrás, los cabellos sobre la colcha sin caer siquiera uno sobre el inmaculado rostro de su serpiente y sus ojos invitándole abiertamente a continuar su camino

Le miro con los ojos bien abiertos como si estuviese poseído por su belleza… sus manos recorrieron firmemente desde la cintura, pasando por el firme pecho y los brazos, hasta llegar a sus muñecas las cuales sujeto con fuerza a cada lado de la rubia cabellera. Fue cuando el moreno se dio cuenta… de que todo era culpa de este hermoso adonis bajo su cuerpo… cada una de las emociones que sentía en este momento… eran causadas por el… Malfoy era el único culpable de todo lo que revoloteaba en su cabeza.

¿Pero como culparlo siendo tan hermoso? ¿Por qué culparlo si no sabía las perversidades que pasaban en este momento por la cabeza de su predador? ¿Cómo culparlo? No Draco no tenía la culpa de que en esto momentos lo único que sintiera Harry Potter fuesen las infinitas ganas de atravesar su delicado cuello con un bisturí.

--------------------

HAAAA les corto aquí jijiji (ha-a-a-a) bueno ahora si para el siguiente capi pondré el lemmon… jeje promesa n.n jejeje así… q …. Adiós!!! Sean felices …….


	14. Sexo

Hola de ante mano me disculpo por q mi compu anda un poco loca y no he podido revisar la ortografía así q si encuentran algo raro T.T disculpen….

* * *

Cap. #14 Sexo.

El estaba de acuerdo, estaba seguro de que Draco estaba de acuerdo… y todo el mundo también lo estaría… "Esta" no era la mejor forma de tener un encuentro de estas magnitudes con la única persona que supuestamente has amado en toda tu vida, porque al menos para Harry eso significaba Draco, sobre toda la escoria humana y sus propios traumas psicológicos Draco era de las pocas, o tal vez la única persona sobre este planeta la cual era digna de recibir este tipo de atenciones, de la forma tan sutil y cariñosa con la que le estaba tratando. Y tomando en cuenta lo quisquilloso que era el rubio para con la gente, Potter suponía que debía ser algo medianamente similar para Draco. En fin, había llegado a la conclusión de que hacer esto después de haber pasado por las situaciones anteriores y teniendo la mente llena de enojo, frustración, miedo, inseguridad, celos entre otros nada favorables sentimientos hacer esto solo era una forma de… en el caso de Draco recompensar un poco a Potter después de haber suscitado aquel pequeño problema con Zabini. Y por parte de Harry una forma para mitigar su propio malestar después de haberle dicho todas esas estúpidas cosas a Tom acerca de su serpiente y ¿Por qué no? También para hacerle saber al bastardo, delicioso y coqueto chico bajo su cuerpo a quien pertenecía realmente… A él.

Pero… ¡¡¡Rayos!!! A ninguno de ellos le importaba lo suficiente como para detenerse en estos momentos… esperaban que pese a todos estos problemas hubiese algo mágico en estos momentos que fuera suficiente como para no convertirlo en un acto de simple placer como, al menos Harry lo venia haciendo desde que descubrió que la cosa entre sus piernas serbia para mucho mas de lo que el inocentemente había creído durante años.

Aunque para su desgracia este no era el único de sus problemas, en más de una ocasión Draco había soltado un par de quejidos de dolor y aunque no decía absolutamente nada su rostro delataba cierta molestia de que Harry fuese tan agresivo con sus caricias… pero para Harry cada caricia "ligeramente" mas "intensa" que le daba a Draco era la única forma que encontraba para descargar un poco la ansiedad que le producía el deslizar sus manos por el cuerpo de su novio sin que las ganas de llevarlo hacia el sótano tomaran su mente y cometiera la más grande estupidez en la historia de los Potter, porque ahora, si lo deseaba realmente podría guiar el cuerpo de Draco hasta el piso inferior, sin que este opusiera ninguna resistencia, abrir el pequeño cajón del mueble junto a la puerta del sótano, donde ya tenía preparada una gran dotación de jeringas con un fuerte sedante que dejaría a Malfoy indefenso, le ataría al potro que tenia dentro del cuarto y esperaría pacientemente a que este recuperara sus 5 sentidos para comenzar con una reunión de lo que, para Harry era una sección típica de sexo.

Así que mientras sus manos se deslizaban lentamente por su ancha espalda no podía evitar que sus uñas de hundiesen un poco mas de lo debido en sus blanca carne, aunque recibiese deliciosos sonidos, sintiera la piel enchinarse bajo sus dedos y su bella espalada arquearse cuando le acariciaba suavemente; tampoco que al tener sus extremadamente sensibles tetillas en los labios, rozarlas con los dientes firmemente provocando que su chico le apartara levemente, no podía evitarle pese a que estos eran tan sensibles que Harry estaba completamente seguro de que el peliplateado era capaz de correrse tan solo con la debida estimulación de aquella zona tan erógena en su cuerpo… Pero no, el no podía resistirse a privarse de la sutil mueca de dolor e incomodidad que el chico ponía cada vez que sus caricias incrementaban su intensidad hasta el grado de ser levemente dolorosas, simplemente era algo que su cuerpo le estaba exigiendo con desesperación… y el no podía evitar darse a si mismo aunque fuese una pequeñísima probada del daño que podía causarle a su rubio amante si en verdad su mente se salía de control.

-¿Estamos ansiosos? – rio un poco Draco con un tono tenuemente burlesco – pareces un adolecente Potter – le dijo el rubio sujetando las manos del moreno invirtiendo "momentáneamente", para dedicarse a complacerlo, cosa que parecía ser; por un lado lo mas erótico que Harry había sentido en mucho mas tiempo de lo que había imaginado… y por otra parte una de las torturas mas grandes que había sufrido en su vida. Se sintió algo culpable de saber que Draco atribuía esas caricias exageradas a una pasión desbordante por parte del ojiverde, cuando la verdad era muy diferente a la que el rubio siquiera imaginaba.

No sabia en que concentrarse, si en los labios de Draco sobre su pecho, en esa caliente lengua que esquivaba cínicamente sus pezones y no se dignaba a profundizar sus caricias, o bien concentrarse en las ganas de girar las posiciones en las que se encontraban y empalar a Malfoy de forma cruel y salvaje, no tenia claro tampoco si la maldita, extremadamente dura y palpitante erección que se frotaba de forma vulgar contra la suya le producía mucho mas placer que ira… ¿Ira? Claro, no podría sentir algo menor que la ira cuando su estúpido y aristocrático chico no le permitía sentir su suave delicada y lastimable piel, pero a la vez, estar debajo de su cuerpo no era para nada un problema… o eso pensó.

Porque había estado debatiéndose innecesariamente con un sinfín de cuestiones que ahora le parecían absurdas comparándola con la que recientemente había descubierto… lo único de lo que estaba seguro era que el no cedería y él tampoco.

Invirtió rápidamente las posiciones zafando sus manos del firme agarre, ya no importaba ser tierno o salvaje, tocarle con delicadeza o con violencia. Lo único que importaba ahora era dominarlo, Harry Potter no sería pasivo.

* * *

Llevaban al menos 40 min. de preliminares, la piel de todo su cuerpo estaba cubierta de una densa capa de sudor, el cansancio comenzaba a hacerse evidente y por sobre todas las cosas su erección dolía como nunca antes lo había hecho, pero ninguno de los dos llegaba a un acuerdo, nadie está cediendo y ambos sabían también que el otro no daría su brazo a torcer, siempre que Harry se colocaba sobre el rubio; este no tardaba mas de 5 min en cambiar la posición y esto comenzaba a ser delirante, ambos necesitaban correrse pronto…

* * *

-Tengo una idea – murmuro Draco con la voz tan agitada como si hubiese corrido tono un maratón, y su tono sonaba algo exasperado detrás de toda esa exaltación.

Y esa idea había sido por mucho, la mejor idea que había tenido el rubio hasta ahora, a el nunca se le había ocurrido algo así y pese a estar abajo no se sentía para nada que comenzara a volverse sumiso. Nunca antes había pensado en lo erótico que podía ser una posición como esta.

Un perfecto 69… mientras Potter se dedicaba a recorrer con su lengua el rosado glande sobre su cabeza, el cual ya estaba cubierto por una buena cantidad de pre semen debido al los largos jugueteos iniciales, resbalaba con extrema facilidad entre sus labios. No cavia la menor duda de que su chico estaba bastante bien dotado, su erección era del tamaño perfecto para su boca, ligeramente más pequeña que la suya… pero mucho mas gruesa; se erguía sensualmente sobre su rostro, de un color pálido y algo rosáceo, perfecta… Y aunque al principio se le dificulto llevar ese ardiente manjar hasta el fondo de su garganta que ansiosa exigía mas y mas ese salado y fuerte sabor que desprendía la intimidad de Draco; no tardo mucho en acostumbrarse y llevar un ritmo constante arrebatando de los labios del contrario un sinfín de suspiros y jadeos que solo le excitaban mas. Mientras que sus manos no dejaban de estimular sus testículos deseosos de descargarse después de esperar por tanto tiempo, pero aun conteniéndose solo pare recibir unos minutos mas del delicioso contacto con la boca que tan plácidamente le atendía… Acariciaba las fuertes piernas y ese maldito y respingado trasero que se tensaba cuando succionaba más profundamente de lo habitual incitándole a adentrarse entre ellas.

Recibió por parte de su serpiente un gemido gutural que su miembro agradeció intensamente y una vez más volvió a deslizar muy lento su pene hasta lo mas profundo que su garganta la permitía y succiono lo mas intenso que pudo consiguiendo el mismo delicioso sonido. Nada mal para su segunda mamada.

Por su parte Draco era tono un experto en ese arte, lo cual le extraño bastante pues parecía aun reacio a adoptar una postura sumisa. Pues la forma en la que su largo falo era engullido con tanta facilidad denotaba un amplio conocimiento en este tema; la suavidad y calidez de la boca que le acogía rápidamente era sin igual a la infinidad de trabajos orales que había recibido en su vida, la mano de Draco estaba adherida fuertemente a la base de su pene dándole ligeros masajes con el cambio de presión de eventualmente hacia, sincronizados a la perfección con el intenso con el que el rubio engullía su erección.

Con una sincronía envidiable, esta vez no hubo reclamos, ni siquiera palabras o indicación de que o como le gustaba al otro. Harry supo inmediatamente que a punta de la polla de Draco era extremadamente sensible al rose de su lengua o su garganta y prefería mucho que Harry solo se dedicara a succionar y lamer esa zona en particular, también descubrió que atender suavemente uno de sus testículos dentro de su boca llevaba a Draco al borde de la locura y que sujetar con fuerza la base de su miembro ocasionaba que Draco no se corriera aun. Mientras que por alguna razón extraña noto que Malfoy no paraba de gemir y gruñir sin sacar ni sacarlo ni un centímetro de su boca, la erección de Harry goteaba cada vez que sentía la vibración que producía la voz de Draco, que le gustaba sentirse completamente cubierto por su húmeda boca y solo necesitaba despegarse un poco de ella para besar t morder el interior de sus muslos para retrasar su orgasmo.

Ninguna palabra salió de su boca durante ese tiempo…

Harry había leído en algún libro una frase que hasta entonces le había parecido la más ridícula en la historia, pero ahora sabía que era cierto "Los buenos amantes no hablan"

* * *

Draco Malfoy llevo al borde del orgasmo al león cuando sin que este pudiese notar nada tomo su mano y deposito en ella, no solo la confianza y la entrega máxima que era capaz de ofrecer… aparte de un pequeño frasco de lubricante dándole el permiso que Harry necesitaba para saciar sus deseos.

Es poco decir que estuvo a punto de correrse cuando identifico el objeto que había recibido por parte de su amante y si bien no se corrió físicamente el orgasmo mental que había recibido por este acto había sido tan intenso como uno físico. Se apresuro con bastante dificultad a destapar el frasco recibiendo al instante el intenso olor a cítricos, tomo una buena cantidad entre sus dedos, que calentó a conciencia esparciendo por toda la extensión de sus dedos. Se concentro en la punta de la erección de Draco para evitar un poco la incomodidad que sentiría su chico en los próximos momentos, separo sus turgentes nalgas acariciándolas con su mano sin lubricante levemente para después llevar sus dedos a la sensible entrada, que solo toco y acaricio por algunos momentos relajando externamente los músculos de su esfínter, para después aventurarse a introducir tan solo un primer dedo y tan solo hasta el primer nudillo. Malfoy no era virgen, eso le era claro, pero obviamente llevaba bastante tiempo sin tener relación como pasivo y sus músculos estaban realmente más tensos que lo normal… cosa que Harry agradecía.

Lentamente mas dedos fueron introducidos en el interior del rubio, ahora con tres dedos completamente dentro el moreno solo se concentraba en buscar la próstata de su pálido novio penetrándolo en distintos ángulos, aunque también se concentraba en las mas continuas e intensas vibraciones en su pene que le indicaban lo mucho que estaba disfrutando el ser poseído… en recompensa por su entrega el ojiverde estaba dispuesto y decidido a darle la mejor follada de su vida. O al menos eso pensaba.

Lo que no espero fue que momentos después de encontrar la próstata del rubio y recibir en compensación un fuerte grito que resonó en su erección a punto de correrse… no lo hizo, pero no lo había hecho no solo para alargar un poco mas las deliciosas sensación que esos sensuales gemiditos que soltaba pícaramente Malfoy seguramente para hacerle enloquecer más rápido. No fue eso. Si no el delgado, largo, y viscoso falange que fue introducido firmemente en su entrada. Casi escupió la polla de Draco fuera de su boca y estuvo a punto de también sacar esos dedos para reclamarle al rubio, pero no lo hizo, no pudo, estaba congelado ¿Qué diablos estaba pasando por la mente de ese tonto rubio?

Si esa maldita y rastrera serpiente no lo era, Harry sí que era virgen.

* * *

Joder todavía no se quien será uke… pero bueno no podía fallarles con el capi así q les doy un pequeño adelanto. Jiji Hasta la próxima!!!


	15. Pasivo

Hola Hola…. Bueno en este capítulo… por fin después de tantos capis de haberlo evitado por fin pondré lemmon… y lo mas curioso es que será la primera vez que publicare un lemmon… no que lo escriba o lo imagine… así que es un gran acontecimiento que hasta hace unos meses no me hubiera atrevido a hacer… pero haaaa me arriesgare un poco, así que espero que cumpla con sus expectativas sobre todo después de haberlo cortado en tantos capis… pero bueno vallamos a lo más importante ahora…

* * *

Cap. # 15 Pasivo.

No tuvo siquiera palabras coherentes para reclamar que aquel húmedo dedo se resbalara furtivamente por lugares que nadie nunca… JAMAS habían sido profanados, sin su consentimiento claro esta… lo único que salía de su boca eran torpes balbuceos que solo estaban logrando hacerle ver más estúpido a cada segundo. Y ese estúpido rubio solo le miraba con una gran sonrisa picara y juguetona como si no hubiese cometido esa abominable ofensa en contra de su persona. Su rostro completamente luminoso por las pequeñas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente en contraste con la dorada luz de la habitación le hacía ver como el más travieso y seductor ángel… que claramente estaba controlando su sádica sonrisa ante ese pequeño detalle que seguramente acababa de descubrir. Sus mejillas se sonrojaron intensamente y deseo ansioso que la tierra se lo tragara en ese instante.

-¡¡¡No!!! – advirtió enérgicamente al leer con facilidad lo que esos ojos plateados le sugerían – que no pase por tu cabeza… porque no sucederá. – intento mantener un tono autoritario que claramente era opacado por el tono carmín de sus mejillas y sus cristalinos ojos.

Malfoy no se digno a responderle ni a objetar lo que Harry le había dicho, volvió a concentrarse en su antigua tarea, introdujo de golpe el olvidado y ansioso pene frente a su rostro llevándolo hasta su garganta para continuar con su faena; cosa que Harry disfrutaba al máximo porque ahora la hábil lengua del rubio se movía frenética alrededor de su carne con destrezas que era obvio, Malfoy había suprimido hasta el momento en que mas las necesitaría, ya que a pesar que Harry sollozaba de una forma tan sensual, el dedo de Malfoy no fue retirado de su entrada.

-Sa-sacalo Draco… no lo hare… no – se quejaba enterrando su cara en las sabanas ignorando por completo la necesidad del rubio clavándose en su pecho, sin darse cuenta que precisamente eran sus débiles quejidos y gemiditos entrecortados los que más insistan al rubio.

Pero es que Potter no podía, no era capaz de pensar claramente con ese dedo que se movía ya velozmente relajando todos sus músculos tocando constantemente puntos de placer que hasta ahora era desconocidos para él, la sensación era tan intensa e irreal, sentirse invadido le provocaba tanto coraje y tanto placer que era incapaz de discernir si lo odiaba o lo gozaba. Pronto sintió el segundo dedo adentrarse en su apretado canal y esta vez no pudo reprimir el sonoro gemido de una extraña mezcla entre dolor y placer.

-Anda gatito déjate de prejuicios y goza mis dedos… has comenzado muy bien – le animo el rubio dejando por unos instantes su miembro, sobando su trasero para relajarle un poco más.

-Cállate esto es una mierda – se quejo con el ceño fruncido, solo sujeto el deseoso mástil de Draco y lo masturbo lentamente y movió nuevamente sus dedos que en ningún momento habían sido retirados de la rosada entrada del rubio… cerrando los ojos fingiendo que odiaba la nueva y extraña sensación que invadía su retaguardia.

-Mentiroso – se burlo Draco metiendo sus dedos con singular fuerza en su interior golpeando con la punta de estos aquel paquete de nervios que si bien conocía perfectamente en otros cuerpos, no lo reconocía en el suyo. Su grito fue apenas opacado entre las sabanas que mordía con saña. – Lo estas disfrutando tanto como yo – mascullo medianamente entendible con la punta de su lengua abriéndose paso debajo del prepucio solo logrando que Harry se tensara y de esta forma el toque de sus dedos se hacía más intenso solo por culpa de Harry, hacia ver como si sus cuerpo desease mas el contacto y vaya que en realidad lo deseaba, aun que ese sería su pequeño y sucio secreto.

Quien lo diría, Harry Potter el activo más sádico… al menos de la ciudad; siendo desvirgado por los aristocráticos y blancos dedos del hijo de la mano derecha de su más grande rival y no encima de todo… gozándolo como el pasivo mas ninfómano de la galaxia… si tan solo Voldemort supiera de esto seguramente no pasaría ni un segundo sin recordarle y recalcarle la humillante situación en la que se encontraba.

Entre sus pensamientos, y todas esas oleadas de placer no noto cuando involuntariamente su boca volvió a cerrarse alrededor de Draco ayudando a su mano para complacerlo mejor, tampoco noto cuando separo sus piernas, ni tampoco cuando empino su cuerpo para darle más espacio a esos dedos para entrar… dedos… que ya eran tres y no lo había notado.

Pensó rápidamente y maquino una idea para zafarse de ser penetrado por esa gruesa polla que con bastante trabajo cavia completamente en su boca, no quiso ni pensar en lo doloroso que seria si fuese introducida en otra cavidad que ya era suficientemente bien entendida por tres largos dedos. Su idea fue simple y algo estúpida, si follaba primero a Draco, lo cansaba lo suficiente y con un poco de suerte se quedaba dormido después del primer round se libraría, al menos por el momento de tomar el papel sumiso.

-Déjame follarte primero – dijo rompiendo con la posición que habían mantenido según el reloj por al menos media hora.

-Y luego te follare yo – le advirtió jalando por el cuello al moreno y separando sus piernas en un nada conservador acto mostrándole sin una pizca de pudor, la parte más intima de su cuerpo.

-Lo prometo – balbuceo colocándose sobre el rubio… perfecto, ESA… era SU posición, aquí era donde debía estar, el había nacido para montar ferozmente al rubio para penetrarlo y correrse dentro de su cuerpo hasta saciar todas las fantasías (donde el rubio no moría en el proceso) de su mente… y la serpiente había nacido para estar bajo su cuerpo, para abrir sus piernas ente él, rodearlo con ella, sujetarse de su espalda y dejarse poseer sumisamente mientras gemía su nombre al llegar al orgasmo.

Los preparativos anteriores habían surtido un excelente efecto y ahora su novio se encontraba dilatado y lubricado a la perfección, subió sus piernas sobre sus hombros para tener una vista espectacular en primer plano de la primera vez que se adentraría en él. Su pequeño, húmedo y rosado culito le rogaba a gritos por ser penetrado y se lo concedería. Pero claro… no lo haría sin antes disfrutar un poco torturando a su chico. Tomo su erección completamente cubierta de saliva, la punta enrojecida añorando ultrajar el seductor anillo de músculos frente a sus ojos. Solo rozo la punta sobre ella, restregando su polla sobre ella, dilatándola más innecesariamente, saboreando cada gesto que su niño rubio hacia, sus ojos entrecerrados mirando hacia el techo retorciendo sus piernas y sujetándolo de los brazos con fuerza.

Hubiese deseado tanto haberle penetrado sin preparación, sin cuidado arremetiéndose de una sola embestida dentro de su delicado cuerpo, que la única lubricación fueran su semen y la sangre del rubio, pensaba que el rostro de Draco contraído de dolor hubiese sido la visión más erótica de su vida. Pero cuando lo penetro tal y como estaba, 100% entregado a él, fue una sensación aun más increíble de lo que hubiese pensado hace unos meses, no había dolor en la expresión del rubio, solo placer y desesperación por que lo hiciera más rápido. Pese a su naturaleza, le penetro lentamente, como si degustara introducir centímetro a centímetro de su longitud. Malfoy lloriqueaba coqueto mirándolo con reproche pero sin decir nada… mordiéndose los labios y empujando sus caderas para hacer más rápida la penetración sin éxito alguno.

-Te encanta Draco – dijo seguro – si pudieras verte… tu culo suplica porque lo folle duro – decía sin perder ni un segundo vista de su miembro empalando a Draco quien lo apretaba exquisitamente presionando los lugares exactos. Se sentía palpitar dentro de la estrechez llevándolo poco a poco al borde. Disfruto la sensación de penetrar profundamente a su novio por unos instantes hasta que las manos del rubio se cerraron fuertemente sobre su cabello jalándolo para llevar su rostro frente a esos ojos plateados ahogado en lujuria. Se besaron rudamente, sus lenguas hicieron contacto inmediatamente mesclando sus salivas creando el más delicioso néctar, Harry mordía sus labios fuertemente intentando que las acciones del rubio le incitaran a ser más rudo con el chico.

-¡Duro! – exigió con una mirada seria y desesperada.

Draco no sabía que diciendo eso solo estaba metiéndose mas y mas en la boca del lobo… y esta vez el ojiverde no se contuvo… sus primeras envestidas fueron intensas, fuertes y veloces, amaba sentir la carne del rubio estrujarlo y contraerse llevándolo hasta la salida de su culo. Y como se abría dócilmente cuando arremetía de nuevo contra él sin oponer la usual resistencia que tenia con sus víctimas, ahora no importaba eso, solo quería adentrarse más en ese chico, enterrarse hasta lo más profundo de sus entrañas… y seguir escuchando esos gemidos y los gritos de placer que soltaban sus rozados labios cada vez que lo embestía.

Nunca le había importado mucho en sus otros encuentros, pero esta vez, en cuanto encontró la próstata de Malfoy y él exploto gritando y exigiendo más fuerza, lo complació, bajo una de sus piernas que inmediatamente se enrosco en su cintura estrechando su cavidad y de paso estrangulando aun mas su miembro, así, más cómodo y con la misma y brutal fuerza que hubiese follado a "esos" chicos, se follo a Draco Malfoy, teniendo sumo cuidado de que cada arremetida diera justo en la próstata de este. Sus ojos grises estaban húmedos y sollozaba entrecortadamente con la garganta claramente irritada por sus anteriores gritos.

Fue ahí donde Harry descubrió que con otros chicos, lo más genial y placentero para él, era hacerlos llorar de dolor hasta que ya no tuvieran más voz para seguir gritando. Pero con Draco, no había nada más perfecto que hacerlo llorar de placer hasta que enmudeciera… mandándolo al mismo estado que el de sus acompañantes, pero de una manera bastante diferente a la que solía tener con ellos.

Pronto, con un grito gutural y tensando cada musculo de su cuerpo, Draco se corrió abundantemente sobre sus estómagos, Harry sonrió satisfecho de su trabajo, su serpiente no necesito siquiera que lo masturbara para llegar a un intenso que él mismo sentía en su miembro; se sintió tan poderoso por haber logrado eso… que al igual que el rubio y también gracias a los espasmos orgásmicos del este él también se corrió casi dolorosamente dentro de su cuerpo.

Se desplomo sobre el rubio en una pose que por más incomoda que fuera la mantuvieron mientras ambos recuperaban el aliento y Potter se retorcía de placer con solo sentir sus fluidos escapando lentamente de su ano con su propio miembro aun adentro.

Se recostó al lado de su lindo pasivito admirando su obra terminada. Ver a un Malfoy aun con las piernas abiertas, lleno de semen en su pecho y escurriendo entre sus piernas no se veía todos los días, sus ojos cerrados y la respiración entrecortada… sus nudillos estaban blancos y la espalda de Harry ardía levemente. Harry estaba medicamente seguro de que nadie podía correrse tanto y tener un 2do. Round después de eso. Atrajo el tembloroso cuerpo a su pecho dispuesto a dormir cuando este se coloco presuroso sobre su cuerpo.

Sus verdes ojos se abrieron asustados, frente a él su impertinente novio parecía tan fresco como un mañana de primavera, aunque el sudor cubría su piel y su usualmente acomodado cabello estaba hecho un nido de pájaros similar al propio; Draco no parecía estar para nada cansado. Su cuerpo solo puso estremecerse esperando lo peor.

-No creas… que te has salvado gatito – susurro lento y frio, como si de un sádico castigo se tratara, en un tono muy similar al que él mismo usaba con sus víctimas – Después de esta noche cariño, tu virginidad quedara en el pasado – más que como un león enjaulado o un gatito, Harry se sintió en ese momento como un aun más frágil conejito en manos de su verdugo.

-No… Draco, estamos cansados dejémoslo para otro día – intentaba escapar el rubio escondiéndose tras las mantas.

-Haa noo – dijo el rubio lleno de energía tomándolo de las piernas y jalándolo hasta sacarlo de entre las mantas - no te dormirás hasta que hayas cumplido tu promesa – le advirtió severamente – veras que se siente delicioso. – prometía el rubio.

-No me gusto siquiera con los dedos – se quejaba, en cualquier otra situación, si un chico le dijera eso le hubiese sonado tan patético como las escusa de una tonta chica virgen solo haciéndose mas a desear. Tal vez en estos momentos era tal y como sonaba Harry.

-Me lo prometiste – dije Draco en tono bastante serio.

Harry solo gruño y a los pocos segundos con una sobrehumana fuerza fue girado sobre la cama hasta quedar boca abajo con el peso del rubio sobre su espalda – Cuando terminemos si no te ha gustado no lo volveremos a hacer – prometió esta vez el rubio – No puedes "cerrarte" – palmeo su trasero con fuerza enfatizando la palabra – a algo que no conoces.

Malfoy no le dejo reflexionar, meditar o siquiera pensar en el acto que forzosamente haría el rubio en unos instantes. Sin dejar que Harry pusiese más escusas, le puso en cuatro patas y el recorrido sobre su cuerpo comenzó sin más demoras. Potter nunca había tenido a alguien tras él en un acto sexual, jamás… así que las caricias y los besos propinados por toda esta zona eran sensaciones ciento porciento nuevas para él. Nunca creyó que el hueso de su clavícula fuera tan sensible, o que la parte externa de sus costillas mandara tales corrientes eléctricos por todo su cuerpo… o que el calor de Draco tras él era tan reconfortable.

Su erección no tardo en hacerse presente aun contra su voluntad, pero esos dedos húmedos por la saliva que masajeaban sus pezones tan intensamente le provocaban tanto placer… tanto como el que la blanca mano que jalaba constantemente de su pene, deteniéndose en la punta jugando con las gotas de pre-semen que comenzaban a salir inevitablemente. Los pequeños rasguños que había causado Draco en su espalda fueron lamidos con devoción como en disculpa por haberlos hecho, lo que contradecía las rojas marcas que tenía en su cuello que mañana estarían moradas mostrándole a todo el mundo que Draco Malfoy había poseído su moreno cuerpo.

Potter literalmente se derretía bajo los dedos de Draco, sus experimentadas caricias mantenían erizada toda la piel que pasaba bajo su toque. En verdad no quería y luchaba mentalmente por no ceder ante tanto placer que estaba sintiendo, pero su cuerpo reaccionaba sin su consentimiento y aunque mordía con fuerza sus labios no era capaz de reprimir sus gemidos.

Se sentía tan patético e indefenso cuando las manos de Draco se posaron en sus nalgas recorriéndola y apretándolas cuidadosamente para que ni un milímetro de piel se salvara de sus caricias; él escondió su rostro en la almohada sintiéndose completamente humillado, si tan solo dejara de pensar tanto y olvidara su estúpido orgullo maniático estaría disfrutando enormemente mas las atenciones de su novio.

Pero no podía evitarlo, casi podía jurar que sintió las lagrimas abandonar sus ojos cuando ambos glúteos fueron separados suavemente exponiendo su intimidad ante los plateados ojos. No podía… un asesino a sangre fría como lo era él… no podía entregarse a un sexy t hermoso chico con tanta facilidad, esto iba en contra de todo en lo que creía… y en contra de todo lo que había sido hasta el momento, quería girarse y volver a follarse a Malfoy fieramente y tal vez arañar su cuerpo hasta dejarle profundas marcas por todo su cuerpo porque hasta en esta situación sabia que ya no eres capaz de lastimar al rubio, por el momento.

Pero su cuerpo no se movió ni un milímetro y como si alguien controlase su cuerpo se vio a si mismo respingando el culo ofreciéndose de la manera más vulgar y soez. Cuatro largos dedos volvieron a clavarse hasta lo más profundo de su interior, extrañamente con un ligero escozor.

-Estas muy tenso gatito – le susurro sin una pizca de burla, al menos agradecía que notara lo difícil que era esto para él – relájate y será más sencillo – Draco beso su cadera y cada una de sus nalgas mientras sus dedos volvían a abrirse paso entre sus piernas, y su cuerpo se relajo rápidamente, pero no había nada que pudiera calmar su mente.

De nuevo, con completo fervor y con toda la lentitud del mundo, volvió a ser preparado, su próstata recibió las mas deliciosas caricias que jamás en su vida habría soñado, sentía los dedos ya en lo más profundo de su ser concentrando sus caricias en el pequeño bulto bajo sus dedos, Harry tenía los ojos cerrados y el rostro escondido entre la almohada y las mantas, su boca estaba húmeda… ni siquiera podía controlar la saliva que salía de su boca esparciéndose por toda la cama en señal equivoca de un intenso placer.

-Dolerá Harry – Draco no le mintió – pero lo hare lo más suave que pueda.

Una escurridiza lagrima abandono sus ojos cuando sintió la húmeda virilidad rozar su entrada luchado por introducirse en su cuerpo, que por su parte luchaba contra sus propios pensamientos para no tensarse y hacer más complicada y dolorosa la entrada. Y en verdad que le dolía, cuando apenas sintió el capullo dentro ya tenía las uñas enterradas en el colchón y ya no podía contener las lágrimas que salían lentamente de sus ojos. Afortunadamente para su culo, Draco mantuvo su promesa y se metió lentamente, pudo haber jurado que había pasado horas intentando meter su miembro en su entrada.

Vio entre lágrimas la mano de Draco al lado de su cabeza, sus nudillos blancos de presión estrangulando un puñado de sabanas, los músculos de su brazo estaban tensos y temblaban por el esfuerzo, Malfoy se estaba conteniendo, Se metía tan lentamente que para él también estaba siendo una tortura. Sonrió levemente pese al dolor.

Un – Te amo Harry – se mesclo extramente con el quejido de dolor que salió de su boca cuando sintió los testículos de Draco chocar contra su trasero. Fue ahí cuando Harry supo que había entregado su virginidad a la persona correcta.

Aunque no respondió las caricias no se detuvieron, los dedos seguían paseándose por su s piernas y rozando su erecto y doloroso mástil, aun el rubio no se movía.

Tardo varios minutos más en salir solo unos pocos centímetros para tentar terreno esperando que el moreno le diera una señal de aprobación que no tardo mucho en recibir, las caderas de Harry suavemente devolvieron el pene de Draco de nuevo a su interior. Draco gimió fascinado ante el acto de Harry y comenzó con un ritmo lento y constante dando exactamente en los puntos buenos de Potter.

Aunque a su pesar Harry gemía, gritaba y sentía como su cuerpo perdía fuerza rápidamente ya no pudo pensar en nada más que el duro y palpitante pedazo de carne en su interior, ahora solo lo quería más adentro, las duro, mas rápido… se sintió la puta más grande del mundo al gozar de esta manera el miembro de un hombre, pero no le importo, arremetió el mismo contra las caderas detrás de él e inmediatamente la sensación se incremento y el ritmo se acelero. Con una velocidad asombrosa Harry Potter aprendió a disfrutar los extraños y morbosos placeres de ser pasivo; se sentía completamente atendido por su chico, le hacía sentirse tan poderoso como tener un frágil cuerpo bajo de sí, solo necesitaba gemir o lloriquear para que Malfoy intensificara sus embestidas o las hiciera más lentas, era tan delicioso.

Con extraña docilidad en él se dejo girar y sin saber cómo, el rubio quedo entre sus piernas haciendo sus embestidas más rápidas y constantes, el rostro de Draco frente al suyo, era todo un poema, los ojos cerrados con fuerza, sus mejillas sonrojadas y jadeando, tan extasiado en placer como lo estaba el… supuso inmediatamente que el tenia un rostro similar en estos momentos. Se abrazo fuertemente a su rubio cuerpo contrayendo sus músculos para darle todo el placer que le era posible dar. Mordió sus labios fuertemente arqueando su espalda y sintiendo palpitar a Draco en su interior a punto de correrse… No supo bien porque lo hizo, pero se atrevió a llevar su mano justo al lugar en donde ambos se unían… sintió el miembro de Draco duro como una piedra… enserio tan duro como no recordaba haber sentido uno… se sintió tan obsceno y pecaminoso cuando palpo con la punta de sus dedos mas cerca de su cuerpo sintiendo sin problemas como justo en ese sitio la carne de Malfoy desaparecía en su interior… y acaricio a ambos obteniendo una… casi irreal y más intensa sensación de placer. El espasmo de Draco ante la inesperada caricia fue tan explosivo que animo a Harry a acariciarlos mas recibiendo de parte del rubio brutales empujones justo sobre su próstata.

De repente todo se volvió brillante y la sensación más intensa que conocía recorrió su cuerpo en uno de los orgasmos más fuertes de su vida, solo comparado con el que había tenido minutos antes mientras penetraba a Draco. Enterró sus uñas en la espalda de Draco y se retorció como si le hubiera caído un rayo encima… pronto se sintió tibio y húmedo, su abdomen ahora estaba teñido con salpicones blancos y su culo se sentía más húmedo de lo usual, tan tibio e intenso Malfoy eyaculo tres abundantes chorros de semen, se sintió en paz.

* * *

Cuando despertó… se encontraba exhausto, adolorido y entumido como si hubiese corrido un maratón entero a máxima velocidad, seguramente si intentaba levantarse no podría mantenerse así ni 5 minutos antes de caer derrotado al suelo. Había pensado estúpidamente que Draco podría haber sido una de sus víctimas, hasta ese día había visto fácil el someter al rubio, pero después de ese día… supo que no había idiota más grande en el mundo que él. Porque esos dos rounds no habían sido suficientes para Draco, solo hasta el tercero el rubio por fin lo dejo descansar.

-Buenos días amor – le dio un sonoro beso en la enredadera de cabellos que ahora tenía sobre su cabeza dejando caer sobre su rostro leves gotas de agua, su chico venia después de darse una rápida ducha – anda… iremos por los cachorros así que levántate – maldito rubio… el maldito lucia tan radiante como siempre, como si hubiese tenido una noche de relajación y buen sueño… jodido bastardo.

Harry se enrosco mas en la cama ignorándolo e intentando volver a dormirse cuando una palma golpeo su delicado y en este momento sensible culo. –¿Qué tan una ronda de sexo matutino? – propuso Draco susurrándole al oído.

No pasaron ni dos segundos cuando Harry a estaba dentro de la ducha.

* * *

Bueno se que no es la gran cosa… pero bueno algo es algo y espero que les haya entretenido un rato je je je… así que nos veremos en el prox capi!!!!

Sean felices y gracias por leer n.n


	16. Familia

Hola a todos de nuevo…. Bien decidí actualizar… aunque fuese un capi algo corto… por q bueno ya se vienen las fiestas y todo eso lo cual ha consumido mi tiempo por q mi familia es algo adicta a la navidad así que hemos estado preparando todo desde hace semanas pero ya es hora de que actualice… y aprovechando eso para desearles feliz navidad a todos los que han leído este finc, a todos a los que les ha gustado, a los que no y a los que dejan reviews XD XDXD jajaja bueno imaginen que dije algo más lindo…

* * *

Cap. # 16 Familia.

En momentos como este… lo odiaba, no podía hacer más que solo odiarlo, estaba cansado, entumido, soñoliento, su cabello estaba bastante más despeinado y enredado de lo usual, su rostro estaba comprimido en un gran gesto de desagrado que hubiera alejado a todo aquel que se atreviera si quiera a poner uno ojo sobre él, su ropa costosa y elegante había sido sustituida poro cómoda ropa deportiva, por una oscura y denigrante razón… porque no debíamos olvidar… que también le dolía horrores el culo… bueno no era del todo dolor, mas bien, le escocía horriblemente, lo cual no era para nada mejor que el dolor. Pero así era, a cada paso o movimiento que hacía era acompañado por un creciente malestar que solo lograba fruncir su rostro cada vez mas y enojarse más consigo mismo, y también con su objeto de odio momentáneo.

Mientras el sufría los estragos de su primera noche como pasivo, sumiso, uke… o cualquier otro sobre nombre denigrante que se le ocurriera. El puto Malfoy se paseaba como una maldita reina gay en una pasarela, saludaba cortésmente a todos los que divisaba a lo lejos en el Zoo, se movía grácilmente, su rostro estaba sensualmente sonrojado y parecía brillar con luz propia, sus ojos usualmente fríos tenían una apariencia pacifica… como si… demostrara su felicidad a los 4 vientos. Por eso lo odiaba.

Cuando entraron a su consultorio su gesto de desagrado fue en aumento al divisar a las ya bastante crecidas molestias peludas que robaban la atención del rubio. Granger intento saludarle pero fue claramente rechazada por la mueca de asco en el rostro de Harry y su verde y molesta mirada que parecieron estrangularla mentalmente. Potter se limito a gruñir e irse a… intentar sentarse en el amplio sofá que había junto a la ventana.

-Tiene mal despertar – lo excuso Draco – bueno Granger… ya puedes irte – el rubio la corrió claramente con su usual gesto despectivo.

Draco estaba tan interesado en sus bebes que no noto los refunfuñeos infantiles de la chica, tomo a cada uno de los gatos para revisarlo minuciosamente de cualquier sospecha que tuviera en contra de esa mujer… pero al parecer sus pequeños y peludos hijos estaban en perfectas condiciones y se restregaban contra su cuerpo y chillaban emocionados con su regreso. Ahora cada uno pesaba al menos unos 4 kilos… eso en conjunto con sus ya bruscos movimientos hacían mas complicado el cargarlos a todos al mismo tiempo. Aun así pudo fácilmente llegar al sofá y tumbarse junto a un molesto Harry que solo lo miraba con el rabillo del ojo. Su molestia era bastante clara… pero tenía algunas noticas que esperaría que le alegraran un poco el día.

-Toma –dije ofreciéndole a uno de los cachorros – Alexander quiere ir con su mami – dije en tono seguro aun sabiendo que la frase no le agradaría del todo al moreno.

Esos ojos verdes lo miraros confusos… entre golpearlo por haber dicho "mami" con ese tono de voz tan estúpido y meloso… o preguntar.

-Así que ya le has puesto nombre. – opto por preguntar, con el dolor de su culo se sentía tan incomodo que no le daban ganas ni de pelear. Mientras tanto el gato se revolvía inquieto en sus manos buscando ansioso sus dedos para morderlo… desde hacia algunos días sus dientes habían comenzado a hacer sus apariciones a penas como pequeños puntos blancos en su boca y afortunadamente aun no lastimaban - ¿Por qué Alexander?

-Es un nombre fuerte – dijo inmediatamente – es el más grande de todos, el más demandante… y el más parecido a ti. – Solo con ver la ceja elevada de Harry supo que también quería saber la razón por la que decía esto – es el mas gruñón, y orgulloso… jajaja – la cara de indignación de Harry no se hizo esperar. – Y… el más grande y fuerte. – dijo lo ultimo como una sutil caricia al enorme ego de su chico.

-Ho como si tú fueses la gentileza encarnada – para haberse quejado tan poco era claro que el moreno estaba complacido con eso último. - ¿Y los demás?

-Este es Kot – dije mostrándole al cachorro más pequeño con una amplia y orgullosa sonrisa en el rostro.

-¿Kot*? – pregunto exagerando el tono como si fuera el nombre más extraño del mundo.

-Si… Kot… K-O-T – deletreo- ya sabes… como cotonete… porque es el más lindo, tierno… suave y esponjoso… ya sabes es el más dulce. – hablaba mientras besaba la esponjada cabecita blanca.

-Malfoy cotonete se escribe con C – le reprocho mirándolo como si fuese un idiota.

-Se ve mejor escrito con K- alego como si fuera la respuesta más científica del mundo.

Harry solo bufo mientras intentaba controlar su rusa… cosa que fue ignorada por completo por Draco.

-Ella es mi pequeña chica ruda Galia que significa Luz, porque ya sabes no tiene casi manchas – le explicaba Draco mientras sostenía a la pequeña por las patitas delanteras mostrando su nívea, pulcra pancita mientras la pequeña se movía inquieta con movimientos bastante bruscos queriendo abalanzarse sobre el rubio para jugar con él.

La mirada incrédula de Potter no desaparecía de su presuntuoso rostro… los nombres de los pequeños y molestos gatos, definitivamente no era lo que esperaba, se los imaginaba… mas… animales, pero al parecer Draco tomaba bastante enserio su paternidad con respecto a sus bebes que sus nombres eran extrañamente humanos.

-¿Y esta quién es? – Dijo señalando a la pequeña bola moteada que se acurrucaba sobre las piernas del rubio; ella era la última, que no parecía estar interesada en explorar el mundo ni en pelear y retozar con sus hermanos… para ella era mucho más importante dormir y descansar todo el tiempo.

-Mmmm no lo se – decía pensativo acariciando su pequeña cabecita - ¿De qué crees que tenga cara?

Pese a su malestar Harry sabía que si respondía con completa sinceridad lo que pensaba de la cara de sus amados pequeños se hubiera llevado un buen golpe y una tremenda regañada por parte de su lindo rubio… así que se contuvo bastante bien y solo le dirigió una mirada molesta a la pequeña dormida – No lo sé – dije rápidamente girando el rostro desinteresado.

-Ho anda… - lo próximo que Harry sintió fue el hombro de su novio golpeando el suyo insistentemente, y al parecer no se detendría para nada hasta conseguir sacarle aunque fuera un único nombre para ponérselo a la mas perezosa de los leopardos –es solo un nombre… seguro tienes pensado miles. – insistió.

-Esta bien esta bien – se rindió tonándose algunos momentos para pensar en silencio un nombre que no sonara ofensivo – Creo que Zhen significa preciosa – se odio a si mismo y casi juro que sentía nauseas de solo haber pronunciado era oración completa. Asco que no duro mucho ya que fue gratamente interrumpido por los suaves labios de un feliz y entusiasmado Draco que, era claro agradecía el interés que el moreno estaba poniendo en los gatos… aunque este fuera bastante mínimo.

-Estoy seguro de que a Zhen le encantara el nombre que su mami eligió para el.

Maldito Malfoy…

* * *

-Draco – pregunto Harry con voz baja mientras ambos estaban sentados en el sofá con sus espaldas sobre los brazos del mueble y las piernas extendidas y enredadas entre si… y los pequeños durmiendo por fin plácidamente sobre ellas. -¿Cómo es tu familia? – pregunto algo inseguro aun sin poderse sacar de la cabeza todo lo que ese maldito de Tom le había dicho el día anterior. Era obvio que en estos momentos Draco no formaba parte de "eso", el Zoo lo mantenía bastante ocupado todo el tiempo y sobre todo la noche anterior no había notado ningún horrible tatuaje sobre el pulcro antebrazo del ojiplata. Eso de cierta forma lo tranquilizaba, pero no del todo.

Draco se detuvo un momentos a pensar y Harry temió lo peor… tal vez el rubio estaba inventándose una gran escusa para no hablar de ellos… o lo que era peor, trataba de buscar alguna forma de describir a su familia, una que no fuera del todo, sangriento.

-Supongo que es un asco – dijo seriamente – Mi padre y madre nunca se quisieron mucho, mi verdadera madre en ese caso sería mi nana – dijo sabiendo exactamente lo triste que sonaba decirlo -aunque mi padre siempre le ha importado mucho mi futuro y mi estabilidad económica, tuvimos muchas diferencias en el pasado… supongo que fue principalmente porque no quería seguir con las tradiciones familiares… – Potter sintió como la sangre de todo su cuerpo se detenía repentinamente y no podía respirar. – Sobre todo porque me encantan los morenos de ojos verdes – le adulo logrando sacar una sonrisa - Las finanzas y los negocios no son lo mío tampoco… y aunque a él le costó mucho tiempo entenderlo, creo que ahora nos sobrellevamos bastante bien – habla como si estuviese hablando de cualquier familia adinerada de la ciudad. – Al final de todo, creo que estamos mejor por separado. -Por primera vez Harry no podía creerle del todo al rubio. No sabía si creerle o no, si le mentía o era sincero. Si en realidad el rubio conocía el mundo que Voldemort y sus súbditos habían creado, si era participe de ese oscuro régimen. O peor aun… si Draco era completamente ignorante de todo en lo que su padre estaba metido y él lo veía simplemente como un hombre de negocios demasiado ocupado como para preocuparse de su hijo.

Harry solo asentía con la cabeza, temeroso de que cualquiera de esas horribles ideas se hiciera realidad.

-Y Harry ¿Cómo es tu familia?- pregunto con ese inocentón tono de voz que solía usar para molestarlo u obligarle a haber algo… como a ser pasivo.

-Es la típica familia de clase media – dijo inmediatamente- mamá ama de casa, papá es publicista, un excelente hijo que es un exitoso Dr. Que aparte de ser inteligente y guapo tiene la suerte de tener un hermoso, rubio y ricachón novio – dijo en tono burlón - ¿Necesitas saber algo más?

-Idiota.

Aunque pese a las palabras de Draco esa noche no pudo dejar de pensar en todas las especulaciones que su mente había creado.

* * *

Sé que es muy poco lo sé… pero con todos estos contratiempo creo q esto es mejor q nada así q los dejo para seguir preparando la ensalada de manzana.

Bueno le puse Alexander a uno de los cachorros como nombre sugerido por Alexander Malfoy Black en honor a que siempre deja reviews 0///0 así q … bueno… ya saben lo demás…

Y Kot por Murtilla por que también deja sus comen siempre 0///0… aunque dije que fue inspirado en cotonete XD XD XD que era un perro que teníamos cuando trabajaba en una veterinaria y era la bola de pelos mas linda y tierna que había visto en mi vida… bueno cuando leí su review me vino d inmediato a la mente… así q bueno… eso es todo

FELIZ NAVIDAD!!!


	17. Más

Hi!!! Estoy aquí nuevamente con un capi nuevo que espero que disfruten… n.n

* * *

Cap. #17 MÁS familia.

Durante la anterior semana y lo que iba de esta; Harry había buscado ansioso y desesperado toda la información que pudiese encontrar acerca de la familia Malfoy: Narcisa Malfoy era una mujer rica… procedente de una familia rica… en fin dinero y más dinero rodeaban su historia. Tal y como dijo su novio era una mujer desinteresada por completo de la maternidad y mas interesada en la vida social y los lujos… nada que destacara… pero la madre de Malfoy no le importaba en lo más mínimo. Pero sobre todo a quien necesitaba investigar… era a Malfoy padre, o como el mundo le conocía "Lucius Abraxas Malfoy" un típico magnate de los negocios que a la vista d todos solo era un malnacido pretencioso, mordaz y presumido que se pudría asquerosamente en dinero… y que como muchos de los adinerados hombres del mundo, escondía enormes secretos como el nombre de Tom Ryddle encabezando su lista. Había una larga lista de demandas de múltiples personas y empresas que habían intentado en vano derrocar a tan poderoso hombre… ni siquiera paso por su cabeza contarlas obviamente eran más de 100… ninguna importante.

Potter paso casi 6 y media colándose a los archivos judiciales y otra hora para encontrar el archivo de Lucius, los mismos montones de demandas que había visto antes, con la única diferencia de una extrañamente remarcada con un tono amarillo sobre las letras negras que decía "Caso 0120034580" Interesado en este, un extraño caso que incluso para él era raro… muy raro. Los términos legales, las clausulas y los pequeños asteriscos regados en todo el texto citando clausulas o el numero y apartado de alguna ley en especifico que Harry no entendía. Pero sobre todo el termino principal de la demanda… espero que fuese homicidio o tráfico de armas o drogas… pero no, fue algo mucho más complicado… los cargos de esa demanda decían claramente.

"Conspiración" Ni una palabra más… ni una razón ni una explicación del porque estos cargos solo un montón de papeleo que por lo poco que entendía no había hecho más que aletargar la demanda… todo esto era levemente claro… el casi en cuestión se había enfriado y todos habían perdido el interés en seguir la demanda, pero aun así le sonaba demasiado extraño.

Frustrado por tantas horas de trabajo sin sentido no tuvo fuerza para reprimirse más y nuevamente subió a un auto rentado en camino, esta vez… a uno de los bares cercanos, un par de lentes de contacto marrones y una crema para peinar con color que tornaron reflejos castaños en su negro cabello bastaron para pasar desapercibido nuevamente, después de haber leído ese maldito afiche no tomaría más riesgos. Se estaciono alejado del lugar y rápidamente se lio con un hermoso rubio… más joven de lo que a él le gustaban, bastante pequeño y delgado… pero todo era en pro de permanecer anónimo por más tiempo.

Esta vez fue rápido, estaba enojado, ansioso y desesperado… esta vez no tuvo ni la mas mínima delicadeza con este pobre chico, sin remordimientos le derramo caliente cera sobre su piel a penas con la vela a unos milímetro de esta… esas quemaduras eran al menos de 2do. Grado… y los gritos y lloriqueos del chico lograban calmarle poco a poco… No deseaba llegar con su verdadero rubio en ese estado… no estaría seguro de mantenerlo a salvo cerca de él. Sus ojos brillaron cuando perforo la delicada piel entre los testículos del chico con una aguja al rojo vivo y como se retorcía de dolor mientras hacía lo mismo con la delicada piel alrededor de estos. Se mordía los labios, lleno de lujuria cuando escurrió sangre de su violada entrada a causa de los dos enormes dildos que se enterraban en su cuerpo… Cuando lo follo, lo desangro lentamente hasta matarlo… y enterró sus cenizas calcinadas por la enorme chimenea de calefacción en su sótano. Se sintió lo suficientemente calmado como para ver de nuevo a Draco.

* * *

Toda esta mundana investigación de mierda le había costado una semana completa… encerrándose en su casa después del trabajo, comía y dormía a penas lo necesario para mantenerse en pie y sobre todo, una semana lejos de Draco… aunque lo único reconfortable era que el extraño escozor de su lindo traserito se había esfumado… aunque también llevaba esa misma semana sin sexo… semana que su rubio había resentido de lo más extremo… al menos eso era lo que pensaba Harry porque a pesar de que ya no tendría más que "buscar" y que llevaban ya bastante tiempo en su consultorio su serpiente no había pronunciado ni una palabra y solo se miraba los zapatos como un idiota mientras caminaba de un lado a otro.

-¡Me mareas amor! – dijo exasperado – grítame o golpéame pero deja de dar vueltas – termino esperando el motón de reproches por su semana de ausencia.

-Oh Harry – dijo melosa y preocupadamente su chico mientras se abalanzaba sobre sus brazos como un niño pequeño. Fue ahí donde Harry supo que Draco no estaba ni mínimamente molesto por su ausencia… más bien parecía mortificado… nervioso, su cuerpo temblaba y su vos se escuchaba quebrada. - ¿Sabes que te quiero mucho gatito?

-¿Qué pasa Draco? – le dijo con tono dulce llevando su delicado cuerpo con cuidado hasta la silla de su escritorio para sentar al rubio en sus piernas y consolarle debidamente repartiendo besos por todo su rostro y sus mejillas abrazándolo con fuerza.

-Mi papá quieren conocerte – soltó rápidamente el rubio.

* * *

La noticia había caído como una bomba sobre su cabeza. Se había congelado durante minutos sin sabes bien que decir… con solo un culpable en su mente… Ryddle.

-No te pongas nervioso… mi padre no… no es tan malo como aparenta ser – le tranquilizaba Draco sin mucho éxito mientras le arreglaba la camisa de sega guinda, la chaqueta negra y acomodaba con dedicación los negros y rebeldes cabellos de Harry que al parecer del moreno solo cedían ante las estéticas manos de su chico.

-Eso no ayuda en nada… hablas como si fuera un condenado a muerte - no perdió tiempo y comenzó a reprocharle.

-Lo se… pero no planee esto… si mi padre se entero eso significa que otra vez ha contratado a sus investigadores privados para que me sigan a todas partes- dijo ingenuamente metiendo la camisa dentro de sus pantalones para alejarse un paso y mirarlo detalladamente para que ni un solo detalle estuviese fuera de lugar. –Estas perfecto cariño.

Para terror de Harry… este sabia que esa información no había llegado a oídos de Malfoy padre por esos investigadores… pero tomo nota mental de que Lucius había investigado la apartada vida de su rubio más de una vez. Respiro profundo… e intento recordar todo lo que Draco le había explicado días antes, desde reglas de etiqueta… hasta temas que pos su propia seguridad no debía mencionar, también era consciente de lo celoso que este hombre era para con su hijo, así que cualquier contacto más intimo que un roce de manos estaba prohibido. Había memorizado los gustos de su "querido suegro" y aprendido lo que tenía que decir en caso de que este sacara a relucir dicho tema.

Se sentía como una foca amaestrada.

Se repetía a sí mismo en su mente que todo esto solo ayudaría a esclarecer sus dudas y comprobar que tan enterado estaba Draco de todo lo que su apreciado padre.

La "casa" donde Malfoy se había criado era por mucho más que una simple casa… podía jurar que su gran propiedad no era más que un pequeño balcón con algunas plantas a comparación de los enormes jardines que circundaban la mansión que aun a lo lejos se veía a simple vista, enorme, poderosa e inmensamente blanca… sonrió pensando que era muy similar a su chico. La fachada era realmente enorme, no fue sino hasta que la pesada puerta de fina madera se abrió ante ellos que Harry se sintió acorralado en ese enorme lugar… en espera de uno de los hombres más influyentes en el país a quien sin duda alguna no le costaría demasiado desaparecerle del mapa si es que no aceptaba la relación que tenia con su hijo. O si se enteraba de los hobbies que este mismo tenía. Los brillantes pisos eran negros… a simple vista y sin ser un conocedor en el tema pudo jurar que eran de mármol. Las paredes blancas relucían por todo el largo pasillo. Más arriba de estas pudo ver… en el techo varios vitrales que servían como tragaluces dándole a la mansión un aspecto casi celestial… casi de no ser por la persona con la que tenía que lidiar al terminar el pasillo.

La habitación a la que entraron era ligeramente más pequeña de lo esperado… obviamente no era la estancia principal pero era bastante acogedora, las paredes en color champagne y el resto del decorado era en tonos marrón y crema con grandes arañas doradas con cientos de pequeños cristales colgando de ellas. Harry se sentía incomodo y completamente fuera de lugar… sentía como si no quisiese moverse ni un centímetro por miedo a romper o arruinar algo de la caramente costosa habitación.

Ambos esperaron en un cómodo sillón de piel, no mucho al menos no lo suficiente como para que el ojiverde se preparara de todas las formas posibles para enfrentar al padre de su novio. Sujeto con fuerza la mano de su novio por última vez antes de soltarla como un acto reflejo al escuchar la puerta abrirse cuidadosamente.

Primero conoció a la madre de Malfoy… cuando la vio, En un primer plano… Potter pudo jurar que ya había descubierto bien de donde Draco había heredado tal belleza y distinción que lo caracterizaba siempre… porque Narcisa Malfoy era claramente una de las mujeres más bellas que él jamás había visto, tal y como imagino su cabello rubio y rizado caía largo y elegantemente peinado, su rostro desinteresado al mirar a su hijo desde hacia… ya bastante tiempo le confirmo que la Sra. Malfoy, tal y como su serpiente lo había descrito… no era la madre mas afectuosa del mundo. Pero Harry no pudo estar más equivocado, puesto que segundos después Malfoy-padre apareció en escena. Los ojos de Harry se abrieron impresionados… volteo a ver a su novio como rectificando si lo que estaba observando no era una creación extraña de su ya bastante loco y dañado cerebro. Pero no… no era así, frente a él, el parentesco familiar era más que obvio.

Malfoy hijo… su amado y dulce rubio, era una copia fiel del imponente hombre que se presentaba justo frente a sus narices, el mismo cabello platinado, casi blancuzco, justo como el de su pareja; los mismos fríos y extraños ojos gris metálico, la piel de porcelana y el elegante porte de Draco. Harry supo a ciencia cierta cual seria la apariencia de Draco cuando tuviera la misma edad que su padre.

A diferencia de su madre… el recibimiento de Lucius fue mucho más emotivo… tomando en cuenta la poca emotividad que había en una familia como esta. Aunque inmediatamente supo que para ellos, el fuerte apretón de manos, ese ligero abrazo y el beso que el mayor depósito en los cabellos de su hijo, había sido igual que los gritos, infinidad de sermones y abrazos estranguladores que otras familias pudieran demostrar. Esto también le mostro a Potter, la inmensa devoción que el padre tenía con su hijo. Ahora no creía probable que Draco supiera acerca de la interesante doble vida que su padre llevaba, pero eso tampoco le daba pistas para descubrir el porqué de esa misteriosa demanda.

El silencio se tomo incomodo unos momentos hasta que el mayor comenzó con su muy aterradora charla.

-Buenas tardes joven Potter… - hablaba lenta, elegante… y escalofriantemente- mi esposa y yo estamos complacidos con que haya aceptado venir a presentarse con nosotros.

Harry dudo… y temió por unos instantes sintiéndose acosado- Todo lo contrario Sr. Malfoy me siento con el deber de presentarme formalmente ante ustedes – hablo internando no perder su siempre semblante serio.

Malfoy sonrió complacido… al parecer las pequeñas recomendaciones de Draco funcionaban – Perfecto, porque debe saber que para nosotros – se refirió a ambos pero era claro que solo hablaba por sí mismo – nuestro pequeño dragón es mucho más valioso que todo lo que puedes ver a tu alrededor. Narcisa Malfoy no hablo… solo torció los ojos aclarando sin palabras que no estaba para nada de acuerdo con lo que su esposo estaba diciendo. – por lo cual… nos preocupa en demasía las personas con las que Draco se relaciona.

¿Dragón? Se pregunto Harry extrañado por que nada común mote con el que nombraban a su serpiente… Se pateo mentalmente, segundos después… claro… Draco – Dragón… que idiota era. Aunque pensándolo mejor era un gran nombre tomando en cuenta el curioso y complicado carácter de su ahora… dragón.

* * *

-Háblenos más acerca de usted por favor joven Potter – pedía su suegro momentos después de que les fue servido una humeante taza del té más fino y delicioso que alguna vez el moreno había probado.

-Soy director del "Hospital Sant Joan de Déu"- dijo con simpleza tomando en cuenta de… que a pesar de ser bastante exitoso para su corta edad, aun no tenía ni una mínima idea de lo cuan ricos eran los Malfoy… supuso rápidamente que tan solo esta habitación, con todo lo que contenía… valía más de lo que ganaba en un año… y no le sorprendería que también valiese más que su gran propiedad. –esperamos que en alguno meses inaugure un nuevo hospital… y seguir por ese camino. –explico Harry su visión de si mismo en unos años… que hasta ahora no le había importado demasiado… pero, claro todo era para quedar bien con la familia. Tal y como lo había sospechado Lucius Malfoy ni siquiera se inmuto por esto… claramente… era muy rico… o lo que mas sospechaba Harry… que Malfoy-padre también se había tomado su tiempo en investigar a fondo cada detalle de la vida de su querido yerno.

-Impresionante para un joven de tu edad – dijo falsamente con una sonrisa mordaz, claramente no estaba para nada sorprendido.

* * *

Cuando Malfoy-padre solicito de una espantosamente cordial voz hablar a solas con él. Harry Potter supo que Lucius Malfoy, sabía mucho más de lo que aparentaba saber.

Dedicándole una mirada de preocupación Draco salió de la habitación acompañado de su madre, cuando estuvo justo a espaldas del rubio mayos le sonrió ampliamente y cerro sus puños frente a su cuerpo alzando los pulgares dándole silenciosos ánimos inyectándole valor suficiente como para no comenzar a tartamudear cuando la puerta de la habitación fue cerrada dejando a ambos solos en un mas que incomodo silencio.

Lucius lo miraba como si tratase de examinarlo centímetro a centímetro… por algunos momentos creyó ingenuamente que ese hombre frente a él podía oler su nerviosismo… incluso lo sentía tan dentro de su cabeza que estaba seguro de que si pensaba demasiado fuerte el podría oír claramente sus pensamientos.

-Dejémonos de juegos Potter – ahora con su amado rubio lejos de ahí el verdadero tono de desprecio y celos emergió de casi transparentes labios del mayor mientras este se paraba y comenzaba a quitarse el costoso saco negro quedando solo con una camisa blanca – Se quién eres… y tu sabes quién soy… así que dejémonos de formalidades y vallamos directo al punto – lentamente la manga izquierda fue recogida hasta descubrir eso que a Potter tanto le preocupaba; la horrible marca de Voldemort. –Y se que sabes que significa esto.

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí le dejo… hemmm sin no antes hacer unas aclaraciones…. Del anterior capi jiji pues como acaban d leer … aquí pongo a Narcisa bastante desinteresada de su precioso hijo así q si.. a nuestor lindo dragón lo cuidaba su nana 0///0 bueno eso es todo… espero q les guste y gracias por leer n.n .


	18. Consecuencias

Cap. #18 Consecuencias.

Esos ojos… tan grises e intensos que sentía como atravesaban su alma y sus pensamientos como traspasa un recién abierto bisturí sediento de sangre, a una delicada… larga y muy pálida garganta… justo como la que tenia frente a el… justo igual a la perteneciente al más reciente y gran problema que había tenido que pasar durante toda su vida hasta ahora… y uno mucho mayor al que representaba su siempre molesto rival. Este maldito rubio que no dejaba de mirarlo inquisidoramente, sus ojos plata le perseguían a todos lados en busca de su mirada y de una clara y pronta respuesta… estaba casi seguro de que esos ojos infundían en él algo similar a un suero de la verdad, haciéndolo sentir tan trasparente que sabía que cualquiera de sus espontaneas mentiras no conversaría para nada al fiero hombre frente a él… ¿Pero cómo explicarle sin tocar aquellos "íntimos" secretos que peligraban su relación con su rubio? ¿Cómo no evidenciarse a si mismo más de lo que ya estaba? Era una completa odisea imposible para superar a cualquier hombre.

Sus labios fruncidos, cejas arqueadas y ese molesto y constante silencio le recordaron que no tenía mucho tiempo para inventarse una escusa aceptable y realista. Todo estaba perdido…

-¿Tan malo fue Harry? – le pregunto su chico con una mirada que Harry identifico rápidamente como lastima… y odiaba esa mirada, sobre todo cuando venía de su más grande y pálido tesoro. El rubio lo miraba como si fuese un inepto con un IC menor a 50 tratando de resolver un examen de física cuántica.

-Pudo haber sido peor – balbuceo con el ceño fruncido mental y emocionalmente exhausto… Gran Mentira… NO PUDO HABER SIDO PEOR. La palabras del patriarca Malfoy aun resonaban en su cabeza como si de una grabación de advertencia le persiguiera cada vez que estaba cerca de Draco.

-Ambos sabemos que eso no es cierto – dije rápidamente sin creerle una sola palabra… como ya había predicho hace solo unas cuantas líneas – Pero… te lo advertí todo… acerca de que seguramente habrían investigado todo de ti, o que ya hubiese levantado una demanda sobre ti, que te amenazaría, gritaría… no era probable que te golpeara… pero Harry ¿Qué cosa hizo mi padre para ponerte en ese estado? – pregunto curioso tan preocupado por su ojos verdes, como tan enfadado con él. –No habrás dicho una estupidez verdad – le regaño comenzando a especular.

-¡No! – Grito instantáneamente – es solo que… estoy cansado.

-¡CANSADO! – Ese fue el grito de la serpiente retumbado por toda la habitación principal en casa de Harry – Nadie puede estar cansado después de una mamada de 20 min.

Jaque Mate… eso había dolido demasiado. Pero es que no podía evítalo, el hermoso rostro de su amante era tan similar al de su aterrador padre que cada vez que comenzaba a excitarse el tan solo recordar el duro rostro contraído de furia de Malfoy padre… arruinaba toda la ensoñación.

Aunque la sonrisa macabra de Draco le provocaba tanto miedo, o tal vez mas que el propio Lucius Malfoy.

-Tengo una idea. – le insinuó acomodando sus ropas y escapándose de la hermosa habitación que había visto crecer a su novio.

Paredes color pelar impecables, un par de cómodos sillones con una mesa de centro perfecta para tomar el té… o un trago en compañía de los amigos, un gran pesado escritorio antiguo una hermosa y adoselada cama, todo hecho de fina madera negra tapizados y decorados con una infinidad de costosas telas en tonos los tonos de verde oscuro que había visto… e insignias de dragones hechos de plata por todos lados, desde las copas hechas de cristal cortado, el gran espejo junto al vestidor y la enorme placa justo sobre la cabecera de su cama. Todo tan clásico y antiguo… completamente opuesto a lo que era el hogar de Draco Malfoy hoy en día.

Por un momento incluso sintió los imposibles celos que se podían tener a una construcción. Esta habitación había acunado a su novio desde antes que pudiese abrir sus grises ojos, había escuchado sus primeras, melodiosas e infantiles risas, había sentido los primeros y erráticos pasos que había dado, le había protegido del frio y el cansancio en sus más tiernos años y más importante aun, había escuchado las lagrimas mas intimas del rubio… sus más grandes deseos… y probablemente sus amores. No siquiera quiso pensar en todos los hombres que ya se habían recostado exhaustos al lado del rubio después de una agitada noche de sexo.

* * *

Siendo jalado por su hermoso novio… estando sin estar solo podía recordar cada una de las frases que había escuchado de Malfoy padre.

*¨*¨*Flashback*¨*¨*

Suspiro sintiéndose descubierto.

-Así que Ryddle no ha podido mantener la boca cerrada – escupió desganado ganándose una fría mirada y una amenaza de golpe de parte del rubio.

-No te atrevas a hablarle de esa manera – Potter había olvidado la enfermiza devoción que los seguidores de Tom le profesaban – No me importa lo que el señor tenebroso diga de ti , no me importa nada acerca de su peculiar juego ni que hable de ti y te trate como un igual. – el cuerpo de Harry se estremeció en un movimiento invisible para todos… menos par alguien tan poderoso como Lucius. Y no era para mas… la simple frase le demostraba que Malfoy conocía TODO acerca de la "amistad" que tenia con Voldemort - Lo sé Potter… yo sé quién eres – hablo lentamente solo logrando preocuparle aun mas – y ciertamente… es algo que no me interesa en lo mas mínimo. – dijo levantándose para dar vueltas alrededor del sillón donde Harry permanecía sentado a la expectativa de todo.

-El problema entre nosotros comienza cuando aparece Draco – explico deteniéndose un momento justo frente a una gran repisa que apenas ahora Harry había notado, una fotografía en sepia, donde un sonriente Draco de unos 8 años posaba sonriente junto su padre montado en una bicicleta, no solo esa, las fotografías del rubio se extendían por toda la repisa… desde un casi recién nacido Draco envuelto por completo en un delicada mantita color verde pastel, hasta una donde su rubio aparecía con un túnica negra mostrando alegremente su diploma de universidad junto a un claramente orgulloso padre.

-Como usted ya se habrá dado cuenta, pese a todas mis demás diversiones… Draco es mi única y más grande tesoro, así que esta por demás advertirle, que tengo el suficiente poder como para averiguar cualquier extraño rumbo que tome la relación que tiene con mi hijo… también, esta por demás decirle que si se atreve a arrancarle un solo cabellos rubio a mi hijo… yo mismo no me tentare en arrancarle con mis propias uñas su cuero cabelludo, hágale un rasguño Sr. Potter y yo lo despellejare vivo. No tengo que explicarle que nuestros sádicos gustos coinciden bastamente.

-No debe preocuparse Sr. Malfoy… yo mismo me despellejaría si llegara a cometer tal estupidez como lastimar a tan hermoso tesoro. – Admitió Harry sin pensarlo dos veces – Amo a su hijo… y jamás m atrevería a lastimarlo… pierda cuidado por eso… Amo tanto a su hijo que arriesgarme a decirle que lo amo… sabiendo que podría decírselo a Tom y eso me haría caer fácilmente ante él.

-Confiare en tu palabra Potter y mientras Draco permanezca sano y feliz no interferiré entre ustedes, ya suficientes problemas tendrás con mi señor.

Harry se sorprendió enormemente al ver el grado de respeto y sumisión que Ryddle ejercía sobre un hombre del calibre de Malfoy. Y algo aun peor.

-Explíquese Sr. Malfoy.

El rubio sonrió tristemente – Ser uno de los hombres del señor tenebroso ha traído una tranquilada a mi vida que nunca había conocido, un hombre como tu sabea que… contenerse sin haber tenido un poco de acción es sumamente complicado y siempre he estado agradecido de poder descargar mis fantasías bajo su tutela. Pero hace solo unos pocos meses, ha ocurrido algo que no se por cuanto tiempo pueda tolerar. Y como sabes… sin la protección de él, dudo mucho que pueda seguir llevando a cavo mis "actividades" ya estoy demasiado sucio como para traicionarlo… pero confío que tu logres ayudarme Potter. He criado a mi hijo libre de todo mal relacionado con la sangre y la muerte… Pero para nuestra infinita desgracia… No eres el único interesado en mi hijo.

Los ojos verdes de Harry temblaron de miedo y expectación.

-Hace no más de 6 meses Voldemort ha pedido mi hijo tome lugar entre nuestras filas.

* * *

-No lo se Draco… no estoy de humor – hablo a su inocente rubio mientras tenia los brazos completamente extendidos al frente mientras su rubio detrás de él le tapaba los ojos

-Te prometo que será fantástico – dijo su dragón en un sugerente tono de voz mientras descubría los verdes ojos mostrando el enorme baño exclusivo de Draco.

A unos pasos después de entrar el intenso olor a cítricos inundo su nariz, el sitio era similar a una sauna, tal vez no tan caliente y vaporoso, pero similar… el suelo era de madera y justo en medio del lugar había una gran tina con humeante y aromatizada agua, justo a la mitad de eta, el agua era partida por una pequeña cascada donde alrededor se encontraban todo tipo de sales, fragancias y aceites.

-Mande prepararlo para nosotros justo después de llegar… supuse que hablar con mi padre te afectaría un poco – decía sensualmente quitando las pesadas capaz de ropa que traía su moreno, el saco, la camisa, los pantalones. Harry deseaba tanto relajarse que ni siquiera supo cuando Draco a sus espaldas ya se encontraba desnudo también.

* * *

Weno prox. Capi… otro lemmon n.n

Wiii gracias por leer.


	19. Remuneración

Hemmm bueno no hay mucho que decir, solo que siempre se me seca el cerebro cuando intento escribir esta parte… así que bueno… dejémoslo a un lado por ahora jajaja.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Cap. #19 Remuneración.

Amaba a su dragón… ¡Vaya que si! No era para menos, su cuerpo sobre su pecho dentro del agua en una enorme plancha a un costado de la tina para recibir masajes dentro de ella, hecha justo para lo que estaba recibiendo del rubio, los aromas, el húmedo ambiente, el cálido liquido cubriendo su cuerpo y las tersas manos que acariciaban y masajeaban su espalda muy lentamente, desde su nuca, recorriendo cada centímetro con extrema lentitud presionando sus pulgares sobre los tensos músculos de su cuerpo… esas deliciosas manos, tan largas y delgadas que parecían tiras de seda sobre él, estaba completamente relajado, extasiado, todas esas inmensas largas sobre su espalda desaparecieron su mente desde los molestos problemas que todo gran hospital podría darle a su director, los constantes enfrentamientos que había tenido con Voldemort desde hacía ya varios años, el reciente descubrimiento que involucraba a su querido novio y la misión que su poco agradable suegro le había encomendado apenas unas horas antes.

Lo único que no abandonaba su mente, como siempre… era le siempre creciente deseo que almacenaba en su cuerpo día tras día, sin dejarlo pensar en nada mas que no fuese sujetar las hermosas y delgadas muñecas que coordinaban todos los placenteros movimientos de Draco, amarrarlas con fuerza inimaginable con una fuerte soga que rasparía su delicada piel hasta mancharla de carmesí y la tosca soga so viera cubierta de sangre, o tal vez… como aparecían horribles y llagas que derramaban su delicioso vino sobre sus deliciosos brazos, lentamente, gota a gota, con posibilidades nulas de morir, dedole todo el maravilloso tiempo de observarlo en agonía por días, tal vez semanas… no sabía con exactitud cuánto resistiría su hermoso cuerpo antes de abandonar este mundo, ¿Cuántos días resistiría Draco estando al lado del verdadero Harry Potter? No lo sabía, pero ansiaba descubrirlo.

¿Se siente bien? – le susurro muy quedo su rubio para no sacro de su ensoñación, aunque ignoraba por completo la satisfecha sonrisa de Potter.

-Delicioso – articulo mecánicamente sin poderse ni un segundo en la enferma fantasía que ahora tenía con las manos de Draco, justo ahora nada podría distraerlo de ellas.

O eso pensaba el ojiverde, porque cuando Draco se sentó a horcajadas sobre sus glúteos la sensación de esa fantasía comenzó a transformarse lentamente, dando paso a todo lo que en su perversa mente había a cerca de los muslos de Malfoy, tan perfectos también… de fina y lisa piel de duraznos, tan sedosa como las más costosas telas, ahora estaba tan duro, imaginaba los carnosos muslos del rubio completamente separados uno del otro… a cada lado de su cuerpo, listos y ansiosos de recibirle, se imaginaba a si mismo enterrando sus propias uñas sobre ellos, hasta dejar marcas rosáceas sobre ellas, hasta levantar las primeras y más delgadas capas de su bella piel, así se imaginaba… separándolos cuando y donde quisiera… solo para su puro y personal placer… recordaba como hacia pocas noches le había encontrado justo en esa posición, tomando ese par de muslos entre sus manos para apoyarse sobre ellos para penetrarlo más fuerte, más duro, más profundo.

Sin resistirse ni un segundo más, giro sobre su cuerpo lentamente para no sobresaltar a su querido rubio encontrándose ahora en esta agradable posición, las manos que tanto deseaba sobre su pecho sin dejar de propinarle las suaves y relajantes caricias sobre su torso y hombros, los blancos muslos a sus costados dejándole libre el glorioso camino hacia la intimidad de su hermoso chico y esos apretados glúteos que apresaban entre ellos a su palpitante miembro. La mirada gris nublada y entre sus parpados ligeramente entrecerrados podía percibir el deseo y la lujuria que invadían el cuerpo sobre si, un deseo por mucho, bastante diferente a que le había excitado a Harry Potter.

El cuerpo del rubio se mecía lentamente sobre su mástil acariciando superficialmente su deliciosa entrada, preparando y lubricándola con sus propios fluidos… Tan excitante.

-Gírate – fue la sutil orden que abandono los labios de Harry… casi blancos por la presión dada sobre ellos.

Su rubio obedeció inmediatamente hasta que su cuerpo ofreció una perfecta vista del triangulo que formaba su espalda, anchos hombros y una cadera estrecha la anatomía exacta para un hombre perfecto… porque la espalda frente a él no podría tener otro adjetivo que mejor la describiera en este mundo, blanca y suave a su tacto, con esos redondeados y firmes glúteos que sus manos separaron para darle la mejor vista que jamás había tenido, usualmente, si estuviesen el sótano de su casa, hubiese penetrado la estrecha y rosada entrada de un solo golpe. Pero este no era el caso. Para sorpresa de ambos, incluso más para sí mismo, se tomo su tiempo en admirar aquella oculta zona de esquicito placer.

-¡Deja de hacer eso! – Le recrimino Draco – ¡Es vergonzoso!

Harry rio complacido cuando su esfínter se contrajo ante la queja hecha por su serpiente.

-Eres hermoso Draco – dijo antes de sujetar con fuerza las caderas para elevarlas sobre su ya ansioso pene bajándolo con una lentitud desesperante para su rubio que inmediatamente comenzó a reprochar a base de preciosos gemiditos de pura frustración.

El ojiplata apenas sentía como la punta del pene de Harry había entrado por completo después de varios minutos de ese extraño juego de su novio, desesperado dejo caer todo su peso sobre las caderas de Potter empalándose a sí mismo en unos pocos segundos.

La visión frente a él era una de las más hermosas que había visto en su vida, el cuerpo de Draco contorsionándose y obligándose a sí mismo a recibir su miembro en una cavidad que claramente no estaba hecha para recibirlo, pero ver su polla abriéndose paso por las rosadas paredes que le otorgaban el acceso a su interior… era tan erótico ese simple pensamiento. Que poco le duro cuando su ansiosa serpiente se dejo caer sobre él… que in darse cuanta le otorgaba a Harry uno de los más estimulantes pensamientos.

Ahora toda su atención se centro en su cuerpo entrando y saliendo de Draco, quien por propia voluntad, y sin que Harry le obligara se alzaba sobre si hasta dejar solo la punta de su polla dentro de él para después dejarse caer con una fuerza tremenda. Se imaginaba a Draco justo en esta misma situación en la que estaban, con la pequeña diferencia de que el mismo, sin contradecir sus deseos se penetraba a si mismo con un sinfín de placenteros juguetitos que Harry había coleccionado desde hacía años. Desde los más pequeños y deleitables, hasta los más grandes y dolorosos. Sus ojos verdes ansiaban ver el rostro de su novio contraído por el placer, o por el dolor, gimiendo siempre su nombre, como ahora, y dispuesto a satisfacerlo al 100%. Su mente se deleito soñando en esa imagen, en esos gritos, pero sobre todo haciéndose a sí mismo la más deliciosa pregunta que se había cuestionado en años ¿Cuánto placer sentiría Draco? ¿Cuánto dolor sentiría? Pera Potter esas preguntas eran la esencia misma del orgasmo… eso, combinado con los gritos de su amante.

Pronto las sacudidas del rubio se hicieron más fuertes y su cabeza se movía con fuerza de un lado a otro haciendo volar sus platinados y húmedos cabellos por todos lados, su esfínter se contrajo estrangulándole y sintió como el clímax invadía el cuerpo sobre él; contagiándolo también a él llevándole a terminar dentro del en un par de embestidas mas. El orgasmo le supo doblemente bien al ver sus espesos fluidos abandonar la entrada de Malfoy cuando su pene abandono tan sagrado santuario.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

A la mañana siguiente despertó descansado, completamente recompuesto, y ansioso de hacerle una calurosa visita a Voldemort.

No le sorprendió que la entrada al horrible lugar fuera uno de los hoteles más lujosos y prestigiosos de la ciudad, ni que le recibieran como un adinerado hombre de negocios, que le sirvieran un Martini y le ofrecieran un "catalogo" con fotografías de personas sumamente hermosas, hombres y mujeres, de todos los estilos y para todos los gustos, miro el catalogo con asco… nada mínimamente aceptable tomando en cuenta que ahora tenía una y solo una fantasía rubia.

El lugar estaba infestado de ellos, vestidos con costosos trajes negros, ni una sola pizca de color a excepción de la blanca mascara que todos llevaban puesta, hombres y mujeres desnudos por doquier a los pies de estos hombres, algunos solo besándose y fallándose entre ellos a petición de sus ahora dueños, algunos eran más extremos que otros, los vio encadenados, colgando con cadenas sobre el techo mientras eran violados por un grupo de 5 de ellos.

-Mortifagos- susurro con asco.

Más adelante los gritos comenzaban a ser más intensos, desesperados, eso tampoco le extraño, estaba bastante acostumbrado a gritos como esos… desesperados y agonizantes. Vio a lo lejos entre la oscuridad del lugar donde vulgares luces de colores eran lo único que proporcionaba una leve visibilidad a otro grupo mayor de mortigafos, tal vez unos 10 o 12 de ellos, masturbándose como unos posesos mientras uno de ellos sujetaba un largo cuchillo de cocina y se dirigía lentamente al ya casi inerte cuerpo de una joven de no más de 20 años que ya presentaba una multitud de signos de tortura, pudo ver a lo delos una gran y larga herida sobre su frente que sangraba profundamente, así como que sus manos llenas de sangre, ya no poseían uñas.

Se burlo mentalmente de ellos, los muy idiotas ni siquiera tomaban precauciones para que su victima permaneciera viva el máximo tiempo posible.

Cuando la entrada de la habitación personal de Tom le fue abierta se encontró con un mocoso de, según él calculaba, unos 15 años sobre el gran y pesado escritorio de madera mientras con ojos llorosos dirigía su mirada hacia él sin dejar de penetrarse con un extraño objeto que aun no alcanzaba a reconocer… mientras a sus espaldas Tom le veía atentamente con un látigo de varias tiras de cuero, del cual colgaban una infinidad de diminutas navajas, que pese a su tamaño, provocaban un inmenso daño… obvio en la espalda sangrante del niño.

-¡Bienvenido Potter! – exclamo emocionado de verlo… aunque Harry quería atribuirlo por la situación en la que lo había encontrado. – No me esperaba tu visitan tan pronto, eso quiere decir que ya has charlado con mi querido Lucius – sonrió descaradamente cuando el látigo en la mano del hombro corto el aire azotándolo contra la lacerada espalda del muchacho.

Hacia tan solo meses, el moreno podría haberse corrido con solo presenciar ese momento, pero extrañamente, eso no sucedió… miro al niño como si de un cadáver se tratara. No había deseo ni pasión en ese acto que, sustituyendo al pequeño mocoso por su hermoso rubio, habría sido una de sus extrañas fantasías. Se dio cuenta de que ya no deseaba violentar a nadie mas que a Draco… o al menos a alguien que se le pareciera.

Se sentó en un cotoso sofá de cuero del cual no pudo distinguir el color. La luz azul le impedía distinguir bien los colores, pero de lo que estaba seguro, era de que ese tono profundamente negro del cual estaba salpicado el chico, era sangre.

-Lárgate perrita, terminare contigo mas tarde. – le ordeno tomando el objeto entre las delgadas piernas y clavándoselo aun mas consiguiendo un profundo y ¿Placentero? Gemido del menor. No cabia duda de que Voldemort conseguía fácilmente gente igual de enferma que él. –mas te vale que este dentro de ti cuando continuemos.

El chico se levanto dificultosamente para gatear sobre el suelo, con lo que Harry pudo ahora distingo con una botella de cerveza enterrada en su culo.

-Rechazaste a muchos de esos hermosos jóvenes cuando me rechazaste a mi. – le dijo en tono burlón.

-Difiero contigo en gustos Tom.

-¡Oh! Claro que también poseo una gran cantidad de hermosos chicos rubios, aunque debo ser consciente, de que la belleza del pequeño Draco es… - se detuvo detenidamente como si estuviese pensando muy profundamente en como describirlo – bien no encuentro palabras para expresarme.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres de él? – le pregunto mirándolo fijamente sin perder su estoica posición. – Draco no es un enfermo como tú.

Como nosotros – le corrigió rápidamente – lo sé… aunque sé que de hecho solo valora completamente la vida de sus peludos amigos. En cuento a humanos lo que suceda con ellos no es de su interés.

Voldemort sabia de Draco, al parecer bastante… eso le preocupo enseguida y temió realmente acerca de las intenciones de Tom para con su pequeña serpiente. Comenzaba a imaginarse lo que Voldemort buscaba del rubio… si la razón de su interés era justo lo que sospechaba, el pequeño balance que existía entre ellos dos, no tardaría en derrumbarse y la verdadera guerra comenzaría pronto.

-Es una pena Harry… por supuesto que es una pena para Draco. Que nosotros 2 tengamos gustos, tan similares. – le confirmo el mayor. Ahora con la guerra declarada.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno hasta aquí le corto haaaaaaa ya vamos a comenzar con la parte más interesante del finc wa-wa-wa así q espero q continúen leyendo y mas aun que les siga gustando n.n

Muchas gracias a todos por leer un beso y un abrazo n.n


	20. Jucticia

Wow la escuela me ha estado dando algunos problemas desde la semana pasada pero bueno me encontré este momento para actualizar el fin y también para pedir nuevamente disculpas por mis constantes retrasos sobre todo cuando estamos casi en medio del clímax del libro jejeje bueno ya han visto el principio del finc, yo ya sé el fina… ahora el problema que he tendido es como conectar todo eso XD XD jajaja bueno encontraré la manera jiji bueno vallamos a lo importante.

Cap. # 17 Justicia.

Alexander algunas veces podía ser demasiado demandante y travieso de todos los pequeños para su hermoso padre sustituto dado que ahora aquellos monstruos de casi 4 meses que ahora pesaban casi 3 kilos cada uno. Ahora el rubio, ante las demandas del cambio de alimentación para los pequeños, preparar la leche de formula y calentarla era algo que Draco tenía dominado completamente y no le llevaba más de 10 minutos, pero hoy los peludos hijos de "ambos" le darían sus primeros bocados de carne… donde sus nuevos instintos aflorarían, era admiraba Potter, los pequeños eran depredadores por instinto… ellos habían nacido con eso en los genes en su cuerpo y el ojiverde, se identificaba tanto con ellos. Claro ahora no porque solo eran juguetonas motas blancas que ahora eran pero sabía que pronto, cuando el rubio tomara mas enserio en enseñarles todo lo necesario para sobre vivir solos… como matar… le excitaba tanto que el rubio le fuere a enseñar eso a los bebes que hubieses sido una experiencia completamente estimulante, de no ser porque justamente un día después de haber entrado a ese vulgar y sucio sitio donde Tom y sus asquerosos Mortifagos practicaban sus infantiles parafilias de la forma más estúpida que jamás había visto, esas personas no morían con el dolor necesario… ni siquiera con el suficiente para que sus atroces actos valieran la pena. Harry bufo con burla… eran unos idiotas aficionados sin ninguna clase de conocimientos… eso le arruinaba en demasía el momento.

Era eso tal vez en conjunción entre esa aberrante experiencia… y tal vez el hecho de tener que hacerla de niñero del molesto Alexander mientras su rubio preparaba su "cena". Esa maldita bola de pelos no le dejaba en paz… buscaba cualquier pequeña distracción en Harry para salir corriendo en busca de su padre y cuando Potter lo cargaba para evitar que escapara este le mordía y le arañaba con sus ya nada inofensivas fauces y garras.

-Si no te das prisa Malfoy tendré una nueva y esponjosa alfombra en mi sala – advirtió en voz alta mientras cargaba con dificultad a Alexander para llevarlo de nuevo a la sala en la casa del rubio donde se le había encargado su cuidado – frente a la chimenea se vería estupenda… crearía una atmosfera de calidez ¿No crees? – insistió al no ver respuesta alguna por parte de su chico.

-Aunque el blanco con manchas negras no quedaría muy bien con la decoración que tengo ahora… pero tal vez pueda mandar a teñirlo… tal vez un color carmín o un marrón.

-Oh Cállate Potter ya estoy aquí – le dijo la serpiente mientras llevaba consigo un gran plato plano con una extraña mescla en él y era seguido al mismo tiempo por las otras crías que lanzaban unas a otras sin molestar mucho a su "papi" se comportaban mucho mejor que su dolor de cabeza personal que tan solo quería estar sobre su chico y llamando su atención.

-¿Qué diablos es eso? – señalo el plato deteniendo a Alexander entre sus brazos evitando que se lanzara sobre Draco.

-Pavo molido… también está algo tibio, es perfecto para ser su primera comida solida comen principalmente aves en estado salvaje… también conejos y cabras… pero esto es lo más fácil de comer para ellos –dijo separando un poco la espesa bola de carne en extraño color.

Harry miro desilusionado el plato poco apetitoso frente a los pequeños… no eran absolutamente nada a comparación con los grandes trozos de carne llenos de sangre que su madre solía comer.

-Vamos pequeño tienes que hacerlo –le decía a la pequeña Zhen y chocaba contra su pequeño hocico sus largos dedos llenos de viscosa carne sin lograr que la cachorra hiciera algo más que lamerse la nariz para quitarse la pegajosa sustancia.

Paso casi media hora intentando que hicieran algo más que solo jugar con su comida, hasta que el rubio cedió y combino un poco de su usual formula láctea con la carne formando una extraña y nauseabunda mescla para nada apetitosa… pero que los cachorros aceptaron animadamente.

-Creo que aun pasaran semanas antes de que acepten algo más que carne con leche- dijo desilusionado.

-Son un completo problema… no quiere comer la maldita carne pero si le fascina morder mis dedos –dijo como reproche mirando receloso como Kot intentaba dormir sobre las rodillas de Draco mientras completamente cansado y satisfecho con su deliciosa comida.

-Vamos no seas bobo, eres igual que mi padre… e igual que Ryddle con respecto a mis leopardos…

-¿Ryddle? – dijo en tono serio y sombrío… no quería creer lo que escuchaba.

-Si Ryddle, es uno de los antiguos socios de mi padre ayer fue al Zoo buscando el número de mi padre… algo extraño, papá no ha cambiado su número de localizador desde hace años. En fin lo conocí cuando era muy pequeño y dijo que había esperado que siguiera los pasos de mi padre y me convirtiera en un hombre de negocios.

* * *

Casi 5 horas después de la ardua tarea de darles de comer a los pequeños y de una poco grata revelación Potter regresaba cansado y agotado a su casa pensando, intentando descifrar y buscando un plan medianamente decente para hacerle frente a Voldemort, su poder no era mucho en comparación con el de ese idiota, era claro que cualquiera de sus Mortifagos daría su propia vida antes de que alcanzara a tocarle un solo cabello a aquel que les permitía dar rienda suelta a todas sus fantasías. Tendría que ganarle en su propio juego… un juego donde Voldemort llevaba todos los puntos a favor. Y donde el mayor ya había comenzado a jugar sus cartas… extrañamente directo a comparación de lo que había esperado de Voldemort pero ahora había hablado con su chico y no encontraba la forma de evitar que esto sucediera de nuevo… pero al tener ambos un empleo sumamente demandante sus posibilidades se hacían realmente escasas.

Al menos eso era lo que pensaba cuando abría la puerta de su casa dispuesto a entrar sintió un gran peso sobre su espalda, un golpe en sus costillas que le hizo doblarse de dolor y como era empujado dentro de la casa violentamente.

Tom Ryddle fue el nombre que vino directamente a su cabeza cuando se sintió sometido por al menos 2 inmensos hombres que lo sentaron en su propia sala sin siquiera haberse molestado en prender la luz para ver el rostro del par de desgraciados que había mandado su némesis. El sonido de radios fue lo único que escucho y la voz biónica que salía de ellos dando claves extrañas y números de referencia.

-Estamos dentro – con esto una rasposa voz que no pudo identificar… pero con solo escucharla pudo descifrar rápidamente que se trataba de un enorme hombre.

Cuando las luces se prendieron por fin pudo ver los rostros de sus captores que… insólitamente no llevaban las mascaras blancas que había visto hacia ya varias noches. Pero lo que preocupo mas a Harry Potter fueron las insignias policiacas que mostraron los 3 hombres frente a él "New Scotland Yard" Harry estuvo a punto de vomitar y desmallarse en ese momento, se sintió capturado… Voldemort había jugando muy sucio y ahora ni siquiera podría vengarse.

-Harry Potter es un gusto enorme encontrarnos con usted. – dijo sarcásticamente uno de ellos, extremadamente alto, de cuerpo fibroso, piel pálida y cabello rubio… de no ser por la talla y la gran cicatriz que tenia al costado del rostro, a la altura del ojo que descendía hasta perderse en la camisa podría haber sido una de sus víctima.

-Están cometiendo allanamiento de morada caballeros – hablo secamente tratando de parecer lo más normal y tranquilo.

El hombre sonrió mostrándole un acta que les otorgaba a esos hombre todo el derecho de entrar, catear y confiscar todo lo que quisieran de su casa, tembló de solo pensar que pudiesen descubrir el muro oculto que llevaba hasta el sótano, que descubrieran su santuario.

-¿Qué es lo que buscan? – dijo molesto recargándose sobre su asiento actuando en una pose resignada.

-Usted debería saberlo bien – hablo obviando la respuesta haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que el segundo hombre, también alto y de piel muy blanca, pero con cabello castaño le otorgaba al rubio un sobre, del cual saco un gran montón de fotografías que extendió en la amplia mesita de centro en su sala… fotos que Harry reconoció enseguida, sin nombres claro, pero recuerdos precisos… rubio de ojos verdes, rubio de ojos miel, rubio extremadamente parecido a Draco con hermosos ojos grises, otro rubio de ojos azules y un arete en el labio, rubios, rubios y mas rubios reconoció incluso a un par que no habían sido parte de su diversión, pero realmente se sorprendió del numero de sus víctimas… suyas, contó 26 más 3 que no eran suyos... mas todos con los que había jugado antes de tener su reciente fetiche con los rubios se sorprendió gratamente… podría calcular que al menos habían sido 50 sumándole a esto cerca de 20 mujeres, en otras circunstancias esas sola cifra le había provocado un gran orgasmo, pero no se podía dar el lujo ahora.

En el momento en que la ultima fotografía fue acomodada por el oficial su mente se detuvo y no pudo ocultar el gesto de sorpresa y dolor, la ultima foto era de Draco Malfoy, su pequeño dragón, no podría, negó instantáneamente sin saber que pensar, Voldemort no se atrevería a algo como eso.

-Es mi novio – dijo asustado - ¿Dónde está Draco? ¿Le ha pasado algo? ¿Está bien? – pregunto temerosos y conteniéndose de preguntar si aún seguía vivo o se echaría a sí mismo de cabeza.

-Sabemos que es su novio Sr. Potter, pero también sabemos que cada uno de estos jóvenes ha desaparecido momentos después de verlos con un hombre con su misma descripción.

-¿Qué le sucede a Draco – pregunto alzando la voz e impacientándose… sintiendo como en cualquier momento perdería su propia cordura.

Ahora no le importaba que el mismísimo director de Scotland Yard estuviese frente a él. Salió corriendo del sofá sacado su celular del bolsillo alegrándose de haber puesto en número de Draco en los "marcados rápidos" Cada tono que sonaba del teléfono mientras el rubio contestaba se encontró a si mismo huyendo de los 3 hombres corriendo hasta el lugar más alejado a su sótano, la cocina para intentar salir al jardín trasero. Estaba a punto de ser capturado escucho la dulce voz de su amado. Todos se detuvieron.

-¿Qué sucede Harry? ¿Tan pronto me extrañas? – decía su inocente tono burlón se escuchaba claro incluso para los policías… ajeno a la situación que pasaba Harry. Pero esa simple frase, para Potter fue como las mas romántica declaración de amor… estaba a salvo. Y al parecer los 3 policías aunque cerca parecían no querer que el león dijera una sola palabra acerca de su presencia… y él lo supo, en cuanto dijera algo de ellos se le lanzarían encima.

- Por supuesto que no rubio tonto creo que he dejado mi corbata en… – dijo en tono meloso y relajado satisfecho con escuchar la voz de Draco y dar buena impresión a sus nuevos amigos inventando cualquier escusa para justificar su llamado a Draco.

-Te la quitaste en el auto cuando pasaste por mi – se adelanto la voz de Malfoy… y casi puso apostar que tenia aquella cara de "Eres un desastre Potter"

-Gracias dragón – dijo con una enorme sonrisa en los labios.

-Eres un desastre Potter – por fin escucho la célebre frase de su delicioso rubio - ¿Qué harías sin mi?

-Morir ciertamente…

-Si eso harías... te quiero Harry – dijo con uno de los tonos más dulces que había escuchado en el rubio – pero ni se te ocurra hacerme esperar mañana cuando pase por ti – casi grito rompiendo la ensoñación del momento.

-También te amo – sonrió ampliamente mientras escuchaba como la llamada era cortada.

Con Draco a salvo, no le importaba que tuviese que hacer para salir de esta. Se levanto firmemente más tranquilo.

-Supongo que será una larga noche – vio a los 3 hombres asentir con la cabeza.

* * *

-¡Yo no he secuestrado a ninguno de ellos!- se defendió inmediatamente después de sentarse en la mesa de la cocina

-No hablamos de secuestro Potter – dijo despectivamente el último hombre de piel levemente mas oscura y cabello rubio muy cenizo, no tan alto como los demás, pero si mucho mas musculoso. Supuso que había sido el que le golpeo –Hablamos de homicidio.

Fingió una mueca de sorpresa cuando escucho esas palabras. – Soy médico… jamás he matado a nadie.

-Yo no creo eso Sr. Potter y no nos moveremos de aquí hasta que hable, o también podemos hacerlo en la comisaria.

-La orden no es de arresto.

Se arrepintió de haberlo dicho cuando el rubio se acerco nuevamente – un arresto a un gran directivo de uno de los hospitales más grandes de Londres no se ve bien en los periódicos – le amenazo claramente.

-Todos son rubios si… lo se, pero el hecho de que mi novio tenga esa misma descripción no significa que yo haya hecho esto – tomo el montón de fotografías mirando que al reverso estaban escritas las fechas de desaparición – Ya salía con Draco mucho antes de estas fechas. – sonrió mentalmente al descubrir la inutilidad del sistema judicial… tal vez esto no era tan malo… el único problema, era su sótano donde incuso había cometido la idiotez de guardar trozos de la ropa con las que sus víctimas habían pasado sus últimos minutos… y el gran árbol en el jardín donde se hallaban las cenizas de sus victimas, eliminando eso podría darle el jaque a Tom

* * *

Nos vemos en la próxima gracias por leer.


	21. Maquinar

Hola de nuevo a todos, he regresado después de los odiosos exámenes lista y recargada jejeje después de dormir todo el día de ayer para recuperar energía y también un poco de inspiración por que con cada capi todo esto se va haciendo mas y mas complicado jejeje, pero bueno en fin mejor iré directo a los que nos interesa a todos.

-*-*-*

Cap. #21 Maquinar.

-Repasemos todo de nuevo Potter.

A estas alturas Harry podía jurar por sobre su alma y su vida que si tenía que volver a contestar todas aquellas estúpidas preguntas una vez más se lanzaría directo al cuello de alguno de aquellos hombres… ¿Cuál? Tal vez el que estuviese más cerca.

Harry conocía bien sus métodos, había tenido psicología y psiquiatría en la facultad, lo que ese trió de enormes y musculosos subdesarrollados mentales querían provocar, pero no lo lograrían, Harry tenía una historia completamente bien planeada y estudiada que aun bajo la más intensa presión recordaría detalle a detalle, no podía permitirse a si mismo contradecirse en la más insignificante oración… eso podría costarle demacrando, su trabajo, su libertad, su vida entre otras cosas menos importantes y sobre todo, podría perder a Draco.

-¡Hemos repetido esto cinco veces! – dijo Harry fingiendo mucho mas desesperación de la que en realidad tenia, tal vez si se mostraba más inestable emocionalmente y repitiera la historia por fin ese atajo de idiotas se largaría de una buena vez. Pero claro, el oficial alto de cabello castaño hurgando entre sus cajones y muebles, desorganizando sus importantes papeles del hospital y por demás sus cosas personales. – ¡Hey deja eso! – exclamo furioso cuando aquel sujeto poso sus manos sobre unos importantes análisis de su más reciente y raro caso del cual estaba pensando escribir un artículo para alguna importante revista. Se lo arrebato de las manos alertando inmediatamente a los policías.

-Muéstrame eso – ordeno el rubio con la cicatriz que por obvia deducción era el más "inteligente" de todos, claro si un animal como ese podría clasificarse como inteligente. Analizo los papeles con cuidado, de seguro para descartar estos papeles de tener cualquier relación con el crimen.

-Tenga cuidado, crearme cuándo le digo que esos estudios valen más que su placa – dijo con soberbia.

-Mi placa también puede refundir su arrogante trasero en una cárcel de máxima seguridad tan solo anhelando caminar por el pasillo de la muerte – bien, el sujeto no era tan idiota como esperaba.

Si bien los policías no encontraron el falso-muro que dividía su "casa" de su "santuario" si habían revuelto todos sus papeles importantes y hecho un completo desastre en su casa. Los imbéciles se habían llevado incluso algunas de sus costosos trajes. Sin duda estaba furioso, pero también preocupado, en cuanto los oficiales se fueron dedico el resto de la noche a buscar cualquier indicio de que esos sujetos habían instalado cualquier tipo de radar o cámara, incluso reviso los alrededores del jardín para asegurarse de no encontrar policías encubiertos o también cámaras… ya más tarde tendría que llamar a algunos "amigos" para verificar bien esos puntos.

Sin embargo aun con el nerviosismo a flor de piel, lo más prudente fue no sacar aun la evidencia, a la mañana siguiente se desharía de toda la ropa y cubriría lo mejor posible la entrada al sótano… aunque tal vez el montón de cenizas tendría que pasar a segundo término, no podía arriesgarse a que le vieran con una pala en el jardín.

-*-*-*

Se asomo por el ventanal de su oficina que le brindaba una hermosa vista de la ciudad, así como del hermoso BNW que conocía ya muy bien, sonrió satisfecho mientras aun acomodaba todo el desastre que habían causado sus molestas visitas la noche anterior. Cuando el rubio bajo del auto y se dirigió al hospital, no tardo ni unos segundos para que comenzara a ser acosado por todo el personal del hospital, claramente el no respondió a ninguna de sus preguntas con algo más que una sarcástica sonrisa o una mirada de su prioridad. Sonrisa que se borro al instante de ver quien acompañaba a su pequeña serpiente.

-Dr. Zabini – saludo de forma cortés, aunque su mirada rencorosa y su sonrisa torcida, distaban demasiado de ser cordiales

-Dr. Potter – recibió el mismo e ingrato saludo por parte del más alto – me he tomado la libertad de acompañar a Draco hasta aquí… -explico mientras innecesariamente pasaba sus dedos por el delicado hombro de su rubio y lo miraba de forma lasciva como si estuviese al asecho de una frágil presa.

-No debió Dr. Zabini, Draco conoce bien el lugar – dijo con un tono tranquilo, demasiado lento que sonaba por sobre todas las cosas a una clara amenaza, no tenía tiempo ni mucho menos energía para discutir con alguien como él, después de la noche que había pasado estaba seguro que no necesitaría de mucho para perder los estribos y en realidad… Zabini no valía la pena. –Así que discúlpenos – continuo con ese siniestro tono tonado a Malfoy con mucha delicadeza de su blanca mano para guiarlo con firmeza hasta su oficina cerrando la puerta tras ellos sin molestarse en despedirse de aquel molesto sujeto.

No tuvieron más que unos segundos de silencio, antes que Draco comenzara a reír con soltura justo en la cara de Harry ganándose solo una mirada inquisitiva de aquellos hermosos ojos verdes, aunque al parecer la malévola mirada de Harry había perdido toda su fuerza la noche anterior, puesto que solo alentó mas la risa del rubio y pese a que a los oídos de Potter solo los gemidos de su chico eran los sonidos más hermosos después de la risa del mismo, no pensaba los mismo cuando esas carcajadas eran ocasionadas por su persona.

-Oh no me mires así león – le advirtió entre risas intentando tranquilizar los continuos espasmos – Son tal para cual, me sorprende en verdad que no se hayan despellejado mutuamente con la mirada – meneaba la cabeza negativamente como si estuviese regañándolo – Me sorprendió enserio que no te lanzaras sobre él – confeso antes de que su risa por fin se disipara.

-No es gracioso, solo tienes que percatarte de la forma en la que te mira dragón – hablaba moviéndose de un lado a otro mientras apretaba sus puños de todo el coraje reprimido, estaba demasiado estresado como para comenzar a aguantar la asquerosa y desinhibida forma en que ese medico de 4ta. Pretendía a su pequeña serpiente; giró sus talones hasta encontrarse de nuevo con Draco frente a él, con su usual sonrisa de superioridad y aquel porte tan galante que siempre utilizaba cuando estaba a punto de burlarse de él, y como ahora, sentado de aquella tan sexy pose en su escritorio, con los brazos cruzados sobe su pecho y una de sus rubias cejas elevada sutilmente demostrando incredulidad.

-¿Te han dicho alguna vez? – hablo lentamente buscando entre su escritorio el hermoso reloj sobre él – Como a las 2:42 pm… lo sexy que te vez cuando estas celoso.

Si bien odiaba que otros hombre pusieran siquiera sus ojos sobre Draco y le hacían perder la cabeza más rápidamente que cualquier otra cosa en el mundo y quisiese moles a palos a esos ingratos indignos de Malfoy que pretendía siquiera tener el honor de verle al andar… todo ese malestar se iba a la mierda cuando una vez más ese orgulloso hombre frente a él le demostraba de la forma más sutil y cómica que podía mantenerlo a raya solo con asegurar, que pese a ser adorado por todo aquel que lo veía, los únicos ojos que Draco deseaba tener encima… (Entre otras cosas) eran los ojos esmeralda que le miraban en este momento.

Sonrió complacido mientras se acercaba para besar sus rosados labios que se curveaban satisfactoriamente, seguramente al haber conseguido lo que deseaba –Es tan malvado Sr. Malfoy – le reclamo a unos pocos milímetros de esos besadles labios que sintieron claramente cada movimiento que los labios del moreno hacían al hablar.

-Y no sabe cuánto Dr. Potter – hablo pícaramente mientras le jalaba del estetoscopio que colgaba por su cuello pegando el moreno cuerpo de su hombre al suyo y atrapándolo entre sus piernas, las cuales no perdieron ni un segundo para enredarse sobre las caderas de Harry.

-*-*-*

Después de 45 minutos, un hermoso, sonriente y renovado Potter se dirigía al estacionamiento del hospital con un, aun más hermoso, sonriente y renovado Malfoy pegado a sus despaldas sosteniéndolo firmemente por la cintura mientras lo guiaba hasta su auto para escaparse un par de horas antes de su usual horario de salida, después de convencerlo de cancelar todas sus citas. Las miradas de todos sobre ellos, probablemente porque aun ninguno de sus compañeros y pacientes podía concebir que aquel gruñón y antisocial moreno de los verdes pudiese cambiar tanto su actitud en presencia del adonis tras de él, aunque las miradas de envidia tampoco faltaron.

Ya justo enfrente del hermoso BNW, Harry se paralizo al observar justo a unos pocos autos atrás un Merzedes color plata que conocía bastante bien. Diablos… no pensó que esta oportunidad se le presentaría tan pronto… y mucho menos que lo haría con Draco junto a él interfiriendo en sus planes, pero estaba seguro que no volvería a tener una oportunidad así y tiempo era algo que Harry no tenia, seguramente Tom había venido a buscarle, y tenía poco tiempo antes de que regresara después de no encontrarlo, y la bolsa de ropa en su cajuela no podía esperar. Pensó rápidamente intentando por cualquier motivo alejar a Draco del lugar al menos por unos minutos. Y una vez más el mundo estaba a su favor. Un caluroso día de primavera.

-¿Dragón… puedes ir y comprar una botella de agua mientras dejo la bata en mi auto? – pregunto seductoramente mientras daba un coqueto mordisco a la oreja de su serpiente.

-Mmm yo conozco otras formas de deshacernos del calor –bromeo el rubio tomando las caderas del ojiverde para frotarlas contra las suyas.

-Anda Draco – insistió Harry intentando no verde demasiado obvio en su intento de deshacerse de él unos minutos.

-Ok… ya voy, ya voy – accedió por fin el rubio sin no antes acercarlo a su auto evitando que cualquiera viese como su mano viajaba hasta la entrepierna de Potter para acogerla firmemente con su mano para después frotarla unos instantes hasta tener a un Harry duro y goteando antes de separarse rápidamente de él dejándolo completamente excitado y frustrado.

-Maldito – fue lo último que dijo antes de que Draco estuviera los suficientemente lejos como para no escucharlo más.

Ese jodido carbón solo estaba dificultándole más su tarea.

Corrió hasta su auto abriendo la cajuela y dejando su bata dentro de ésta, saco un par de guantes de la caja que siempre traía dentro, la botella de agua le ayudo a quitar todo resto del talco con los que venían los guantes, tomo la bolsa de basura negra y antes de sacarla se cercioro que nadie estuviese cerca y la saco dirigiéndose al auto de Voldemort lo más rápido que pudo solo con su plan en mente y sobre todo de todos los problemas de los que se estaba salvado si es que lograba realizar correctamente su plan.

-*-*-*

-Flash back-

-Mi placa también puede refundir su arrogante trasero en una cárcel de máxima seguridad tan solo anhelando caminar por el pasillo de la muerte.

-Lo hará erróneamente oficial, no soy quien buscan – alego Potter con el rostro descompuesto de ira.

-Sabe lo que pienso Potter – hablo ese hombre mientras le rodeaba hasta quedar justo a sus espaldas. – Creo que es uno de esos locos maniáticos a los que solo se les para cuando ven a un pobre, dulce e inocente chico sangrar bajo su cuerpo. – dijo aquello horrible hombre claramente y sin ningún tapujo.

El cuerpo de Harry temblaba de ira e impotencia.

-Amo a mi novio – se defendió intentando no perder el control y decir algo inadecuado aunque sentía como sus uñas comenzaban a lastimar las palmas de sus manos –No encuentro motivos por los que alguien quisiera hacerle daño a… - y la clara respuesta le vino a la mente inmediatamente, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al tener la solución a todos su problemas justo delante de sus narices. Sería complicado, seguramente lo más complicado que alguna vez haría en la vida, y también lo más peligroso, al lado de esto, el asesinar a hermosos chicos rubios no tenía problemática alguna, sobre todo porque esta vez tendría a la ciencia en su contra.

Se mostro desconcertado antes los 3 policías y todos lo miraron con interés cuando sus manos cubrieron su frente en claro gesto de asombro y frustración sujeto su cabeza firmemente con una mano mientras con la otra delineaba suavemente los rasgos de Draco en la fotografía.

-Díganoslo Sr. Potter, que es lo que está pensando justo ahora, usted sabe quien ocasiona esto ¿Cierto?

Harry asintió lentamente sin apartar la mirada de la fotografía esmerándose en su actuación inmiscuyéndose con todo su esfuerzo en el papel de víctima que ahora protagonizaba.

-Tom Ryddle. Creí que solo eres un perdedor enamorado de Draco… pero, no… no creo que el… que él pueda. – alzo su vista para que se encontrara con la mirada partida del rubio que ahora ya no lo miraba acusadoramente – Draco está en peligro y yo… yo siempre pensé que solo era un idiota tras de él – hablo con todas las intenciones de ir cortando su voz poco a poco y acelerando su respiración. Mientras por dentro sonría triunfante. Ahora Harry Potter tenía un plan.

-*-*-*

Gracias por leer n.n y no olviden que espero sus comentarios n.n!!!


	22. Indicios

Una vez más… aquí les traigo el cap. 22, como siempre espero también que les guste y que dejen sus comentarios n.n

*-*-*-*-*-*

Cap. # 22 Indicios.

Harry Potter se apresuro a llevar todo aquello que le implicara en los casos hacia el auto de Ryddle mirando cuidadosamente a su alrededor, a la puerta del hospital y sobre todo a su rubio novio partir aun rumbo a la tienda, detenido en la esquina del la calle, esperando el cambio de señal… todo estaba listo, solo tendría que ir y hacer su trabajo, se acerco rápidamente al auto mirando una vez más a su alrededor para cerciorarse una vez. Intento con todo su ser evitar que sus piernas temblaran como gelatina sin éxito alguno.

Se arrodillo al lado del auto sacando del bolsillo de su camisa lo último que necesitaba para llevar a cabo su plan, un par de delicadas agujas de sutura esperando que aquellas técnicas de cerrajería que había bajado en internet fueran lo suficientemente buenas como para compensar todo el tiempo que había tardado en buscarlas la noche anterior… y el que no pudiera haber dormido más de un par de horas, cuidadosamente movió ambas agujas con delicadeza extrema para no causar ningún signo que revelara que había sido forzada, tardo un par de segundos moviendo ambas agujas rogando al cielo o a cualquier ente celestial que existiera en el mundo que no se rompieran. Estuvo a punto de gritar extasiado cuando se escucho el usual sonido que hacia el porta-equipaje al ser abierto, claro que se contuvo lo más posible, ya habría tiempo de celebrar, y habiendo hecho la parte más difícil del trabajo, aun no era tiempo para hacerlo. Abrió la cajuela observando a su alrededor una vez más sintiéndose como un paranoico, pero si el resultado era bueno, no se preocuparía por parecerlo. De la bolsa negra, saco todo lo que necesitaba… otra bolsa negra que contenía toda la ropa, con el fin de que nada revelara que había estado en otro auto que no fuese el de Tom; con sus dedos, arranco un poco de la áspera alfombra que siempre cubría la cajuela y la deposito junto con la ropa intentando que se dispersara por toda ella, cerro la bolsa y después la cajuela, justo a tiempo para ver a Draco salir de la tienda con la afamada botella de agua y un par de cosas más.

Abrió la puerta de su propio auto y se paró justo al lado, listo para entrar en cualquier momento, viendo la inusual sonrisa en el rostro de Draco mientras le mostraba un gran paquete metalizado que conocía bastante bien.

-Has pensado seriamente en que eres un poco adicto a esas cosas. – dijo mientras entraba al auto esperando que Draco entrara para partir lo más pronto posible y salir de ahí.

-Nunca se es demasiado adicto al chocolate Potter – se defendió el ojigris ya dentro del auto abriendo su preciado empaque tomando una de las pequeñas esferas de chocolate amargo y acercándola a los labios de Harry quien ya había arrancado el auto dispuesto a partir. – Además a ti también te encantan.

-Solo porque me los das tú – dijo altarero abriendo la boca para recibir la deliciosa bolita, que nunca llego a sus labios… en cambio fue capturada por los de Draco.

-¡No me mires así… no te obligare a comerlas – dijo ofendido mientras aun tenía el chocolate dentro de su boca.

Sonrió para sí aunque Draco le había negado del chocolate… al ver una patrulla con 2 hombres q ya bien conocía, entrar al estacionamiento del hospital, ahora solo era tiempo de esperar.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Odiaba a Malfoy… sobre todo cuando hacia descaradamente aquello… como si el moreno no supiera exactamente cuáles eran exactamente las razones por las que hacia esto… ¿Hacer qué? La respuesta era simple… Draco era gran conocedor de todo el trabajo que el moreno había pospuesto por… ciertos inconvenientes la noche anterior y aun así no le permitía trabajar tranquilo, pensaba irse a su estudio, pero no se vería cortés dejándolo solo ahí en la sala, así que mientras revisaba los montones de papeles pendientes, estaba sentado en su gran y cómodo sofá individual a varios metros de Draco, pero eso no funcionaba mínimamente… Malfoy estaba al otro lado de la sala acostado y viendo el televisor, su alargada figura descansaba en el sillón de 3 piezas ligeramente a su derecha, estaba sin pantalones, con una de las enormes camisas que Harry solía usar para dormir sobre él… pero el problema en mas importante… era que la camisa era demasiado larga para el estético cuerpo de su chico… los bóxers no se veían en lo más mínimo, lo que hacía un nada favorecedor efecto visual… donde al parecer no había nada más que esa camisa sobre el cuerpo del rubio, dejando ver sus largas y torneadas piernas como si no tuvieran nada mas debajo. La camisa color vino, abierta hasta la mitad de su pecho le dejaba un menos a la imaginación alborotándole más las hormonas al ojiverde… se había maldecido a sí mismo por comprar ese helado a petición de Draco.

Contrario a todo lo que un aristocrático como lo era su novio, ahora no tenía ni los más mínimos modales, tenía el tarro de helado sobre sus estomago… no se había dignado siquiera a servirse en un plato o tomar una maldita cuchara… y de tanto en tanto hundía sus ya bastante húmedos dedos acompañados de un pequeño trozo de sus tan apreciados chocolates en el tarro para después llevárselo a la boca mientras chupaba golosamente sus dedos disfrutando el delicioso sabor en sus dedos. En más de una coacción el insolente chico había tirado accidentalmente uno de los chocolates llenos de helado sobre su blanco y lampiño pecho, soltando sensuales sonidos cuando el frio helado tocaba su caliente piel… maldito calor.

-¿Quieres tomar un plato y comer como la gente normal? – se quejo intentando no mirar la nueva y lasciva mancha de chocolate que tenía bajo el labio inferior. – Tan solo con verlo chupar sus dedos y lamer sus labios comenzaba a desear poner esos coquetos labios sobre su polla para que entonces sí, con gusto el rubio hiciera con ella todo lo que estaba haciendo con ese jodido postre.

-Hace calor Potter- le respondió sin perder detalle de la siguiente trozo de chocolate – no puedo creer que no tengas aire acondicionado en un lugar como este – reprocho como si culpase a Harry de sus seductoras actitudes.

Afortunadamente pudo contenerse casi media hora más, pero cuando el helado ya estaba demasiado derretido y se resbalaba fácilmente por entre los dedos de la serpiente dejándolo caer gotas sobre su cuello, pecho y labios, gotas que con descaro solo eran borradas medianamente por los blancos dedos… así que se apresuro, le tomo un par de minutos más firmar las últimas dos hojas, termino y se apresuro a pararse y caminar hasta donde Draco estaba recostado cual largo era. Le miro molesto mientras el rubio se levanto lentamente quedando sentado dándole espacio a Harry para que se sentara, cuando lo hizo le miro de forma burlona sabiendo exactamente el efecto que había causado en su novio.

No le basto nada más que la inquisidora mirada por parte de Harry, para bajar de nuevo su cabeza y dedicarse a desabrochar los ya muy ajustados pantalones de Potter dejando salir el erguido miembro que ansioso salió disparad de su prisión llegando rápidamente a los labios rosados que lo recibieron ansiosos con pequeños besos y succiones muy superficiales que no duraron mucho para fortuna de Harry, pues el rubio sabia que ya había hecho esperar mucho a su león como para andarse con mas juegos… la llevo hasta su ardiente garganta succionando fuertemente sintiendo ese característico sabor salado de Harry extendido por todo su pene y no solo en la punta… recalcándole que había estado excitado desde hace tiempo. Succiono una vez más presionando su besa sobre la sensible vena que recorría todo el largo de su sensible y nuevo postre mientras las manos de Harry se enredaban en sus cabellos y lo juntaban mas a él haciendo que se le dificultara respirar… cosa que le dio una curiosa y picara idea... que le hizo separarse del moreno quien refunfuño por esto.

-Tranquilo gatito… tengo una idea que te gustara. – le ínsito a pararse y le recargo en una pared mientras él se arrodillaba y curveaba la cadera hacia atrás de forma extraña par que su cara quedara bien debajo de la goteante excitación de Harry, quien sonrió complacido al comprender lo que Draco quería intentar.

-Eres un maldito pervertido Draco Malfoy – dijo con una enorme sonrisa mientras el antes nombrado se dedicaba únicamente a cubrir su pene de saliva hasta dejarlo bien húmedo.

Draco lo miro con ojitos tristes fingiendo nerviosismo e ingenuidad – Ten cuidado Harry nunca lo he hecho – confeso el rubio intentando ocultar el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

-Claro que lo tendré amor – le acaricio la cabeza suavemente llevándola hacia atrás para que su boca y garganta quedaran bien alineadas para recibirlo.

Draco respiro profundamente relajándose lo más que podía, cerró los ojos para tranquilizarse cuando sintió el pene de Harry separando sus labios y entrando lentamente para que su viborita fuera acostumbrándose lentamente. Solo tuvo un par de arcadas que controlo rápidamente y pronto pudo sentir sus labios rozar con el pubis del médico, un par de lagrimas abandonaron sus labio por el esfuerzo realizado… valla que era complicado, sobre todo teniendo en cuenta que Potter no era precisamente pequeño y realmente no podía creer que estuviera todo dentro de su boca… los 21 cm que Harry orgulloso portaba, se encontraban en estos momentos enterrados en lo más profundo de su boca y pese a que no fuera la cosa más agradable del mundo, el observar el contraído rostro de su gatito lleno de placer, era suficiente pago para continuar.

Igual de lento, el moreno saco su pene casi hasta el final, dejando tan solo el glande dentro de los deliciosos labios, para volver a introducirse, unas cuantas lagrimas mas y unas envestidas continuas y momentos después ya se encontraba entrando y saliendo con facilidad de la boca de Malfoy.

Harry estaba en el cielo… claro que lo había intentado en otras ocasiones, con sus acompañantes, pero en la situación en la que ellos se encontraban, era obvio que no estaba lo suficientemente relajados como para realizar las mismas proezas que en estos momentos esa insolente y aristocrática boca le brindaban… nunca había estado tan dentro, la húmeda, tibia y gomosa sensación de esa boca trabándolo por completo era total… ni un centímetro de su polla se perdía de las atenciones del rubio, la extraña sensación del paladar blando de su novio era un completo prodigio, pronto se encontró a si mismo gimiendo sonoramente… casi gritando por las atenciones que le ofrecía su rubio.

Bajo lentamente su mirada… con los ojos casi cerrados, apenas percibiendo luces y sombras… sus ojos se abrieron de par en par al ver el rostro de Draco, pese a que ya había tomado una considerable velocidad, se sorprendió a sí mismo al aumentarla, no se permitía parpadear pues la imagen frente a él era el complemento necesario para todas sus perversas fantasías… el rostro de Draco estaba fuertemente sonrosado, perlado por las lagrimas que, pese a que no eran de dolor, daban pie a que imaginara que esa era precisamente su causa, su boca lo recibía dócilmente y lo único que mostraba Draco en estos momentos era la sumisión pura que siempre había deseado conseguir, se veía tan dispuesto a recibirlo, de todas las menaras posibles, sujeto con más fuerza su cabeza incrementando la fuerza de sus movimientos observando su pene entrar y salir veloz mente de los ya rojizos labios, sentía como Draco intentaba succionarlo al mismo tiempo que entraba proporcionándole todo el placer que pudiese pese a la incomodidad de tener cada centímetro de su polla clavada en la garganta, estaba tan manso, ahí de rodillas, mientras Harry Potter se follaba su boca … se imagino que el rubio sentía dolor, que su miembro quemaba su garganta como un fierro al rojo vivo, que le escocía y raspaba su garganta desgarrándola… que ese era el motivo de sus lagrimas… pero aun así, succionaba débilmente su pene solo queriendo darle placer. Con este pensamiento en la mente y un par de estocadas mas, Potter se corrió justo cuando su pene llego a lo más profundo de la garganta del menor, cerciorándose que cada gota resbalase por lo más profundo de su boca, asegurándose de que lo tragara todo.

Se recargo con la pared exhausto mirando a su chico, sonriente y agotado también – Esa ha sido la madre de todas las mamadas Draco – le felicito, pese a lo extraño que sonara. Porque para Harry eso había sido, nunca antes pensó que de esta forma conseguiría la imagen que su cerebro anhelaba con desesperación, donde llorara de dolor, pero suplicara por más… jamás pensó que un garganta profunda le podría ofrecer eso y no una sádica sesión acompañada con látigos y cera caliente… Harry creyó no poder estar más agradecido con su chico, pero al parecer las sorpresas aun no terminaban.

Sensualmente Malfoy desabotono la camisa de Harry para que este pudiera observar sus bóxers grises completamente húmedos, haciendo que el ego de Harry alcanzara lugares insospechables – Dime a mí que me he corrido solo con chupártela… ni siquiera me toque – dijo aun en éxtasis, agitado… como si no solo le hubiera comido la polla, si no como si le hubiese dado la follada de su vida… se recostó lentamente en el suelo para descansar – Mmmm que rico – decía entre balbuceos mientras que su cuerpo se retorica en el piso.

Nuestro ojiverde pensó que no podía ser más feliz en estos momentos… y aunque el sonido de su celular le avisaba que tenía una llamada al cual contesto molesto… para su sorpresa puso en duda sus anteriores pensamientos… y jamás pensó que una llamada de los horribles hombres que le habían visitado la anterior noche contribuyera a su felicidad, ahora el destino estaba de su lado… y los indicios habían sido encontrados en el portaequipajes de Voldemort.

*-*-*-*-*-*

Bueno… hasta aquí…. Llegue… por dios me he tardado todo el día en hacerlo, el mundo conspira contra mi cuando intento actualizar… curiosamente hoy TODO el mundo se conecta en mi msn y quiere hablar conmigo…. Y curiosamente hoy también TODOS me llaman y me entero de tareas que no sabía que tenía…. Así q no me maten si me tardo en actualizar T.T es solo q es una odisea completar el capi jajajajajaja bueno dejen sus comen!!!

Hasta la prox.


	23. Suerte

Hola de nuevo a todos ustedes chicos y chicas que he hecho esperar por la actualización de mi finc…. bueno dejando de poner escusas y pretextos solo les pido disculpas jajaja y mejor me pongo a escribir este nuevo capi porque cada día esta historia está llegando al clímax, así q no quiero hacerlos esperar más n.n así q vallamos al capi de una buena vez…

Cap. #23 Suerte.

No se podía describir de manera alguna todo lo bueno que había sucedido en su vida… estos últimos días habían sido el maravilloso resultado de todos sus esfuerzos, las problemáticas con Malfoy padre, con Zabini, incluso los constantes acosos de Voldemort y todo lo que Harry había tenido que idear y llevar a cavo para lograr sobre pasar las artimañas y el cuidado extremo que Tom ponía a todo aquello que él consideraba suyo… aunque claro… el jaque ahora había sido por parte de Harry, la última jugada. Ahora todo se había dado como miel sobre hojuelas; los rumores habían corrido aun más rápido de lo que pensaba, aquella misma noche después de haber colocado aquella bolsa en el portaequipaje de Tom, la primera historia que presento el noticiero colocaba al adinerado Ryddle como el principal sospechoso en la investigación de las peculiares desapariciones de chicos rubios y hermosos en este, y un puñado de los condados aledaños. Pese a que las evidencias encontradas en el automóvil particular del sospechoso son claramente incriminatorias, según lo dicho por las autoridades encargadas de resolver el caso; la importante posición social y económica de Tom Ryddle ha favorecido en demasía sus privilegios hasta hacerlo ver solo como el presunto autor de estos secuestros… esas palabras, aunque no eran la mejor noticia del mundo, si era lo que más esperaba… tarde o temprano Voldemort caería… y con suerte la competencia y rivalidad entre los dos, se iría con él también.

Sonriente aun recordaba como Draco y él, abrazados en su cama habían escuchado la polémica noticia, el desconcierto y miedo por parte de Draco al escuchar las palabras del titular del programa habían sido fuertes… pero al mismo tiempo estimulantes… no en un modo sexual… tal vez, mas psicológicamente que cualquier otra cosa, pero tener a un asustado Draco hablando entrecortadamente de cómo Ryddle parecía un hombre normal e inofensivo, entre sus brazos escondiendo su rostro en su pecho mientras cada descripción de los secuestrados coincidía mas y mas con él mismo… había sido enormemente gratificante se aquel quien consolaba los miedos de Draco… y también, ser el mismo que los causaba.

La calma que vivieron ambos ese mismo fin de semana había sido monumental, un par de días sin trabajo y sin obligaciones había sido justo lo que necesitaban… el apartamento del rubio había sido el perfecto lugar para pasar el tiempo; había observado a Malfoy caminando tranquila y despreocupadamente en su propio apartamento, tan normal, confiado y orgulloso de su piso como de su naturaleza misma, el lujo, el estilo y la moda por todos lados… muy diferente a la casa de Potter que era mucho más rustica, sobretodo tomando en cuenta la enorme pantalla de plasma en medio de la sala, el gran equipo de sonido… y los montones y montones de videojuegos que Malfoy colocaba en un enorme estante, nunca se aburría en la casa de la serpiente… mucho menos cuando en todo el fin de semana, no habían necesitado salir de la habitación más que para alimentarse.

#$%&

Había comenzado perfectamente la semana, rodeado de sus empleados y compañeros deseosos por saber los detalles del último acontecimiento acerca de su muy hermoso adonis y su fin de semana lejos del hospital, por supuesto Harry no había hablado nada de esto la atención y las envidias que recibía eran halagadoras, su ego crecía cada vez que alguien se acercaba a él para decirle lo increíblemente hermoso que era su novio y de la suerte que tenia de haberlo pescado. Aunque Harry Potter sabía que no era suerte lo que le había llegado al lado del rubio, si no su propio GRAN ESFUERZO… claro que no descartaba un poco de ayuda de la suerte, pero ese no era su secreto.

Más tarde, al salir del trabajo, fue su turno de ir por Draco al Zoo… en donde al contrario del hospital… la presencia de Harry, más que maravillar a todo el personal… más bien llegaba a sentirse indeseado en este lugar por todas las personas que rodeaban a Draco, lo más seguro es que estuviesen acostumbrados a ver las hermosas y exóticas parejas que Draco era capaz de conseguirse con mucha facilidad… pero… no era el mejor momento para ponerse celoso.

Saludo a Granger formalmente con un asentimiento de cabeza y un "buenas tardes" que sonó demasiado forzado a su parecer y una mirada de incomodidad que la chica no pudo esconder bien, Weasley por otro lado… apenas si le dirigía la mirada, un asentimiento o gruñido que se pareciese vagamente a un saludo… era casi un favor que el pelirrojo le hacía al ojiverde, era obvio que el odio infantil e idiota que Ron le tenía a Draco lo reflejaba también claramente en él… pero en fin… no era a ellos a quienes buscaba… si no a su hermoso dragón… al que encontró en un pequeño recinto donde él y sus "hijos" convivían sanamente entre pasto arboles y tierra… en fin… todo lo que podía estropear el costoso traje de Potter.

Para suerte del rubio… este lucia hermoso en sus pantalones verde militar extrañamente ajustados en su estrecha cintura y respingado trasero, pero más holgados y flojos en las piernas en conjunto con una sencilla camisa polo beige, permitiéndole toda la movilidad necesaria para cuidar a su pequeña manada, manada que recibió a Harry alegremente… muy a su pesar.

Los pequeños y molestos intrusos en su relación con Draco se acercaron para frotarse contra sus piernas como un montón de enormes gatos caseros… era un saludo simple y cordial de la apenas existente relación que Harry mantenía con el cuarteto… nada comparado con la explosión de fuegos artificiales que ocurría cuando Draco arribaba al santuario, gruñidos, leves mordidas, zarpazos y cariños con una exagerada fuerza que los cachorros aun no podían controlar.

Media hora después Kot y Galia se encontraban durmiendo cómoda y cínicamente sobre su lindo rubio… mientras

-Me alegro que no me quieran tanto como a ti. – dijo sacudiendo sus pantalones de todo el blanco pelo q contrastaba con su traje negro.

-Muérete de envidia por no ser el único en mi mente Potter. – se burlo el ojiplata.

-Estarás de acuerdo conmigo cuando sepas que podría ser mi cabeza la que estuviese entre tus piernas. – le remato Harry ganando una batalla en la constante guerra que era su relación con Draco Malfoy.

-Te odio – aunque Draco casi siempre tenía la última palabra.

#$%&

El día había sido demandante, bastantes consultas y algunas operaciones que había programado para los días siguientes y un muy exhaustivo encuentro con un Draco Malfoy lleno de pelo blanco… del cual no se quejaba emaciado lo habían dejado extrañamente cansado… tal vez necesitaría una semana de vacaciones… una donde realmente descansara y no se la pasara todo el día en la cama de Malfoy… bueno, pensó detenidamente… eso sería complicado, tal vez pudo haber seguido charlando consigo mismo y acerca de si existiese la forma de realizar tal hazaña tomando en cuenta que estaría todo el tiempo cerca de su hermoso y sensual rubio… tal vez si ese molesto teléfono no le hubiese distraído con su molesto e insistente sonido.

-Diga – contesto seca y monótonamente mientras se dejaba caer sobre su sofá cera de la chimenea que ahora permanecía apagada.

-Potter – El moreno conocía desgraciadamente esa rasposa voz y aunque la persona en sí le era bastante molesta y desagradable… las circunstancias en las que se estaba llevando a cavo su llamada, no le molestaban en lo absoluto, es más, se sentía complacido de saber vagamente el motivo por el cual este sujeto estaba comunicándose con él… y la respuesta era simple… el arresto de Voldemort.

-Lo escucho – no necesito mas palabras que decir para que el oficial continuara con su charla.

-Queremos agradecer su colaboración Sr. Potter, gracia a sus acertadas declaraciones hemos podido llegar hasta las entrañas de una poderosa mafia que había años Tom Ryddle había venido ocultando de notros… no pensábamos que nuestro descubrimiento fuera tan fructífero- continuaba hablando con el mismo tono frio que Harry ya le había conocido – y aunque a Ryddle se le ha concedido la libertad bajo palabra durante el transcurso del juicio, estamos completamente seguros de que le hundiremos- dijo esto último con un leve variante tono satisfecho.

-Eso no me tranquiliza… saben perfectamente lo que ese maniático es capaz de hacer… y todos esos jóvenes que Ryddle acecino eran copias exactas de Draco, deben comprender que estoy preocupado por mi novio y no estaré tranquila hasta que él sea condenado culpable de todos los cargos – actuó fingiéndose como el afligido novio que no era.

-Lo comprendemos Sr. Potter, no tema… este caso no quedara impune.

La llamada no había sido larga, pero gratificante en demasía, sonrió triunfante mientras se relajaba sobre el sofá pasando las manos detrás de su cabeza, ahora tendría todo el tiempo para disfrutar su victoria, para gozar su triunfo sobre Voldemort. Una vez más el sonido del teléfono le molesto.

-¿Qué es lo que sucede? – contesto esta vez molesto sabiendo quien era el que le llamaba.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto Potter.

-¿Zabini? – contesto confundido.

Definitivamente Harry Potter nunca había esperado recibir una llamada de Zabini… y mucho menos, que la suerte esta vez, le hubiera abandonado.

#$%&

Genial! Hasta aquí les dejare esta vez esperando q pronto pueda actualizar!

Muchas gracias a todos por sus comentarios.

bye!


End file.
